


Heathland

by Vinylacetat



Series: Heathland [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bloodplay, Bondage, Broken fingers and promises, Canonical Character Death, Control Issues, Cuts, Dubious Consent, First Time, Flogging, Genital Piercing, Guns, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Incest, Irish separatism, M/M, Mental Instability, Plaster cast, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Sex with a Car, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Violence, Webcam/Video Chat, Welsh people, gestalts and changes, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinylacetat/pseuds/Vinylacetat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теон покинул рыболовецкий городок на побережье, чтобы поступить в колледж.<br/>Встреча во время каникул, проведенных в доме Старков, фатально повлияла на его судьбу.</p><p>Look at the notes to chapter 12 to see the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> АУ относительно возраста некоторых персонажей.

Теон медленно и прочувствованно потянулся. Потом подмигнул в камеру, глядя на собственное лицо в углу экрана. Лица женщины было не разглядеть — оно было затенено, только топорщились сбоку короткие волосы. Ее голос был изменен динамиком и звенел словно металл — судя по всему, настройки были так подкручены специально.  
Женщина — это было уже довольно свежо. С девчонкой он предпочел бы пообщаться лично и на своих условиях. Во всяком случае, если она хороша собой. Насчет внешности этой гостьи кабинета были серьезные сомнения — слишком уж она не хотела показываться. Он видел только темный абрис. И ник — Esgred85. Теон надеялся, что цифры — это год рождения, а не объем талии в дюймах.

\- Хочешь поиграть? — начал он, ожидая, что она спросит “во что?”.  
\- Хочу поговорить, — сказала она резко.  
Теон вздохнул. Это всегда было самым трудным.  
\- О чем ты хотела бы поговорить, детка?  
\- Это ты здесь детка. Хочу поговорить о тебе.

Голос Esgred85 звучал так уверенно, что Теон понял — что бы там ни было с ее внешностью, она не переживает по этому поводу. Похоже, ее просто заводила ситуация, при которой она разглядывает его из темноты. Иначе она просто выключила бы камеру.  
В чужих странностях Теон разбирался хорошо. Даже лучше, чем хотел бы.  
Он медленно провел рукой по голой груди. Он предполагал, что женщины, как правило, больше ведутся на красивые руки, позы и выражения лиц, чем на члены и задницы. С правой рукой, по счастью, все было в порядке. Заметить, что левая работает странно, получалось не у всех. Левую он вообще пускал в ход реже.

\- Не самая лучшая тема, правда. Я сам по себе не интересный. Но я могу быть любым. Так что говорить о тебе — интереснее, понимаешь?  
\- У тебя есть семья? — вдруг спросила Esgred85.  
\- Ох… Ты же не из тех фанатиков, которые платят, чтобы рассказывать разные религиозные штуки? Я так один раз прослушал двухчасовую проповедь. Лучше бы сел на дорожный конус.  
\- Конус?.. — в ее голосе, насколько позволял судить звенящий динамик, впервые прозвучала неуверенность.  
Он рассмеялся.  
\- Это фигурально. Хотя разное бывает.  
\- У меня вот почти не осталось семьи, — сказала девушка невпопад.

Теон вздохнул. Наверное, ей следовало пойти к аналитику, а не в видеочат. Но часы в углу экрана исправно отсчитывали минуты оплачиваемого привата, так что Теон решил не портить гостье настроение.  
\- Может быть, я смогу тебя развлечь? — предложил он.  
\- Я на это и рассчитывала, — звякнул ее голос, и Теон немного расслабился.  
В этот момент на столе загудел телефон. Пришло сообщение от няни Робба. Теон перехватил мобильный так, чтобы тот оставался за пределами видимости для девушки по ту сторону камеры, и прочитал что-то про овсяные хлопья и молоко.  
\- Что ты там делаешь? — моментально отреагировала Esgred85.  
Контролировать ситуацию она умела хорошо.  
\- Ищу смазку. Хочешь посмотреть, как я с ней управляюсь? Спереди или сзади?.. — Он медленно стащил джинсы, поглаживая себя через белье. Потом щелкнул резинкой трусов и ухмыльнулся. — Эй. Не молчи, а то мне скучно.  
\- Давай, сучка, — сказала Esgred85 совершенно не девичьим тоном.  
Что-то в ней ему определенно импонировало.

\- Вот ты какая, — понимающе кивнул Теон.  
На самом деле особенного понимания у него не было. Она не пыталась подражать большегрудым и обтянутым латексом брюнеткам со стеками, которые обычно ассоциируются с женским доминированием. Она казалась жесткой, но как-то по-мальчишески. Что искренне его возбуждало. Даже сильнее, чем ему хотелось.  
\- Может быть, ты тоже мне что-нибудь покажешь? — предложил Теон, и это был не дежурный вопрос — ему в самом деле было интересно.

Она шевельнулась и направила свет себе в лицо.  
\- Мать твою! — Теон свалился с дивана, прижимая к животу сбитые комом джинсы. — Вот дерьмо! Аша!  
\- Привет, — сказала Аша, заводя за ухо прядь коротких волос.  
\- Ты… Как ты меня… Как ты могла?!  
\- А что такого? — Аша подкрутила настройки микрофона, и ее голос зазвучал как обычно.  
\- Ты же моя сестра! Это… Это мерзко!  
\- Неужели? — она выгнула бровь. — Значит, только это мерзко? Ты еще руками прикройся.  
Теон вздохнул.  
\- Чего ты хочешь?..  
\- Ты отказывался со мной разговаривать. Потом сменил номер. Я могла быть уверена, что ты жив, только потому, что ты оплачивал счета за лечение матери.

Теон резко ощутил неудобство за собственное тело, которое еще несколько минут назад двигалось само, жесты были отработанными и плавными. Теперь стало некуда девать руки, и даже как-то трудно держать спину ровно. Он ссутулился на диване.  
Этот диван раз в сутки протирали антисептиком. Однажды Теон посмотрел на комнату во время уборки, когда была включена лампа черного света. До этого он думал, что “кончать в потолок” — это метафора. Потолки тут действительно были низкие.

\- Послушай… — он обхватил руками плечи. — Мне пришлось перебраться в другой город. У меня болел ребенок.  
На обычно угрюмом и сардоническом лице Аши появилось какое-то странное выражение, которого он не распознал.  
\- Теперь ты все видела, — продолжал Теон. — Я думаю, для этого ты все это и затеяла. Чтобы посмотреть, каким я стал. Довольна?.. Теперь можешь поиздеваться. Мне все равно.  
\- Ты стал… Не знаю… Более сочувствующим, — тихо сказала она.  
Теон удивился.

\- Ты больше не видишься ним? — спросила Аша неожиданно.  
\- С кем? — уточнил Теон, и его голос дрогнул.  
Вряд ли она имела в виду Джона.  
\- Сам знаешь.  
\- В последний раз это было… Да, перед тем, как я переехал, — Теон решил сказать правду. — Тогда мы… виделись.  
\- Вот оно как... — Аша закатила глаза, словно сама жалела о эвфемизме, который ему подкинула.

\- Ты там не вышла замуж? — попробовал сменить тему Теон. — У тебя был парень, похожий на девчонку. Или это и была девчонка?..  
\- В твоих устах такие шуточки звучат непоследовательно, — едко сказала Аша. — Что за хрень у тебя с волосами?  
\- Покрасил, — Теон запустил в волосы пальцы.  
\- А сейчас он знает, где ты? Если знает, ты до сих пор в опасности, — не унималась Аша. — И они найдут способы забрать сына Джейни.  
Теон медленно покачал головой.  
\- Я раньше тоже так думал. Но… Все в порядке.  
\- Думаешь, в этом ублюдке проснулось благородство? — поморщилась Аша.  
\- Не называй его так, — попросил Теон.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что только я так его называю. Он не сказал Русе, где я, даже когда знал.

Аша потерла пальцами виски. Видео стало немного подвисать, и движения ее рук то выглядели смазанными и замедленными, как в воде, то отображались отдельными кадрами, словно выхваченные вспышками стробоскопа.  
\- Ты никогда не рассказывал... Я уже боялась, что у меня не будет шанса вообще что-то у тебя узнать... Как ты с ним познакомился? — вдруг спросила она.  
\- Это было в полицейском участке, — Теон ухмыльнулся.  
\- Предсказуемо, — сказала Аша лаконично.

А потом она тяжело вздохнула. И потянулась к экрану. Теон увидел ее пальцы очень крупно. Словно Аша пыталась взъерошить ему волосы, как делала порой, когда он был ребенком.


	2. Chapter 2

Спрашивая себя, с чего все началось, Теон вспоминал задний двор загородного дома Старков. Наверное, думать так не следовало, но проводить каникулы у них ему нравилось куда больше, чем ездить домой на побережье. Этот факт он пытался скрывать как от отца, так и от детей Эддарда, но получалось не очень.

Был теплый летний день, из тех, что кажутся бесконечными. На газоне лежал надувной матрас, а на матрасе — Джон Сноу. Поэтому Теон тоже там лежал. На Джоне была черная майка, а взгляд его был прикован к пивной бутылке у Теона в руках. Эту бутылку, уже вторую по счету, он считал лишней.

С Джоном, который приходился Роббу младшим братом, но при этом не был сыном миссис Старк, все вообще было сложно. Он умел осуждать одним движением бровей. Поначалу Теон относился к нему как к неизбежному злу, которое прилагалось к Роббу, но со временем все изменилось. Он начал замечать, какие у Джона темные ресницы и какие мускулы на плечах. Это было поводом задирать его или демонстрировать полное отсутствие интереса — так Теон проявлял подлинную заинтересованность. Поступить иначе означало бы подставиться. То, как он вел себя с Джоном, свидетельствовало, что тот серьезно ему нравился.  
Ничего подобного Теон еще не испытывал. В случае с девчонками, которых он клеил на вечеринках у бассейнов, все было куда проще: несколько отработанных жестов, дежурные фразы, потом прикосновение в гладкой спине, застежки бюстгалтера, номер, по которому никто не позвонит. Джон Сноу явно заслуживал большего. Строго говоря, в его присутствии Теон даже сомневался, что большего заслуживает он сам.

Лето проходило в легких полунамеках, невзначай оброненных словах, притворяющихся случайными прикосновениях. Два раза они целовались, но преодоления физического барьера почему-то не происходило. Поэтому каждое прикосновение волновало. Теон жил с ощущением “что-то будет". От этого дыбом вставали мелкие волоски на руках. Он постоянно ощущал странную легкость, похожую на головокружение.  
Учитывая, что Теон предпочитал секс на первом свидании (а потом свидание с кем-то другим), это все было довольно необычно. Робб говорил: “в твоем представлении развлечься — это нацепить свэгерские шмотки и пойти снимать кого-нибудь в клуб”.

Губы Джона, который смотрел в бездонное летнее небо, приковывали внимание.  
\- Точно не хочешь? — Теон показал Джону горлышко бутылки, не забыв улыбнуться достаточно двусмысленно.  
Джон нахмурился, как делал всегда, если чувствовал растерянность.  
\- Нет. И тебе советую заняться чем-то другим.  
\- Чем, например? — Теон прикусил нижнюю губу, безотрывно глядя на Джона.  
\- Спортом?..  
Теон сел, сделал серьезное лицо и поставил на голову ополовиненную бутылку пива, удерживая ее в равновесии.  
\- Шикарно, — похвалил Джон. — Как цирковой тюлень.  
Уронив бутылку, Теон поймал ее в воздухе, успев, однако, облить себя и немного Джона — пивные брызги вспенились у того на черных джинсах. Теон принялся стряхивать капли с его бедер. Правда, все уже успело впитаться, поэтому Теон водил ладонями по его ногам просто так, а потом сжал пальцы на полпути к ширинке. Джон взглянул исподлобья и накрыл его руки своими, то ли останавливая, то ли удерживая.

Затрещали кусты и на лужайку вышел Робб. Теон отстранился и одернул мокрую майку.  
Робб взъерошил рыжие волосы и уселся на пластиковый садовый стул.  
\- Осталась неделя, — сообщил он. — Так быстро время идет.  
Похоже, он стремился в колледж, потому что там у него были друзья в политическом кружке. Или просто соскучился сидеть за городом.

Через неделю все закончится, подумал Теон. Пора будет вернуться в квартиру, которую он делил со студентом-медиком — тот не доставлял неудобств и не водил подружек, потому что не был популярен, зато знал, как правильно принимать антипохмелин.  
Через неделю он покинет дом Старков. Начнется семестр, и они с Роббом больше не будут торчать в бассейне по полдня, рубиться в игры и кататься вдоль пустошей. Больше не будет повода видеть Джона каждый день. И пропадет это чувство, которое лучше всего выражалось словами “как дома” — хотя дома Теону как раз не было _так._  
Залпом допив бутылку, Теон потянулся за еще одной.

***  
Когда-то давно Робб спросил у него:  
\- Твой отец богатый?  
Они вместе ходили на подготовительные занятия, собираясь поступать в колледж. Роббу было семнадцать и в нем была какая-то обезоруживающая прямота.  
\- Скорее, гордый, — Теон ухмыльнулся. — Наша семья много поколений занималась рыболовным промыслом на этом побережье. По сути, только работа с тралами дает возможность как-то держаться в Пайке.  
\- Ты хотел уехать оттуда?  
Теон пожал плечами, старясь сохранять независимый вид.

Он очень хотел. Как-то вырваться из этого города, пропахшего солью и рыбой. С другой стороны, одобрение отца было для него важным. Он мечтал, что вернется другим — повзрослевшим, способным вызывать уважение.

\- У тебя штаны слишком узкие. Какие-то бабские, — это было первое, что сообщил Бейлон, когда Теон приехал домой после первого семестра.  
\- Там все такие носят, — он провел ладонью по обтянутому джинсами бедру и пожал плечами.

Когда Теон закончил обязательное образование, отец всерьез подумывал приспособить его к работе и самолично обучить, приобщив к рыбному хозяйству начиная с самых низов. Шестнадцатилетнему Теону стоило большого труда настоять на том, что ему необходимо пройти двухгодичный курс, который позволил бы поступить в университет. Если бы не помощь сестры, никто бы не пустил его в Кардифф.  
“Надеюсь из тебя выйдет толк”, хмуро сказал тогда Бейлон. Теон был доволен и лелеял большие планы. На вечеринке в честь зачисления в колледж он повесил на шею цепь под золото и упал в фонтан.

\- Если бы ты получал нормальное мужское образование, как твои братья… Стал бы шкипером, — сказал отец.  
\- Мои братья погибли вместе с траулером из-за дурацких старых сетей. Это то, чего ты хочешь для меня?  
\- Закрой рот и не оскорбляй память братьев. Эти сети — то, чем занималась наша семья со времен, когда мужика в таких штанах сбросили бы с борта шхуны.

Чтобы протащить поступление под каким-то благовидным предлогом, Теон сказал отцу, что хочет выбрать специальность, которая способствовала бы развитию семейного дела — например, стратегии промышленного управления. Он действительно в это поверил, когда узнал, как грамотный менеджмент мог бы повлиять на развитие традиционного промысла. Но дома его соображения успеха не имели.

\- Я многому научился. Автоматизация производства была бы полезна. Из этой рыбацкой деревни можно было бы сделать концерн...  
\- Научился он! Сказал бы, чему ты там научился. Да на кого ты похож! — Бейлон отвесил ему легкую затрещину, взъерошивая волосы, и так уложенные в художественном беспорядке. — А я еще за это плачу. Пошел в комнату. И надень что-нибудь приличное. Счастье, что твоя мать не в уме, так что ей за тебя не стыдно.

С тех пор Теон почти не появлялся в отцовском доме, проводя у Старков праздники и выходные.

***  
\- Я просто сидел в машине, — сказал Теон в пятый, наверное, раз. — Любовался пустошами.  
\- Ты ими любовался пьяным, — полицейский, развалившись за столом, попивал кофе и, похоже, скучал.  
\- Это мое гражданское право — сидеть пьяным, где хочу, — заявил Теон.  
\- В движущемся транспортном средстве, которое тебе не принадлежит?  
\- Оно не двигалось, когда вы подъехали! Вы не приказывали остановиться, так что это даже не задержание. Я просто сидел.  
Разговор пошел еще на один круг.

Теона как-то раз обыскивали в клубе на предмет наркотиков (которых у него не было), и потом он бахвалился этим перед Роббом — в переложении Теона возможные проблемы с законом создавали вокруг него ореол опасной романтики в духе фильмов Тарантино. На деле все было весьма бесславно, и он сильно боялся, что об этом узнает отец, который и так считал большой город источником неприятностей. Поэтому, оказавшись в полиции, Теон чувствовал себя не особенно комфортно.

За пару часов до этого его задержали на проселочной дороге за рулем машины Робба. Соображал он, несмотря на выпитое, быстро, поэтому заглушил двигатель раньше, чем полицейская машина затормозила рядом.  
Теон оказался тут потому, что вошел в состояние, когда больше всего хотелось сбежать куда-нибудь и остаться одному. Хотя куда разумнее было бы провести побольше времени с Роббом и Джоном, если уж вышло так, что перспектива окончания этой летней идиллии вызывает у него желание напиться. Он испытывал что-то вроде дежа-вю — как будто снова покидает дом, но теперь уже не с таким легким сердцем, как уезжая из Пайка.  
Робб будет очень зол, а уж мистер Старк… Теон думал об этом, глядя на ключи от машины, лежавшие на столе полицейского.

\- За рулем был мой друг, он просто отошел в кусты, — попробовал Теон еще раз.  
\- Вместе пили? — поднял брови полицейский, и Теон пожалел о своих словах.  
Затянувшийся диалог прервал шум в коридоре. Там находилась зарешеченная камера предварительного заключения, о которой Теон думал с тоской и опасением. Пока что он только успел посидеть у стола дежурного. Составлять компанию уродам и уголовникам из камеры не хотелось.  
\- Ладно, черт с тобой, — сказал полицейский, швыряя ему карточку ай-ди, и глядя куда-то поверх плеча Теона.  
За дверью было неспокойно. Кто-то заглянул в офис, и Теон услышал:  
\- За Рамси Болтона внесли залог.  
\- Я же сказал, это был только вопрос времени, — сказал полицейский, который допрашивал Теона, и поморщился, как будто его кофе горчил. — Ждал звонка оттуда.  
\- Не потрудился в этот раз. Прислал шестерок.  
Теон решил, что настало самое подходящее время ускользнуть.

Возле камеры, которую как раз открывал офицер, толклись два сомнительных типа. Один, судя по всему, был глухонемой, а второй имел очень тупой вид.  
Теон просто пытался пройти мимо, но в этот момент из камеры шагнул отпущенный под залог — как понял Теон, тот самый Рамси Болтон, вокруг которого было так много шума. Движение вышло резким, и Теон почти упал, налетев на него и от неожиданности схватившись за кожаную куртку.

Таким образом, Рамси он впервые увидел, когда тот выходил из зарешеченной клетки. И вместо того, чтобы подумать о причинах, по которым он там сидел, отметил что тот ненамного старше его, и что у него полные губы и очень светлые глаза.

Извиняться не хотелось, Теон не чувствовал себя виноватым. Ссориться с такими людьми в участке тоже не стоило, но Теон был склонен к спонтанным приступам бесстрашия и не хотел спасовать. Поэтому он медленно отпустил воротник его куртки и бездумно ухмыльнулся — так, как ухмылялся всем, по поводу и без особенного повода.

Теон часто вспоминал об этом потом. О том, как Рамси посмотрел ему в лицо и тоже улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла странная. Что-то с ней было не так. Теон точно не понял, что именно. Но зубы Рамси его привлекли — у него сильно выступали верхние клыки.

\- Ты не смотришь, куда идешь, — он перехватил карточку, которую Теон все еще держал в руке, и заглянул в нее. — ...Теон Грейджой.


	3. Chapter 3

Ключи ему не отдали, обещав вернуть их только владельцу автомобиля. Так что Теон был заранее готов к неприятностям и к тому, как будет объяснять, почему внезапно сорвался с места и уехал в чужой машине. 

Причина лежала где-то между неизбежностью отъезда из дома Старков и поведением Джона Сноу. Ни одна девчонка так не ломалась, как делал это Джон. При этом полное отсутствие интереса Теон понял бы — но он явно чувствовал, что волнует Джона. Почему это не приводило ни к каким существенным результатам, он понять не мог.

Ветер лениво гонял по парковке, где он ожидал Робба, бумажный пакет из закусочной. Теон заснул руки в карманы, следя за этим танцем. Время каникул неостановимо заканчивалось, и с этим было ничего не поделать.

Этим летом Теон приложил слишком много усилий, пытаясь скрыть, насколько ему здесь хорошо. Попытки бороться с чувствами, которых он сам толком не понимал, порождали неуверенность в каждом шаге, и он искренне надеялся, что со стороны это не заметно — но на всякий случай старался держать себя максимально заносчиво и слегка небрежно. Возможно, поэтому его часто посещала в последнее время беспричинная тревога. Как будто кто-то смотрел ему в спину.

\- Эй. У тебя сигареты есть?  
Теон обернулся. Рамси медленно приблизился, похлопывая себя по карманам. Его товарищей, который полицейский назвал “шестерками”, поблизости не наблюдалось.  
У него был заметный валлийский выговор. Старки так не разговаривали — впрочем, они и не жили тут постоянно. В речи Рамси было и что-то еще, принадлежавшее, очевидно, только ему — какая-то низкая нота, словно делавшая звуки гуще. Ко всему прочему, он слегка картавил. Словом, смесь была ужасная, но в результате голос звучал вполне гармонично.

Перестав думать о его голосе, Теон пожал плечами:  
\- Я не курю.  
\- Ч-черт… В каталажке кончились.  
Рамси вытащил из кармана смятую красно-белую пачку и отправил на асфальт. Потом посмотрел на Теона еще одним долгим взглядом, как тогда, когда тот на него налетел, и поинтересовался:  
\- Что ты натворил?  
\- Езда в нетрезвом виде, — сообщил Теон.  
Прозвучало так, словно он участвовал в ночных ралли, удерживая бутылку виски в одной руке.

Рамси ухмыльнулся, снова показав зубы.  
Он был странный. В его движениях и облике сквозило что-то хищное из-за этой пружинистой походки и безотрывного тяжелого взгляда — и, в то же время, что-то угловато-неловкое, словно ему было тесно среди людей.

\- А ты? — спросил Теон.  
\- А я стрелял.  
\- Из чего?  
\- Из пистолета.  
Теон несколько раз быстро моргнул, не сумев сдержать воодушевления. Стрелковое оружие привлекало его необыкновенно. Он любил шутеры и хорошо стрелял из пневматики, но огнестрел в руках ему держать не приходилось. Но парень, у отца которого были на побегушках такие уголовные типы, явно говорил именно об этом.  
\- А… куда стрелял? — спросил Теон, хотя изначально хотел спросить: “в кого”.  
\- По кроликам, — Рамси улыбнулся. — Они тут живут. В полях, — он мотнул головой куда-то в сторону и заправил за ухо прядь длинных темных волос. — Знаешь, дикие кролики.  
\- Зачем по ним стрелять? — удивился Теон.  
\- Быстро бегают, — пожал плечами Рамси. — Хорошая движущаяся мишень. 

Теон немного растерялся. У Сансы был декоративный кролик — пушистый, толстый и ужасно глупый, но по-своему симпатичный. Санса надевала на него смешные шапочки и фотографировала результат, и потом они с подружками умилялись, глядя на снимки, а Арья на это только хмыкала. Теон относился к кролику без особого пиетета, и все-таки в его представлении тот был чем-то вроде домашнего питомца.  
\- Тебе их не жалко? Они же типа как… — Теон изобразил руками кроличьи уши. — Милые.  
Рамси фыркнул.  
\- Да, они охренительно милые. Поэтому я беру калибр поменьше. От крупного их разносит в клочья, мяса не остается. 

Теон поморщился. Он, конечно, видел целые сети пойманной рыбы, которая еще трепыхалась и которую глушили на борту шхуны, но с рыбой почему-то было не так. Он сам не знал, где разница, но явно ее ощущал.  
\- Ты вегетарианец? — уточнил Рамси.  
\- Нет, вообще-то.  
Никаких предубеждений против мяса Теон не имел. Хотя и привык в Пайке к рыбной кухне, но за время учебы в столице эта привычка ослабла. Утром, например, он вполне бодро съел бургер с говяжей котлетой.

\- Ну вот видишь. Я их забираю с собой, если нахожу. Если ты позаботился о том, что пристрелил, то все в порядке, — попробовал успокоить его Рамси. — Главное — съесть самому, а не бросить. Я их сам обдираю и готовлю. Или скармливаю собакам, мы тут держим бойцовых. Мои предки верили — съедая то, что убил, ты воздаешь почести, и тогда дух животного не будет тебя преследовать.  
\- Какие предки?..  
\- Древние кельты, — сообщил Рамси совершенно серьезно. — Их жрецы так говорили, друиды.  
Ясно, это валлийский националист, о которых я так много слышал, понял Теон. Робб изучал политологию и любил поговорить о таких вещах, так что большую часть своих знаний об идейно настроенных валлийцах и ирландцах Теон получил от него.

\- Вся эта история с кроликами… Это же вранье?  
\- Точно, — Рамси ухмыльнулся, поднимая воротник куртки, и Теон понял, что никакой он не идейно настроенный. — Задержали меня за другое, если ты об этом. Но на пустоши я правда иногда стреляю. Там обычно никого нет. — Он еще раз посмотрел на Теона медленным взглядом, как будто ощупывая с головы до ног — и обратно. — Показать?  
\- Да, — Теон кивнул. — Я бы посмотрел.

***  
Робб Старк часто говорил то, что думал. Это качество Теона интриговало. Он-то был вполне способен приврать, хотя и правду тоже часто говорил порой — с той только разницей, что правда на следующий день могла оказаться какой-нибудь другой.  
Робб был раздражен из-за того, что пришлось забирать машину с полицейской стоянки, но упоминание Рамси Болтона принесло ему еще больше неприятных эмоций, которые он не стал скрывать.

\- Тебе не следует с ним общаться, — сказал Робб, когда они ехали домой.  
\- Почему? Ты его знаешь?  
\- Его тут все знают. А уж как знают его отца… В общем, Русе Болтон — криминальный авторитет большого размаха. Продает оружие и все такое, — на словах об оружии глаза Робба сверкнули.  
\- Как в “Крестном отце”? — воображение Теона подкинуло картинку в духе классических фильмов про гангстеров и мафию, и Русе Болтон в рамках этой фантазии был в белом костюме, шляпе-федоре и с кольцами на каждом пальце.  
\- Нет, — Робб покачал головой. — Такой тип… Никакой. В толпе увидишь — не заметишь. А глаза страшные.

\- А ты откуда все это знаешь? Это связано… с делами твоего отца?  
Ему трудно было представить, что бизнес Неда крышуют настоящие бандиты. Хотя, по идее, следовало предположить, что так и делаются подобные вещи. В столице все это казалось ненастоящим, но здесь, в провинции, были живы какие-то старые законы и отношения.  
\- Угу. Отец говорит, Русе Болтон жесткий человек, но ему можно верить. А вот его сын — настоящий псих.  
\- Мне он показался вполне вменяемым.  
И довольно сексуальным, подсказал внутренний голос.

\- Ты думаешь, психи — только те, кто воображает себя Дартом Вейдером?..  
Теон вспомнил о матери. Нет, Дартом Вейдером она себя не воображала. Просто у нее была деменция.  
\- Не знаю.  
Теон повертел в руках телефон. Открыл список контактов — так, чтобы не видел Робб. Номер Рамси был записан в его адресной книге. Он нажал на кнопку “удалить”, и появилось окно с уточнением: “Вы уверены, что хотите удалить информацию контакта?”. Эта формулировка собственного мобильного несколько смутила Теона. Он не был уверен. И выбрал опцию отмены.

\- А что у вас с Джоном?.. — спросил Робб, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.  
\- Ммм… А что у нас с ним?  
\- Не валяй дурака. Я же вижу, что-то происходит. Вообще-то, если бы речь шла о моей сестре, я бы дал тебе по шее и вышвырнул из дома, — Робб ухмыльнулся.  
\- Это еще почему? — оскорбился Теон.  
\- Сам знаешь, почему. Ты приходишь в вечеринок в помаде, и не помнишь, чья она была. Но Джон не девчонка, он может за себя постоять и знает, чего хочет.  
\- Он чего-то хочет? — поднял брови Теон. — Я имею в виду, от меня?..

Робб неопределенно повел плечами и ничего не ответил. Вряд ли Джон изливал ему душу на эту тему — если и было, что рассказать. Подобный контекст вообще был для Теона сюрпризом. Он не поверил.  
\- Я вообще раньше думал, что он меня терпеть не может. А то, что я… мы… Во-первых, ничего не было, во-вторых — это для него ничего не значит.  
Робб вздохнул.  
\- Просто вы очень разные.  
Теон еще раз взглянул на экран телефона. Вспомнил губы Рамси Болтона, которые выглядели так, словно таили какое-то обещание.  
Он так и не удалил номер, хотя и решил, что никогда по нему не позвонит.

***  
С Джоном Сноу он познакомился, когда вместе с Роббом готовился к поступлению в колледж. Джон в это время заканчивал школу. В колледже разница в возрасте стерлась, а плечи у Джона выросли весьма впечатляющие, но поначалу Теону казалось, что эта разница имеет значение, и на Джона он смотрел слегка сверху вниз.  
Как выяснилось, это было не совсем оправданно, потому что Джон даже в шестнадцать лет всего парой слов умудрялся сделать так, что остроты Теона теряли большую часть искрометности. Это вызывало раздражение и в то же время ужасно увлекало.

Как-то раз на вечеринке в чьем-то доме Теон изрядно выпил, и потом обнаружил себя в чулане с девчонкой, которая изучала общественные науки вместе с Роббом. Как ее зовут, он не знал точно, но зато со всей определенностью знал, что у нее отличная грудь, и этого было достаточно. Когда она встала на колени, Теон прислонился к полкам из “Икеи” и почувствовал горячее мягкое тепло ее рта.  
У нее были жесткие густые волосы — запустив в них руку и мягко толкая ее на себя за затылок, Теон вдруг с ясностью представил себе, что вместо ее светлых крашеных прядей между его пальцев струятся черные волосы Джона.  
В этот момент он ясно осознал, что с Джоном Сноу у него большие проблемы.

***  


Они сидели рядом на краю бассейна, в бассейне плавали листья. Купаться было холодно. По-хорошему, надо было как следует тут все почистить, но Кейтилин отказывалась нанимать чистильщика, и при этом никак не могла заставить Робба и Джона выполнить эту работу.  
Джон обхватил руками колено. Впечатляющие плечи обтягивала узкая футболка.  
\- Ну что, тебе тут не скучно? — спросил он, не глядя на Теона.  
Тон был ироничный — очевидно, Джон хотел его поддеть.  
\- Почему я должен скучать? — поднял брови Теон.

\- Ну, здесь же нет клубов и больших тусовок, где можно позажимать кого-нибудь в углу. Только вересковые пустоши и роуд-маркет.  
Тут Джон был не совсем точен — в городке было два-три бара, их Теон уже успел хорошо изучить.  
\- В углу, по-твоему, зажимают только на тусовках? — уточнил Теон, чуть придвигаясь.  
\- Будь тут какой-нибудь угол, я решил бы, что это намек.  
Теон огляделся в поисках угла, не нашел ничего подобного и положил руку Джону на колено.

Джон дернул плечом. Теон смотрел на его профиль, а потом потянулся к нему и коснулся его губ своими. Джон не двигался первые несколько секунд, и за это время Теон успел пережить многое, но потом ответил на поцелуй — сначала очень медленно и как будто нехотя, а потом все сильнее. От него пахло травой газона, свежей и влажной, и чем-то еще, очень влекущим и близким. Наверное, это был собственный запах его кожи. А потом он высвободился из рук Теона, отстранился, скользнув большим пальцем по его скуле, и встал.  
\- Пора ужинать, — сообщил Джон, оглянувшись на освещенные окна первого этажа.

Теон подумал тогда, что ему не понадобится клеить никого на вечеринках, если этот первый поцелуй окажется не последним.


	4. Chapter 4

По обе стороны улицы за живыми изгородями и коваными оградами скрывались старые коттеджи и каменные дома, утопающие в густом зеленом плюще. От дома Старков до ближайшего магазина нужно было идти минут пятнадцать пешком.

Городок постоянно казался спящим. В вечернем свете и когда не было видно машин, что здесь случалось часто, он выглядел так, словно застрял в безвременье. Проходя мимо невысоких полуразрушенных каменных кладок, разделявших кварталы, Теон порой чувствовал себя странно в джинсах и сникерах — как будто из другой эпохи был тут он сам, а не приметы прошлого.

Возле железнодорожной станции и остановки автобусов стояли новые здания, — четырехэтажные, панельного типа — но потом начиналась старая застройка. Дома из светлого камня (это был какой-то знаменитый древний известняк — Теон таких вещей не запоминал) тянули вверх высокие дымоходы и хранили кое-где кованые вывески столетней давности. Через мелководную реку шел кирпичный сводчатый мост. Дальше, за границей городка, простиралось царство пустошей, овец и серых валунов. 

Теон не подозревал в себе раньше никаких сентиментальных чувств, связанных с глубинкой и овцами — казалось бы, после Пайка маленькие города Англии и Уэльса не должны были вызывать у него никакой симпатии. Но поделать с собой ничего не мог. То, что казалось раздражающе-провинциальным на побережье, здесь приобретало какой-то особенный смысл. Он представлял себе, как Джон гулял тут ребенком, и как они с Роббом валялись где-нибудь на цветущем склоне, пока не позовут обедать. Теон подозревал, что идеализирует Старков и Джона — любой пубертат непрост, а Джон еще и не был здесь полностью своим — но их жизнь, в любом случае, казалась симпатичнее, чем воспоминания о собственном безрадостном детстве, прогулках с братьями по берегу и песке за шиворотом.

Теон шел в сторону местного супермаркета, когда с ним поравнялся массивный рэйндж ровер темно-красного цвета и с помятым крылом. Стекло бесшумно опустилось, и Рамси высунул локоть из окна.  
\- Я ждал, что ты позвонишь, — сообщил он, глядя на Теона в упор.  
\- Ты что, следил за мной? — уточнил Теон потому, что появление Рамси трудно было посчитать случайностью.  
\- Да, — в голосе того не прозвучало ни вины, ни смущения — он просто отвечал на вопрос.  
\- Хорошо, и что теперь?  
\- Я тебе кое-что обещал.

Теон вспомнил разговор о стрельбе и кроликах. Вообще-то, он не знал в тот момент, насколько серьезен, и на что именно согласился посмотреть. Рамси привлекал его примерно в той же степени, как и отталкивал.  
\- Я иду в магазин, — сказал он твердо.  
\- Садись, — Рамси кивнул на пассажирское сиденье. — Я отвезу тебя в магазин. Потом.  
Теон молча обошел машину и забрался в салон. Здесь пахло табачным дымом и какой-то травой с полей.

Рамси зубами вытащил из пачки сигарету нажал на газ, развернувшись посреди тихой улицы так, что Теону, который вспомнил о покореженном крыле, на миг показалось, что сейчас они зацепят уличную водоразборную колонку. Но обошлось благополучно — очевидно, в большинстве случаев Рамси хорошо чувствовал габариты.  
Теон же чувствовал себя слегка не в своей тарелке из-за того, что не понимал, почему послушался и сел к нему, хотя собирался провести вечер иначе. Срочно нужно было что-то сказать.

\- Правда, что у тех, кто ездит на громоздких кроссоверах, маленькие члены? — поинтересовался он.  
\- Здесь дерьмовые дороги, с низкой посадкой будешь чувствовать каждую рытвину, — отозвался Рамси, закуривая. — Еще я люблю ездить по полю. — Потом чуть повернул голову: — А тебе нравятся большие члены?  
Теон, вообще-то, рассчитывал его смутить.  
\- Ты обещал мне показать кое-что другое.  
\- Обязательно, — кивнул Рамси. — Я тебе покажу кое-какие местные достопримечательности.  
\- Чего?.. — Теон ухмыльнулся. — Мы ведь уже не про члены говорим?  
\- Нет. Про одну древнюю крутую штуку.  
Рамси щелчком отправил за окно недокуренную сигарету.

***  
Теон провел рукой по светло-серому камню.  
\- Это типа как Стоунхендж?  
Рамси кивнул.  
\- Типа того, только небольшой. Здесь много таких. Иди сюда.  
Он двинулся вперед, и Теон, чуть помедлив, последовал за ним.

Большие валуны — Теон смутно помнил, что такие сооружения называются мегалитами — стояли полукругом, образуя незамкнутое кольцо, и теперь они вошли в его пределы, и камни обступили их со всех сторон. Самые высокие достигали человеческого роста.  
\- Это центр святилища, — сказал Рамси, остановившись в середине. — Что-то типа места силы. Тут совершались человеческие жертвоприношения.  
\- Это… ммм… очень увлекательно.

Надо сказать, Рамси мало походил на экскурсовода. На самом деле, он знал куда меньше, чем мог бы рассказать любой человек, посвятивший вечер чтению информации о уэльских древностях. Зато он отлично ориентировался в пустоши. Теон, например, уже забыл, откуда они пришли. Вокруг было только сплошное море вереска.  
Беседа о камнях вообще не была центральной частью программы. Они пришли сюда для другого.

Рамси снял беретту с предохранителя.  
Теон смотрел на пистолет в его руке, тяжелый даже на вид — с ребристой рукоятью и маслянисто поблескивающим черным стволом. Рамси в это время смотрел на Теона — так, словно уже представлял себе его голым. Скорее всего, именно это он и делал.

\- Хочешь подержать? — тихо спросил он, делая шаг к Теону.  
Теон продолжал стоять, не двигаясь, пока не ощутил горячее дыхание Рамси на своей щеке. Его глаза на таком расстоянии сливались в один огромный прозрачно-льдистый глаз.  
\- Хочу, — подтвердил Теон и, качнувшись вперед, прижался губами ко рту Рамси.  
Его губы были мягче, чем можно было предположить, а еще Теон провел языком по его зубам, потому что они привлекали его с тех самых пор, как он впервые их увидел.  
Рамси отвел в сторону руку с пистолетом, а вторую после небольшой заминки положил ему на спину. 

Теон опустил руку и нащупал ширинку Рамси чувствуя через джинсы его член — он был уже полностью твердый, так что его целиком не получалось накрыть ладонью. Под пальцами ощутимо дернулось, Рамси задержал дыхание, а потом Теона оглушил грохот выстрела.  
Он с невнятным звуком шарахнулся в сторону, прикусив от неожиданности язык.  
\- Ты что делаешь?!

Рамси не выглядел как человек, который совершенно не владеет оружием — иначе он просто не дожил бы до двадцати с чем-то лет. И все-таки что-то в действиях Теона его вывело из себя настолько, что он пальнул, сам не зная куда. Теон не очень понимал, что здесь такого, если им обоим с самого начала было ясно, к чему эти прогулки по полям.  
\- Извини, — Рамси пожал плечами как будто речь шла о мелочи, хотя у Теона во рту стоял вкус собственной крови.  
\- Ты всегда такой скорострел? — огрызнулся он.  
\- Нет. Думаю, нет.  
Стоя в центре каменного полукруга, Теон сплюнул в траву красноватой слюной.

Рамси смотрел на это как на нечто крайне эротичное. Потом снова привлек его к себе.  
Теон никак не мог решить, то ли Рамси не умеет целоваться, то ли всегда делает это так — как будто вгрызаясь в чужой рот. Ощущение было непривычное.  
Ладонь Рамси, лежавшая в изгибе его спины, опустилась ниже, соскальзывая в задний карман джинсов. 

Вокруг стоял странный звук. Наверное, ветер с пустоши, плутая между камнями, создавал какие-то странные эффекты, словно шептал голос из-под земли.  
\- Ты слышишь? — спросил Теон, оторвавшись от его рта. — Как будто голоса.  
\- Это духи, — Рамси странно улыбнулся и быстро облизал губы. — Они нас видят.  
Неясно было, шутил он, или действительно верил в это.

***  
Ни в какой магазин Рамси его не отвез, потому что вместо этого они поехали в паб. Возле площади Рамси бросил машину, поставив ее так, что занял два парковочных места сразу.  
К облегчению Теона, ни одного кролика им на пустоши не встретилось. У него побаливал пораненный язык, а еще запястье — пришлось напрягать кисть, удерживая пистолет. Он решил, что виски со льдом решит обе проблемы. А заодно и проблему, связанную с тем, что он уже несколько часов как должен был вернуться к Старкам.

Рамси зачесал волосы пятерней и принялся вытаскивать лед из своего бокала — уже второго. Делал он это рукой, не удосужившись разыскать щипцы или хотя бы ложку, и кубики скользили, сталкиваясь. Потом облизал пальцы.  
\- А вот эти двое в участке… Это люди твоего отца? — спросил Теон.  
\- Это мои люди, — дернул подбородком Рамси, и он понял, что наступил на какую-то больную мозоль.  
\- Вид у них еще тот, — Теон ухмыльнулся. — Особенно у того, глухонемого.  
\- Ворчун не глухонемой. У него нет языка.  
\- Что?!  
\- Сначала много болтаешь, потом осознаешь ценность молчания, — пожал плечами Рамси.  
Теон, как обычно, не смог понять, была ли это шутка, или Рамси валял дурака, пытаясь произвести впечатление. Его рукава были засучены до локтей, и Теон видел запястья и вену на внутренней стороне руки, державшей стакан. Зрелище было впечатляющее. В общем-то, с такими руками он мог бы рассказывать и прогноз погоды.  
Теон помотал головой и почувствовал потребность освежиться:  
\- Я сейчас.

Приглушенный свет красных и зеленых лампочек под потолком делал собственное отражение в зеркале странным и незнакомым — сильнее выступили скулы, и каким-то больным блеском сверкали глаза. Теон наклонился над раковиной, плеснул водой в лицо и фыркнул.  
Когда он поднял голову, то увидел Рамси в зеркале у себя за спиной. Он стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и безотрывно смотрел на Теона. В его глазах цвета кубиков льда отражались красные и зеленые искры.  
\- Что ты…  
\- Иди сюда, — Рамси толкнул его в кабинку, хлопнул дверью и закрыл ее на защелку.

Теон опустил руки ему на спину, чувствуя через кожаную куртку, как ходят под ладонями лопатки. Рамси уткнулся лицом в его шею. Его язык был очень горячим, и Теон вжался в стену спиной, откидывая голову. В паху все ныло, член стоял, а ноги казались ватными.  
По ключице Рамси в вырез футболки сбегала серебряная цепь. Крест, что ли, удивился Теон. Не в силах побороть внезапный порыв, он поймал цепочку и потянул. Это действительно оказался крест, но странный — равнолучевой, вписанный в круг, и c каким-то орнаментом. Рамси перехватил его руку, накрыв своей.  
Теон ощущал бедром твердую выпуклость в его в штанах и глубоко вздохнул, когда зажужжала, расстегиваясь, молния.  
\- Давай, — Рамси нажал на его голову и плечо, толкая вниз.  
\- Что?.. — переспросил Теон, хотя и ясно было, к чему все идет. — Почему ты думаешь, что я стану это делать?  
\- Потому что хочешь?  
Теон медленно съехал по стене спиной, не отрывая глаз от лица Рамси. Здесь горел голубоватый свет, призванный помешать наркоманам найти вены. Белки глаз и зубы Рамси чуть светились, и казались очень яркими.  
В следующий момент Теон ощутил на языке тяжесть его члена.

Рамси положил руку ему на затылок, сжимая волосы между пальцев, и дернул его на себя. Теон подавился и потерял равновесие — не удержавшись на корточках, упал на колени. Другой рукой Рамси взял его за подбородок, оттягивая вниз челюсть, и контроль над ситуацией потерялся окончательно. Вспышка паники скрутила желудок спазмом, заставив судорожно сглотнуть, и от того, как дернулась его глотка, Рамси коротко и низко застонал.  
Теон втянул воздух носом и схватился за собственную ширинку.  
\- Давай, — сказал Рамси еще раз — хрипло и с легким придыханием. — Давай, детка.  
Теон качнулся вперед, вобрал его в рот почти целиком. Рамси в ответ на это несколько раз сильно двинул бедрами — так, что Теон ударился затылком о кафельную стену. Перед глазами вспыхивали фейерверки.  
Когда он начал давиться, Рамси ненадолго вытащил член, и от губ закалившегося Теона к блестящей головке протянулась длинная нить густой слюны. Смотрелось отталкивающе и остро возбуждающе одновременно. Теона словно дернуло током.

Он расстегнул собственные штаны и засунул туда руку, сплюнув в ладонь.  
Каждое движение подталкивало его все ближе к краю, но упасть туда никак не получалось. Возбуждение было лихорадочным и почти болезненным. Когда он почти перестал работать ртом, сосредоточившись на неровных и сбивающихся рывках своего кулака, Рамси остановился и погладил его по щеке. Теон откинул голову, освобождаясь, чтобы вздохнуть, и Рамси загнал ему снова — глубоко в горло.  
Теон кончил с его членом во рту, и звук собственных стонов растекался где-то в груди.  
Лампы изобличали его падение — капли на костяшках пальцев и пятна на джинсах люминесцентно светились.

***  
Кажется, девчонки называли такое “променад позора” — возвращение под утро в рваных чулках, со скомканным бельем в кармане и со слипшимися волосами. Теон неоднократно доводил девушек до подобного состояния, не трудясь провожать их домой и считая, что каждый отвечает только за себя. Теперь он сам испытал что-то подобное, даром что чулков у него не было. Зато волосы слипались только так — к счастью, только от пота. Теон поморщился, вспомнив собственное: “Только не на волосы!”. Рамси послушался, кончив ему в рот и на подбородок.

Теон все еще чувствовал его вкус, когда чуть пошатываясь и держась рукой за стену, прошел в темноте через кухню и взялся за ручку холодильника. Вроде бы, там должна была остаться кола.  
\- Посмотри на столе, — посоветовал ровный голос за спиной.  
Теон вздрогнул и шумно захлопнул дверцу холодильника.  
\- Черт возьми! Джон! Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Он щелкнул выключателем, и над мойкой загорелась лампа. Выяснилось, что в раковине лежала гора грязной посуды.  
Джон сидел за обеденным столом, откинувшись на спинку стула. Его волосы были взлохмаченными и спутанными, а через щеку шел свежий диагональный след — как будто он спал, уронив голову на скрещенные руки.  
\- Робб звонил тебе четыре раза, — сказал Джон спокойным, и, вроде бы, даже безразличным тоном. — А теперь лег.  
\- А ты мне не звонил?..  
Джон промолчал.

Теон убедился, что на столе действительно стояла банка колы. А еще — тарелка с нетронутыми, остывшими вафлями. Он смутно вспомнил, что собирался купить кленовый сироп и что-то еще к ужину.  
\- Где ты был? — поинтересовался Джон.  
Его глаза казались почти черными в темноте.  
\- А тебе есть дело? — вяло огрызнулся Теон.

Он вспомнил, как стоял на коленях на полу, сжимая себя рукой. Позволив все это с собой проделать, он так ничего и не получил. По сути, он просто подрочил на Рамси. А теперь вернулся в дом, где не был и никогда не смог бы стать своим по-настоящему, и чувствовал себя не только чужим, но и ужасно грязным. Было тягостно, словно что-то ломалось на глазах.  
Теон понятия не имел, чего хочет на самом деле. Как все — быть счастливым.  
Как это желание было связано с тем, что он делал в туалете бара, оставалось непонятным. В этом не было ничего объективно приятного. Но эмоциональный подъем, который он испытал, словно после дозы экстази, вызывал желание оказаться в такой дикой ситуации снова.

\- Поступай как считаешь нужным, — Джон отодвинул стул и направился прочь из кухни, не взглянув на Теона, но слегка задев его плечом, когда проходил мимо.  
Теон настиг его в дверях и перегородил выход. Джон посмотрел на него долгим взглядом. В этом взгляде было сожаление.  
Теон глубоко вдохнул и опустил ладонь на ребра Джона. Его бок был жестким и крепким под пальцами, и Теон мог чувствовать его участившееся дыхание.  
\- Если ты хотел… — начал Теон. — Почему ты так и не...  
Джон положил руки ему на лопатки, скользнул ладонями по спине. Отодвинул в сторону, освобождая себе дорогу, и едва заметно дернул крылом носа:  
\- От тебя пахнет табаком. И у тебя засос на шее. 

\- Чего ты от меня хочешь?.. — спросил Теон.  
Джон покачал головой.  
\- Если я скажу, то буду чувствовать себя Снупи.  
\- Почувствуй себя кем угодно.  
\- Честности. Элементарной порядочности. Все это лето я думал, что ты на самом деле не такой… поверхностный, как кажется. Наверное, я ошибался.  
Теон резко сорвался с места и устремился к лестнице на второй этаж.  
Он так и не взял на кухне ничего попить. В гостевой ванной он глотал из-под крана холодную воду с ржавым привкусом, а потом вдруг взглянул на себя в зеркало — припухшие полуоткрытые губы, мокрое лицо, — выплюнул все в раковину и несколько раз быстро прополоскал рот.

Ночью он лежал в постели и слушал тишину. Он ждал, что Джон все-таки постучится в дверь его спальни. Но этого так и не случилось.

***  
Окна первого этажа горели красноватым огнем — наверное, из-за цвета портьер.  
Дом за кованым забором и зарослями можжевельника выглядел очень богато, но при этом как-то мрачно. Выстроенный из более темного камня, чем известняковые строения старой части городка, он стоял на старом фундаменте. Из-под земли здесь вылезала древняя каменная кладка, часть какого-то очень старого вала, возле которого кто-то воевал тут чуть ли не тысячу лет назад.  
Рамси набрал несколько цифр кода, и ворота бесшумно открылись.  
\- Значит, это твой дом? — Теону трудно было в это поверить.  
Глядя на Рамси, он подсознательно ожидал, что тот живет в трейлере. А часы и телефон у него дорогие потому, что он кого-то ограбил.  
\- Это дом моего отца, — ответил Рамси.  
Теон понял разницу. Пайк тоже был для него “домом отца”.

\- Я думал, ты пригласишь меня в дом, — тихо сказал Теон, опираясь бедром о мятое крыло ровера.  
В гараже было гулко и темно, а после того, как дверь опустилась, отгораживая их от прохладного и чуть влажного воздуха холодного летнего вечера, Теону стало слегка неуютно.  
\- Не сегодня, прости, — Рамси приблизился вплотную, почти касаясь лбом его лба.  
\- Я думал, мы покатаемся, — это Теон сказал уже почти шепотом.  
\- А мы покатаемся, — подтвердил Рамси. — Прямо здесь.  
Теон уперся обеими ладонями в его широкую грудь и с болезненной отчетливостью ощутил, как тяжелеет в штанах. Рамси коснулся губами его виска и вдруг залез языком ему в ухо — это было влажно и очень громко.  
\- Я хочу тебя, — выдохнул он, облизывая его мочку.  
\- Я верю, — сказал Теон нервно и нагло.

\- Повернись.  
Ноги казались чужими, и ощущение нереальности происходящего не оставляло Теона — как будто он смотрел фильм или видел себя со стороны. Он наклонился над капотом машины под нажимом рук Рамси. Ремень выскользнул из петель. Кожу обдало холодом, когда джинсы сползли вниз вместе с бельем.  
Рамси провел ладонью по его хребту сверху вниз, а потом полез между ягодиц. Теон заскользил ладонями по капоту. Мир разом стал резко очерченным и отчаянно настоящим. Рамси сплюнул ему на копчик. Волоски на руках встали дыбом, и Теон ощущал каждую мурашку на теле. Это уже точно был никакой не фильм.  
Рамси гладил пальцем сжавшееся отверстие.  
\- Эй, не надо, — Теон обернулся через плечо. — Не надо туда.  
\- Я ничего не делаю, — он действительно водил снаружи, и Теон перестал дергаться.  
Ощущение было очень странное. Нервные окончания, о которых он до этого не подозревал, отзывались на касания с почти болезненной остротой. При этом от идеи, что парень из полицейского участка трогает его таким образом, слегка расшатывалась картина мира. И в то же время дергался член.

Теон был искренне уверен, что Рамси гладит его снаружи, пока не оказалось, что его палец вошел вовнутрь наполовину. Теон не заметил, как это случилось. Он снова дернулся и внутри все туго сжалось. Стало неприятно и появилось жжение.  
\- Расслабься. Это же не больно.  
\- Правда?.. — Теон хотел, чтобы это звучало язвительно.  
\- Правда, — твердо сказал Рамси, хотя в его голосе звучала какая-то низкая нота, вызывавшая панику, и вытащил палец. — А вот это будет больно.  
Теон понял, что сейчас произойдет, и ему ужасно захотелось сжать что-нибудь в кулаках, но под ладонями был только гладкий капот.  
Рамси вцепился в его волосы рукой и засадил ему изо всех сил.

\- Замолчи, — Рамси запечатал ему рукой рот. — Тихо, ясно? Не хочу, чтобы тебя слышали в доме.  
Теон невнятно простонал в его ладонь. Глаза жгло. И не только глаза.  
\- Хочешь — кусай, — прошептал Рамси. — Давай, до крови.  
Теон укусил — но немного не по той причине, которую Рамси, очевидно, посчитал уважительной.  
Он думал, что будет ужасно больно. Но слишком больно не было. Да, попросил он мысленно. Сделай так еще раз. Вслух он только застонал. Чувство наполненности было таким острым, что Теон задохнулся, не в силах нормально вдохнуть и полностью выдохнуть. В красной лаковой поверхности кузова он видел свое отражение.  
Рамси зашипел, когда Теон погрузил зубы в его кожу, прокусывая основание большого пальца.  
\- Мать твою…  
Теон уткнулся лбом в капот и чуть согнул колени, опираясь о решетку радиатора.

***  
\- Ты правда этого не делал раньше? — спросил Рамси полчаса спустя, когда они сидели в машине с выключенным двигателем и Теон бездумно грыз ноготь, изредка прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям и морщась.  
\- Нет.  
\- Я был уверен, что да, — развел руками Рамси и полез в карман за сигаретами.  
Теон отвернулся.

“Все это лето я думал, что ты на самом деле не такой… поверхностный, как кажется”. Вообще-то, вместо “поверхностный” там должно было стоять другое слово, но Джон бы никогда так не сказал. Зато теперь Теон точно знал, каким кажется.  
Однажды Сэм, студент-медик, с которым он делил квартиру, в ответ на какую-то шутливую фразу сказал ему: “Ты же такой… Ну… опытный”. Теон тогда только хмыкнул. В принципе статус “опытного” поднимал его самооценку, и он всегда старался поддерживать окружающих в этом убеждении. Но на деле его испорченность была не так уж высока.  
И теперь это все почему-то не казалось лестным.

Рамси был рядом, на расстоянии протянутой руки. Несмотря на то, что только что происходило, дотронуться до него сейчас Теон не мог. Они сидели, почти касаясь друг друга локтями, и Теона посетило тоскливое и пугающее чувство непоправимого. Как будто они не занимались сексом, а вместе кого-то убили.  
Теон искоса глянул на Рамси. Тот как раз делал губами какие-то фигуры, выпуская колечки дыма, и казался полностью увлеченным этим занятием.  
\- Я завтра уезжаю, — сказал Теон, прочистив горло. — У меня начинается семестр.  
Рамси молча протянул ему открытую мятую пачку сигарет. Теон пожал плечами и взял одну. Хуже точно быть не могло.  
Затянувшись, он закашлялся.  
\- Ты знаешь, где мой дом, — сказал Рамси, вынимая из его пальцев зажигалку, и Теон заметил на его ладони след от своих зубов. — На выходных я буду тебя ждать.

В Кардифф Теон возвращался не со Старками, а один, на поезде.


	5. Chapter 5

Телефонные звонки в неподходящее время суток внушали Теону беспокойство. Когда, зацепившись сетями и получив пробоину, пошел ко дну траулер с его старшими братьями, из береговой охраны звонили в шестом часу утра. О том, что мать госпитализировали, Теон узнал из ночного звонка Бейлона.  
Он чувствовал тревогу, поднося телефон к уху.

\- Да?.. — голос звучал хрипло спросонья.  
\- Теон, — Рамси, судя по всему, еще не ложился. — Привет.  
\- Ты знаешь, сколько сейчас времени?..  
Рамси помолчал — честно смотрел на часы.  
\- Половина четвертого.  
\- Да ты что?.. — язвительно переспросил Теон, прокашлявшись. — Мне завтра рано вставать.

\- Никогда не прогуливаешь свой колледж? — Рамси в трубке звякнул чем-то и сглотнул — похоже, он пил.  
\- Не то, чтобы никогда… Просто не хочу начинать так семестр. Дай мне поспать.  
\- Ты так и не позвонил.  
Теон прижал руку к лицу и застонал. Он совершенно не понимал, почему этот разговор нужно вести ночью — причем не просто ночью, а в то время, когда она уже начинает медленно перетекать в утро.  
\- Я был занят.  
\- Приезжай в пятницу.

Теон зевнул:  
\- Поговорим об этом завтра.  
\- Сначала скажи, что приедешь.  
\- Ты пьян? — догадался Теон.  
\- Не слишком.  
\- Ох, ну чего ты хочешь?..  
\- Я хочу тебя видеть. Мне это необходимо. Приезжай, пожалуйста.

То ли дело было в слове “пожалуйста”, которое в исполнении Рамси звучало как-то завораживающе, то ли в том, что Теон был дезориентирован спросонья, но он сказал: “Ладно, я приеду”, и только тогда Рамси повесил трубку, оставив его лежать в темноте. Причем сон как рукой сняло.  
Только что он согласился с недвусмысленной целью ехать к парню, которого знает чуть больше недели и считает странным. И который в определенном смысле оказался у него первым — но не очень понятно было, как это вышло.  
Теон сходил на кухню и попил холодного молока прямо из бутылки. Молоко принадлежало Сэму, но в тот момент Теон решил, что вправе презреть право частной собственности. Только после этого удалось заснуть.

***  
Рамси стоял, прислонившись к дверце ровера, и курил.  
Осеннее остывающее небо темнело на глазах. Из окна вагона Теон видел закатные лучи и розовые полосы над пустошами, похожие на растекающуюся акварель. С поезда он сошел уже в прохладную ночь. Когда Рамси затягивался, его лицо освещалось оранжевым, когда выпускал дым — тонуло в полумраке.  
\- Думал обо мне? — спросил он в машине.  
Теон пожал плечами.  
\- Да, пожалуй.

Вместо того, чтобы смотреть на дорогу, Рамси уставился на него, не моргая, и Теону показалось, что его глаза светятся как автомобильные фары. Рамси неожиданно ухмыльнулся и быстро отвел взгляд.  
\- Трогал себя? — поинтересовался он так, словно это была вполне обычная тема для разговора.  
\- Хм.  
Пока Сэм стучал в дверь и слабо пытался поторопить его, Теон, прислонившись к кафельной стене душевой кабинки, медленно водил кулаком по члену, заканчивая закругляющим движением, чтобы зацепить головку — на этом моменте он представлял себе губы Рамси, которые особенно хорошо бы смотрелись, обнимая ее.  
\- Сколько раз? — продолжал Рамси.  
\- Ты серьезно? — Теон фыркнул. — Серьезно хочешь поговорить о том, как часто я мастурбирую?..  
\- Конечно.

То, что произошло в гараже, не давало Теону покоя — в особенности покоя не давала собственная острая реакция на это. На следующий день Теон обследовал пальцами область, которую считал поврежденной. Обследование вышло долгим. Еще через два дня Теон понял, что привык дрочить, одновременно вставляя в себя палец или два. Ощущения были куда острее, чем прежде, потому что оргазм походил не на внезапное окончание напряжения, сменяющееся скучливым удовлетворением, а дергал все тело до кончиков пальцев на ногах.  
При этом он смутно понимал, что дело было не только в том, кто что куда засовывал.  
Теон подозревал, что его взгляд стал отсутствующим, а манеры наводили на размышления. Сосед косился странно.

\- Ну… слушай, я не знаю. Ну, раза два в сутки, один... Или ни одного. По-разному.  
\- А за эти пять дней сколько раз?  
\- Я не помню. Какая разница?  
\- Не делай этого до следующих выходных.  
Теон рассмеялся.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что у тебя не будет никакой возможности это проконтролировать, даже если я обещаю что-то подобное.  
\- Если ты обещаешь, то не будешь.  
\- Почему? — спросил Теон с неподдельным интересом.  
Рамси резко вывернул руль, и Теона подбросило на сиденье, а ремень безопасности дернул ребра. Теперь вместо проселочной дороги перед ними было только поле.

***  
Теон схватился за ручку дверцы. Джинсы съехали почти до колен. Рамси сжимал пальцы на его члене. Его рука была очень горячей, и Теон мог чувствовать шероховатость от предохранителя пистолета на его коже — что-то вроде набитой мозоли.

Теон схватился обеими руками за край сиденья, приподнимаясь. Его сносило в сторону Рамси, словно течением, но между ними располагался подлокотник, а ниже была коробка передач. Теон наклонился в сторону, утыкаясь лбом Рамси в плечо. Тот убрал руку, вызвав у Теона короткий стон, зато откинул крышку подлокотника, в котором был забитый пустыми сигаретными пачками бардачок, и дернул ручку под своим сиденьем так, что оно отъехало назад. Теон, уже не вполне осознавая, что делает, соскользнул с сиденья и перебросил одно колено через коробку передач, чтобы быть к Рамси поближе, и теперь стоял на коленях между сиденьями. Если чем кроссовер и был хорош, то просторным салоном.

Теон охнул, роняя голову на приборную панель. Приспущенные джинсы не давали развести ноги как следует. Что-то коснулось ложбинки между ягодиц — стояночный тормоз. Рамси снова перехватил Теона спереди, а вторую руку положил ему на бедро, поглаживая покрывшуюся мурашками кожу и толкнул его назад, на ручку.  
Теон схватился за руль, и кнопка на конце ручника проскользнула ему вовнутрь. Потом была сама ручка — довольно широкая. Щеки обожгло, а глаза полезли из орбит — скорее от удивления, чем от боли. Переключатель скоростей упирался ему под ребра, а ручник медленно входил все глубже, пока он выгибал спину и съезжал навстречу ему.  
Я трахаю себя его машиной, возникла сумасшедшая мысль. Теон понятия не имел, почему делает что-то настолько извращенное и, если вдуматься, на редкость нелепое, но сейчас нелепость этого отступала на второй план. Ему просто хотелось ощущать эту штуку внутри.  
Нет, дело было не только в ней — Теон не трахнул еще ни одного ручника и не собирался повторять этот опыт. Скорее всего. Просто Рамси смотрел. И потом, сколько он еще будет ездить на этой тачке, он будет браться за ручку тормоза.

Теон несколько раз ударился лбом о приборную доску, вцепился в руль и случайно надавил в центр. Ночную тишину разрезал звук гудка, который прервался только когда Рамси перехватил его запястье, отрывая от руля.  
Теон сжал зубы и выругался, напрягаясь всем телом, но в этот момент Рамси перестал двигать ладонью и сдавил основание его члена двумя пальцами.  
\- Ты кончишь, когда я тебе разрешу.  
\- Давай ты разрешишь сейчас, — огрызнулся Теон, потому что Рамси ему мешал получить то, чего он в этот момент хотел больше всего. В то же время, сейчас это только от Рамси и зависело, поэтому раздражение показалось несущественным. У него в заднице была кнопка стояночного тормоза, и это как-то меняло взгляд на мир.

\- Обещай.  
\- Да… Да!  
\- Что?  
Теон попробовал вспомнить.  
\- Я не буду… делать-это-сам, — выдохнул Теон скороговоркой. — До следующего раза.  
Ему совершенно все равно было в этот момент, врет он или говорит правду.  
\- Ладно. Так ты выразился? “Ладно, я приеду”.  
“Да мать твою, ты пытаешься меня наказать?..”  
\- Боже мой... ну что мне еще… Рамси. Ммм!  
Теон закрыл глаза и несколько раз быстро прошептал его имя. Кажется, там были еще какие-то слова — он не помнил. Рамси довел его до оргазма пятью сильными рывками кулака, и Теон всхлипнул, заваливаясь вбок и уронив голову ему на колено.

\- Снимись с ручника, — посоветовал Рамси с заметным удовольствием.  
Теон даже не поднял головы, продолжая утыкаться щекой в его ногу. Он не представлял себе, как посмотрит теперь Рамси в лицо.  
\- Знал бы ты, как выглядишь, — продолжал тот.  
Его голос звучал зачарованно.  
\- Не хочу знать, — пробормотал Теон и неловко забрался на сиденье, подтягивая джинсы.  
\- Такое надо печатать в календаре “Пирелли”, — Рамси вытер ручник тряпкой для стекла.  
Теон поморщился.  
\- Это был бы их последний номер.  
Рамси сверкнул всеми своими зубами и включил радио.


	6. Chapter 6

После каникул отношения с Роббом и Джоном стали несколько натянутыми, но Теон поначалу не придавал этому большого значения — или делал вид, что не придает. Насчет того, что на уме у Джона, он ничего наверняка не знал — тот ему не звонил, а общение при встречах поддерживал исключительно на темы общего характера. Робб же с начала семестра был сильно поглощен своей политической деятельностью.  
Суть этой деятельности, насколько мог судить Теон, состояла в проведении демонстраций в честь Северной Ирландии и митингов в защиту каких-то парней, которые кидались бутылками с зажигательной смесью в Лондоне и Дублине, а теперь сели в тюрьму.

Когда Робб распространил на него несколько листовок, посвященных сепаратизму, Теон так и не смог прочесть их до конца, соскучившись на середине. Его мысли в последнее время часто бродили где-то за пределами ежедневных дел.  
\- Приходи на наше собрание. Это не только для ирландцев, а для всех, кого волнуют права человека и независимость.  
Теон почесал в затылке и ничего не ответил. Его молчание и отсутствие язвительного комментария или какой-нибудь пошлой шутки, очевидно, выглядели странно.  
\- Тебя совсем не волнует свобода? — возмутился Робб.  
\- Меня очень волнует свобода, — уверил его Теон. — Например, свобода в этом не участвовать.  
\- Ты знаешь, что британские силовики делают, что хотят?..  
\- Робб, ты ирландец только наполовину. Твоя мать училась в Лондоне. Ты даже не говоришь на гэльском.  
\- Мы потому и не говорим на гэльском, что национальная культура ущемляется.

Теон неожиданно развеселился.  
\- Что?.. — нахмурил Робб рыжеватые брови.  
\- Да так. Куда ни плюнь, сплошные гэлы и прочие кельты. И как я раньше жил на побережье и не думал о таких вещах?..  
\- Мне казалось раньше, что тебя это волнует именно из-за твоего побережья. Мы говорили про региональное управление и все такое — ну, в перерывах между твоими клубами. Даже если ты больше интересуешься экономикой, чем политикой… Эй, да что тебя вообще интересует?!

Какое-то время назад Теон сказал бы, что практика внедрения современных систем управления в традиционное производство. Это было связано с его карьерными амбициями и увлекало его в той же степени, как и возможность, вырвавшись из портового города, изображать представителя золотой молодежи. Теон мечтал, что однажды вытащит Пайк из той задницы, в которой тот оказался, и станет героем фильма-байопика, как какой-нибудь Генри Форд или Хьюз. Но после того, как отец лишил его иллюзий, пыл сильно охладел.  
Выходило так, что больше всего Теона интересует Рамси Болтон.

***  
В кафетерии колледжа Теон заметил у окна склоненную темноволосую голову — Джон пил кофе из бумажного стаканчика и читал студенческую газету. Место напротив него было свободно. Теон замедлил шаг, удерживая в руках поднос и не решаясь приблизиться и заговорить. Джон поднял на него глаза, как будто почувствовав взгляд.

В последнее время он был как-то особенно сумрачен, и, как казалось Теону, отдалился даже от Робба, проводя все свое время либо в спортзале, либо на подработке — был настроен на то, чтобы снять собственное жилье и съехать от Старков.  
Со Старками вообще непросто в этом смысле, подумал Теон. Ты вроде бы дома, но на самом деле — нет. Наверное, с Джоном можно было поговорить о таком, но момент оказался упущен — еще тогда, на каникулах.

\- Можно? — Теон остановился возле его стола.  
Джон пожал плечами:  
\- Попробуй.  
Опустив поднос на стол, Теон сел и принялся сосредоточенно ковырять вилкой картошку, размазывая сырный соус. Джон снова углубился в изучение газеты. Он читал одно и то же место уже несколько минут.  
\- Что пишут? — поинтересовался Теон.  
Джон пару раз моргнул, потом снова уперся взглядом в страницу.  
\- Соревнование между университетскими командами по гребле.  
\- Неужели кто-то еще этим занимается? — фыркнул Теон.  
\- Это традиция.

Джон был в черной футболке-поло с короткими рукавами, застегнутой до самого горла. Этот ровный ряд пуговиц под воротником будил воображение.  
\- У меня тут тоже есть кое-какая печатная продукция. Практически боевой листок, — Теон полез в карман сумки и выложил на стол зеленую листовку. — Что ты об этом думаешь?  
\- Что я могу об этом думать? — Джон нахмурился и отбросил в сторону свернутую газету. Пальцы у него были в типографской краске. Наверное, редакция студенческой газеты поскупилась на сушку номеров. — Это не мое дело и я в это не вмешиваюсь. Я не родственник Кейтилин, не рыжий и не ирландец. И даже не Старк. Я только знаю, что Робб — наследник компании отца. И если бы он меньше занимался уличными протестами, а больше изучал семейный бизнес, было бы полезнее. Отец боится, что, когда дела перейдут к Роббу, он начнет финансировать ИРА. Если не повзрослеет.  
Теон ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ты его младше на несколько месяцев, а ведешь себя так, словно старше лет на десять. Иногда я думаю, что если бы ты глобально так попустился, многое было бы куда легче.  
Он надеялся, что последняя фраза не выдаст той горечи, которая вскипела у него в душе, поэтому получилось хамовато.

Глаза Джона сузились.  
\- Теон, тебе же посылает деньги отец?  
\- А тебе-то что? — мгновенно перестав улыбаться, вскинулся Теон.  
\- Ничего. Все нормально, ты носишь его фамилию. А я… Я не хочу от них зависеть. Тем более, сейчас Нед в Лондоне, и Кейтилин… — он поморщился. — В общем, я не хочу жить с ними. Мне нужно что-то свое. Каждому нужно что-то свое, понимаешь? Поэтому я и не считаю, что тебе следует торчать плечом к плечу с Роббом на собраниях, которые тебя по-настоящему не интересуют. Ну, это если тебе вдруг важно мое мнение.  
Теон резко воткнул трубочку в крышку стакана с газировкой, пробивая пластиковую мембрану.  
Джон заметил, наконец, краску на подушечках пальцев, быстро их облизнул. Жест был машинальный, и от этого очень естественный. Теон ухмыльнулся и опустил глаза.  
Джон сосредоточенно тер пальцы салфеткой.

Они вышли во двор, где на газонах сидели небольшие группки студентов, и низкие живые изгороди обрамляли замощенные плиткой дорожки.  
\- Скоро зима, — сказал Джон.  
Живые изгороди были зелеными, как и трава газонов.  
Ты Старк, вдруг подумал Теон. Что бы ты ни говорил. Потому что только Старки могли так формулировать и так хорошо знать, как лучше — даже если говорили разное. А Теон мог только отшучиваться, на деле барахтаясь между ними, как утопающий.  
Еще немного подумав, он понял, что и Робб, и Джон говорили примерно об одном и том же. Только Джона больше интересовали вопросы личной финансовой независимости, а не общественно-политической — иначе он не вкалывал бы вечерами на работе, пока все нормальные люди пили пиво, шатались по Хай-стрит и клеили девчонок… или еще кого-нибудь.

В кармане зажужжал телефон, передавая вибрацию в пах.

***  
Теон нарушил данное Рамси обещание на следующий же день — он просто не мог поверить, что тот был серьезен, так что передернул, принимая душ после возвращения домой. Разрядка показалась ему слегка пресной, но он не придал этому значения, потому что просто снимал напряжение.  
Когда Рамси написал ему: “ты помнишь что обещал?”, Теон ответил: “я жду, когда ты мне сделаешь это”. В конце концов, ничего плохого в том, чтобы ему подыграть, он не видел. Тем более, он действительно ждал.

***  
Гараж Болтонов возбуждал его уже одним своим видом и тем, как ехала вниз дверь.  
Когда металлическая штора добралась до низа и что-то щелкнуло, Рамси притянул Теона к себе и поцеловал. Теон закинул руки ему на шею, чувствуя привкус табака во рту и то, как бьется сердце — почему-то не его собственное, а Рамси.  
\- Я тебя трахну, — пообещал тот, отрываясь от его рта.  
\- Давай, — Теон, ухмыльнувшись, облизнул губы. — Только не ручником, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, — согласился Рамси, стаскивая куртку и швыряя ее на пол.

Встав на нее коленями, Теон ощутил, как руки Рамси обнимают его сзади, как соскальзывают ниже, расстегивая молнию его ширинки. Футболку он снял сам, потом принялся расшнуровывать кеды и в результате просто стащил их, подцепляя пятку одного носком другого. Когда Рамси сдернул с него джинсы и белье, Теон ощутил себя странно — в гараже было холодно, он был полностью голым, а Рамси — все еще нет.  
\- А ты разденешься?  
\- Тебе этого хочется?  
\- Нуу… Да. 

Он накрыл ладонью свой член, уже полностью твердый, и от прикосновения тот заныл и потяжелел еще сильнее. Он машинально сделал пару движений кулаком. Рамси смотрел на это чуть прищурившись, а потом спросил:  
\- Значит, дома ты себя не трогал?  
\- Нет.  
Рамси молча дернул его руки на себя, соединяя запястья вместе, и сжал их одной рукой, другой в это время расстегивая ремень. Глаза Теона расширились, когда он стянул ремнем его предплечья, дернув так, что Теон вскрикнул.  
\- Эй! Это обязательно?  
\- Встань на четвереньки.

Теон медлил, и Рамси надавил на его шею, пригибая его к полу, и одновременно дернул за край ремня. Теон ударился локтями о прикрытый курткой бетонный пол гаража. Вообще-то, он рассчитывал на что-то другое — например, что Рамси пригласит его в дом. Кровать или хотя бы диван были бы куда удобнее. По ребрам прошла волна мурашек. Рамси провел рукой по внутренней стороне его бедра, заставляя его расставить ноги шире, и Теон с удивлением заметил, что его горячая ладонь немного дрожит.  
Он пригнулся, утыкаясь лбом в обмотанные ремнем руки (вообще-то, было довольно болезненно), и глубоко вздохнул. Вздох получился рваным и прерывистым. Он был полностью раскрыт сейчас, и Рамси, стоя за ним на коленях, рассматривал его. Теон вздрогнул, почувствовав скользящее прикосновение его пальцев к промежности и мошонке.  
\- Ты знаешь, что у тебя там шов? — выдохнул Рамси горячо и обжег дыханием то самое место, о котором он говорил. — Идет от самой дырки. Ровный такой. Как шрам.  
\- Я думаю, у всех такой, — сдержанно ответил Теон.  
\- У тебя он красивый.

Теон вздохнул еще раз — уже совсем прерывисто. Мышцы туго сжатого входа медленно расслаблялись, как будто Рамси давил на них взглядом. Сейчас Теону больше всего хотелось, чтобы он перестал пялиться и наконец дотронулся до него там.  
Рамси так и сделал. Только не совсем так, как Теон надеялся.  
Сжав его ягодицу и отводя ее в сторону, Рамси сильно и хлестко ударил его двумя пальцами — вроде бы, совсем легко, но Теон коротко взвыл, дернувшись. Область была очень чувствительная. Напряженный член качнулся от резкого рывка, шлепнув по животу.  
\- Какого черта?!  
\- Ты же мне наврал, так?  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Просто знаю, — Рамси ударил его еще раз, уже сильнее.  
\- Мать твою! Прекрати! Ой! — удары посыпались один за другим, и Теон начал извиваться, пытаясь увернуться. Собственные волосы, упав на лоб, мотались перед глазами.  
\- А как ты это делал? — продолжил Рамси, остановившись.

Теон замер, тяжело дыша. Между ягодиц все жгло и в то же время слегка онемело.  
\- Господи, обычно, — быстро сказал он. — Брал и дрочил. Ну, и пальцем. Сзади.  
\- Хорошо, — кивнул Рамси.  
И хлестнул его еще раз, с особенной силой.  
\- Ты… Ты делаешь мне больно!  
\- Ты моя сучка, и я делаю с тобой то, что ты заслуживаешь, — это выходило за пределы обычных пошлых разговоров, которые бездумно ведут во время секса.

Теон, морщась, застонал, и качнулся вперед, пытаясь ползти. В этот момент Рамси вставил в него мокрый от слюны палец. Несмотря на то, что все горело, проникновение было совсем легким — кольцо мышц онемело, как под наркозом. Теон перестал вертеться и замер, пока его палец медленно ввинчивался вовнутрь. Горячая ладонь сжимала и отпускала его бедро, гладила кости на крестце. Рамси тоже тяжело дышал, а еще Теон слышал, как он облизывается и шумно сглатывает.  
Это было как раз то, чего не хватало, пока он гладил себя в душе и в постели. Даже не прикосновения — его взгляд.  
\- Ох… Просто сделай это. Трахни меня наконец.  
\- Не двигайся и не смотри.

Он начал раздеваться за границей видимости Теона. Это могло казаться очередной попыткой властного жеста — у Теона все эти его манеры будили смесь раздражения и желания — но в данном случае “не смотри” прозвучало так, словно Рамси сам опасался чего-то или чувствовал неуверенность.  
Теон, не выдержав, чуть повернул голову и покосился на него. Сложение у Рамси было не то, чтобы атлетическое. Во всяком случае, по сравнению с Роббом и Джоном — да и самим Теоном, фигура которого производила впечатление спортивной, несмотря на отсутствие регулярных занятий.  
На безволосой груди Рамси блестела серебряная цепочка с уже знакомой Теону подвеской.  
\- Головой не крути, — посоветовал он, отшвыривая в сторону футболку, и в его голосе проскользнула нервная нотка.

Когда он входил, Теон прикусил губу, выворачивая запястья, прижатые друг к другу ремнем. Потом уронил на них голову, прогибаясь сильнее и видя, как дергается туда-сюда бетонный пол.  
Какие-то мысли сталкивались в голове, прерывистые и нестройные, как собственные хриплые стоны: “все-таки не маленький, хотя и кроссовер”, “сожми меня рукой”, “я совершенно пропал” — и почему-то “скоро зима”.

***  
Следующие несколько недель прошли в тумане. Время то ускорялось, то замедлялось. Теон обнаружил, что выучил наизусть расписание пригородных поездов, отходивших от Центрального железнодорожного вокзала Кардиффа по выходным.  
Рамси встречал его возле станции, прислонившись к машине и скрестив руки на груди. Потом они ехали куда-нибудь в темноту, и по дороге Теон клал руку ему на бедро. Все случалось на заднем сиденье машины — или прямо в поле, пока не стало слишком холодно. 

Голос Рамси нервировал Теона и заставлял судорожно сглатывать.  
\- Давай, кончи для меня.  
\- Ааах… Подожди, я просто…  
Он говорил с такой интонацией, что Теон действительно это делал. И потом, когда он снова говорил, это происходило опять.

Однажды Рамси прислонил его к рекламному щиту на парковке супермаркета, засунул ему руку в штаны и шептал на ухо. Если бы не это, Теон не ехал бы потом с мокрым пятном в паху. Все это выбивало почву у него из-под ног и заставляло голову кружиться, но привкус беспомощности был неприятен.  
\- Объясни, если тебе кто-то нравится, зачем его доводить до такого? — спросил он, пытаясь растереть ладонью след на светлых джинсах. — Считаешь, нормально унижать того, с кем ты… С кем ты.  
Рамси скривил губы, что выдавало какую-то работу мысли.  
\- Я никогда не видел ничего лучше, чем человек, который получает удовольствие, — сообщил он. — Который позволяет себе раскрыться.  
\- "Раскрыться" на твоем языке — это обкончать себе штаны и так расхаживать?  
\- Очень открытая жизненная позиция, нет? Перестань ныть, здесь даже нет никого, кроме нас.  
Теон не вполне понимал, что он имеет в виду. Он считал, что девчонки, которых он тискал в клубах, и кое-кто из пьяных парней, с которыми ему случалось обмениваться услугами на вечеринках, получали удовольствие. В этом не было ничего особенного — секс для этого и существует, думал Теон.  
Впрочем, такого удовольствия, которое было почти болезненным и еще чуть-чуть, и стало бы тошнотворным, он прежде не испытывал.  
\- И много кто перед тобой раскрывался? — осведомился он у Рамси, который пытался засунуть в паз выпадавший прикуриватель.  
Рамси хмыкнул и ничего не ответил.

***  
По крайней мере, Рамси больше не запрещал ему мастурбировать, пока они были не вместе.  
Когда он сказал это, Теон испытал облегчение. Хотя, вообще-то, то, что ему дали разрешение на пользование собственным членом и задницей, было странным. Обдумав эту ситуацию, Теон испытал такое раздражение, что спросил, можно ли ему присунуть кому-нибудь в туалете клуба или принять отсос, потому что неделя — это много.  
Рамси в первый момент оскалился с непритворным гневом, интенсивность которого пугала — хотя то, как он легко ведется, забавляло. Потом он улыбнулся, шепотом сказал: “Не надо меня дразнить”, — и очень легко погладил Теона по щеке.

***  
Теон понял, что не контролирует ситуацию, когда Рамси проколол ему уздечку и промежность в трех местах.  


Дело было в гараже, потому что в дом Рамси его не приглашал — как правило, они ездили по полям или уединялись на территории дома, но никогда — внутри. Теон подозревал, с чем это связано, он сам не был в восторге от идеи притащить Рамси в Пайк и представить Бейлону. В результате Русе Болтон, которого он ни разу не видел, но о котором много слышал, приобрел в его воображении статус сакральной фигуры.

Колол Рамси при помощи иголок от шприцев, помогая себе плоскогубцами с длинными кончиками. Увидев их, Теон почувствовал тошноту, потому что на какой-то момент ему показалось, что Рамси намерен отдавить ему яички. На деле тот просто использовал инструмент вместо медицинского зажима, какими пользуются пирсеры. Теон подозревал, что плоскогубцы грязные, и только позже смог оценить юмор ситуации — от них пахло виски, потому что Рамси поступил ответственно и облил их “Джеком Дэниелсом”.

\- Нет! Слушай, прекрати, — Теон лежал на спине в открытом багажнике разбитого пикапа, который Рамси водил до того, как пересел на красный ровер. — Ты хоть раз это делал?..  
Под коленями, обмотанными строительной клейкой лентой, проходила палка, которую Рамси нарыл в гараже — не то перекладина для душа, не то черенок от какого-то инвентаря. Теон, соглашаясь на это, думал, что в такой позе они будут трахаться.  
\- Боишься? — Рамси примерился, зацепляя полосу кожи плоскогубцами.  
Вид у него был увлеченный.  
\- А ты как думаешь?! Прекрати. Серьезно.  
\- Ты связан, — напомнил Рамси.  
\- О боже, нет! Ты же не собираешься правда...  
\- Тсс. Не дергайся.  
Теон послушался, потому что двигаться с иглой, приставленной между ног, было еще страшнее, чем замереть.  
О боже мой, подумал он, когда ткани поддались под резким движением и стало больно. Он сдвинутый на всю голову. Он ненормальный.

Проколы заживали пару месяцев и периодически оттуда выступала сукровица. В уздечку Рамси ему вставил серьгу из собственного уха, а в область промежности — три штанги.  
\- Я же говорил, что там ты очень красивый.  
Рамси был, в общем-то не чужд переживанию красоты. Во всяком случае, это слово он употреблял довольно часто. Но если он говорил о чем-то “красиво” — это что-то оказывалось в опасности. Если еще не было чем-то чертовски странным.  
Теон понятия не имел, почему у него ничего не воспалилось и не загноилось. Зато все время, пока проколы не зажили более-менее, Рамси обращался с ним довольно бережно. И даже не хватал за член без разрешения. Вернее, без прямой просьбы.

\- Сделаешь это? — спросил Теон, глядя ему в глаза и опираясь спиной о стену гаража.  
\- Что именно?  
\- Не знаю. Что-нибудь.  
\- Хорошо, — Рамси расстегнул его ширинку.  
Теон вздрогнул от прикосновения через тонкий слой ткани, а еще потому, что понял, что ожидал приказа раздеться. И то что Рамси делал это сам, выглядело как-то странно, хотя, строго говоря, ничего особенного в этом не было.  
Рамси встал на колени, и Теон схватился за его плечи.  
\- Это точно не вредно? — спросил он.  
\- Это полезно, — Рамси у него на глазах набрал в рот раствор хлоргексидина.  
Вообще-то, Теон побаивался, учитывая, какие у Рамси были зубы.  
В проколе на уздечке пощипывало, когда он погружался во влажное тепло вбирающего его в себя рта. В результате Теон чуть было не спросил: “Где ты этому научился?”, но сдержал себя, потому что это показало бы, насколько он впечатлен. Он вцепился Рамси в волосы, напрягаясь, и тот неожиданно убрал голову.  
\- Я не закончил, — хрипло сказал Рамси, поднимая глаза. — Повернись.

Рамси вообще ни чему не учился. Ни на ошибках, ни в университете, ни брать в рот. Теон ничего толком не знал о его прежнем опыте, хотя сам успел разболтать достаточное количество фактов из своей биографии.  
Ничего не рассказывал он только про Джона Сноу.

Вереск в полях отцветал.


	7. Chapter 7

С Русе Болтоном Теон познакомился неожиданно для себя и вследствие того, что Рамси неправильно рассчитал время.

Подойдя к дому за высокой оградой, Теон обнаружил, что ворота открыты, и оттуда выезжает длинный роллс-ройс с затемненными стеклами. Автомобиль затормозил, и Теон остался стоять, ожидая, что случится, потому что развернуться и убежать было бы как-то слишком глупо. Задняя дверца открылась, и наружу вышел сам мистер Болтон, распрямившись так, словно до этого хранился в машине в сложенном виде.  
Лицо Русе казалось почти безмятежным и полностью отвечало определению, которое дал ему Робб — никакое. С этого лица на Теона смотрели знакомые прозрачные глаза, которые изучали его примерно как чуточку скучную вещь, которая обнаружилась в неподходящем месте.  
Русе носил серый костюм, казавшийся очень простым, но идеально сидящим, а галстук был пыльно-розового цвета. В этом оттенке розового не было ничего легкомысленного — по сути, он тоже казался серым, перекликаясь с цветом пиджака. 

\- Здравствуй, — сказал Русе. — Ты же друг сыновей Эддарда Старка?  
\- Да, — кивнул Теон, чуть подумав. — Я Теон Грейджой.  
“Сэр” он добавлять не стал — именно потому, что испытал такой беглый порыв.  
\- А я, видишь ли, хозяин этого дома, — сказал Русе так, словно это нуждалось в пояснениях. И в то же время таким нейтральным тоном, будто это был неважный, ни к чему не обязывающий факт. — Могу я спросить, почему ты направляешься сюда?

\- Меня пригласили, — сдержанно ответил Теон.  
\- Вот как, — Русе понимающе кивнул. — Эддард сейчас в Лондоне, а его сыновья — в Кардиффе. Может быть, тебе тоже следует быть где-то еще?  
Теон нахмурился. Желание нахамить мешалось в нем с опасением, причем он сам не мог сказать наверняка, чего именно опасается — не станет же Болтон-старший, чем бы он ни занимался, стрелять в него посреди улицы ни с того, ни с сего. Или станет?.. Теон закусил губу.

Русе следил за изменениями в его лице с выражением, отдаленно похожим на сочувствие. Медленно оглядел его с головы до ног, остановившись взглядом на бедрах, обтянутых джинсами того самого покроя, что так не полюбился когда-то отцу Теона, а потом уголки его губ дрогнули. Судя по всему, это была улыбка — которая пропала так же неожиданно, как появилась.  
Безо всякого перехода он быстро задал несколько вопросов:  
\- Ты знаешь, что Рамси не всегда носил мою фамилию? Знаешь, откуда я его вытащил? А как он был зачат?..

Теон пожал плечами. Рамси ничего такого ему не рассказывал.  
Русе в этот момент напомнил Теону одного профессора в колледже, который дважды валил его на экзамене. У профессора был вид утомленного инквизитора, но Теон подозревал, что в глубине души тому нравилось смотреть, как студенты мнутся и затравленно озираются.

\- Муж его матери был должен мне, — пояснил Русе. — Такова специфика моей работы — у меня много должников. Иногда им нечем расплатиться… Или они думают, что нечем.  
Теон представил себе эту картинку родом из восьмидесятых, и его передернуло. Пара мордоворотов в плащах с накладными плечами, между ними — Русе с этой змеящейся, тихой, словно извиняющейся улыбкой на губах. И бледный абстинентно дрожащий человек, пытающийся перегородить своим телом путь в комнату: “Я найду деньги. Что угодно. Только не трогайте мою жену.”

Русе снова едва заметно улыбнулся.  
\- Тебе кажется, что он всегда делает, что хочет? — спросил он. — Так вот, это иллюзия. Большая часть того, что он мог рассказать о себе — ложь. Вернее, попытка порисоваться.  
Сам факт того, что отец Рамси решил поговорить с ним на эту тему, да еще с такой степенью откровенности, слегка лишал Теона душевного равновесия. Вернее, помещал в какой-то параллельный мир, где обычные правила поведения были не в чести. Наверное, это было какое-то семейное свойство Болтонов.  
\- Позволь, угадаю — про предков-кельтов он говорил охотнее, чем про мать-наркоманку?.. — Русе слегка выгнул бровь. — Судя по всему, ты не вполне понимаешь степень его... независимости. Поэтому я спрашиваю прямо. Тебе нужны деньги? Если ты такой смышленый молодой человек, каким кажешься, ты должен понимать, что Рамси не богат. Все, что есть у него — на самом деле мое. Я могу предложить тебе достаточную сумму, чтобы тебе не потребовалось больше приходить сюда.

Теон почувствовал, как обожгло щеки, и резко распрямил плечи.  
Он понял, что некоторые звуки, раздававшиеся в гараже и в саду, были прекрасно слышны в доме. Или Русе выходил на крыльцо. И потом, судя по всему, имел с Рамси какой-то разговор.  
Рамси ничего такого Теону не передавал. Все, что он делал — затыкал ему рот собственной рукой.  
\- Мне не нужны деньги, — твердо сказал Теон. — И я понятия не имею, что вам _кажется_ насчет меня, мистер Болтон.

\- Тебе не нужны деньги… — задумчиво повторил Русе. — Тогда что тебе нужно от него?.. Впрочем, я отлично представляю, кого он пытался разыграть перед тобой. И куда лучше, чем ты, понимаю, почему. Наверное, тебе кажется, что речь идет о чем-то волнующем… Мальчик провел юность за драками на мотоциклетных цепях. И прочитал за свою жизнь две книги — дорожный атлас и сборник валлийской поэзии. Представляешь себе, какая каша у него в голове? Все это не принесет тебе ничего хорошего.  
Теон не знал, что сказать. Он чувствовал себя оскорбленным, но больше всего ранило не предложение Русе, а то, что Рамси позволил этому случиться. И создал ситуацию, из-за которой с ним можно разговаривать в таком тоне.

\- Спасибо за предупреждение, мистер Болтон, — сказал Теон очень вежливо.  
Он размышлял о том, как быстро его снимет пулей невидимый за темными стеклами водитель, если он сунет в лицо Русе средний палец или выкинет что-нибудь в таком духе. Или, скорее, не было бы никакой стрельбы — просто Русе пережал бы ему сонную артерию быстрее, чем он успел бы провести контрудар, какие отрабатывал на лужайке Старков с Роббом. Болтон-старший был похож на человека, который способен убить голыми руками. Наверное, он редко стреляет сам, подумал Теон.

Русе вздохнул, покачал головой и двинулся обратно к машине.  
\- Ты должен кое-что знать, — сказал он прежде, чем снова исчезнуть в черном салоне. — Рамси принадлежит нашей семье. И он никогда не будет твоим.

Глядя вслед красным габаритным огням уезжающего роллс-ройса, Теон понял, что говоря о “семье”, Русе имел в виду не ту мафиозную семью, которая пишется с большой буквы, а Болтонов. А потом вспомнил, что в этой семье их только двое. Вот что на самом деле хотел сказать Русе Болтон.  
Бейлон был груб. И, в сущности, прост, как выловленный в заливе плавник. Он мог указывать Теону, как жить, осуждать его, портить его надежды и планы, но он никогда не стал бы говорить о своем сыне с такой липкой, внешне спокойной и в то же время смутно пугающей интонацией.  
Русе прощал Рамси странности, не ограничивал его в мелочах и бестрепетно выкупал из камеры. Но при этом говорил то, что означало “он принадлежит мне”, так, будто это само собой разумелось.

***  


Пройдя по мощеной камнями дорожке несколько шагов, Теон почти натолкнулся на Рамси, который шагнул ему навстречу из-за высокого можжевельника. Щеки Рамси были покрыты румянцем, который выделялся на бледной валлийской коже неровными пятнами. Теон видел такое только сразу после того, как Рамси отлипал от него, выравнивая дыхание.  
Было очевидно, что последние несколько минут Рамси стоял где-то поблизости за оградой.  
\- Какого дьявола? - поинтересовался Рамси так, словно Теон был в чем-то перед ним виноват.  
На скулах у него двигались желваки.  
\- Ты сказал приходить к семи, — огрызнулся Теон. — Это мне надо просить у тебя объяснений!

Сад вокруг молчал, только где-то стрекотали сверчки. Теон очень остро осознал, несколько он уязвим в этом месте, когда Рамси коснулся его шеи, обхватывая ее горячими пальцами. Эта хватка должна была, по его представлению, восстановить баланс сил и искупить пережитое унижение.  
Надо сказать, это отчасти работало — они были здесь наедине, и Теон чувствовал, как слабеют колени под этим взглядом, ввинчивающимся в его лицо. Что бы ни говорил Русе, сейчас Рамси держал Теона за горло и в то же время быстро облизывал губы — увидев, как быстро мелькнул его язык, Теон вспомнил горячее влажное прикосновение и переступил с ноги на ногу, резко ощутив ряд штанг, скрытых под одеждой.

\- Ты знаешь, кто я такой? — тихо спросил Рамси, отпустив его шею. Теон кивнул, хотя теперь скорее следовало помотать головой. — У меня есть определенные обязательства.  
\- Чего?.. - переспросил Теон растерянно.  
Рамси в его представлениях не слишком вязался с обязательствами.  
\- То, чему я должен соответствовать. Рано или поздно я буду рулить здесь всем, — Рамси мотнул головой в сторону темного дома.

Разрыв касания разомкнул какие-то невидимые связи, и теперь Теон снова испытал желание сопротивляться. Второй раз за вечер ему захотелось продемонстрировать Болтону средний палец.  
\- Я понял, — сказал он едко. — Я не соответствую. Поэтому твой отец предлагает мне денег, как залетевшей телке, чтобы отвязалась, — на этой фразе лицо Рамси почему-то потемнело, но Теон продолжал. — А ты меня трахаешь в гараже, потихоньку. В гараже-то ты ковбой. 

\- Теон.  
\- Что?  
Рамси положил руку ему на плечо.  
\- Два дня назад я оглушил одного парня битой. Потом связал ему ноги и оставил в яме на стройплощадке. А потом он очнулся… не вовремя. Я долго возился, надо сказать. Никогда раньше не управлял бетономешалкой.  
Теон с трудом сглотнул. Он просто не мог поверить в такую постановку вопроса. Он целовался с Рамси, касался его кожи и все такое… В теории он представлял себе, какую роль Рамси выполняет в делах отца, но это казалось ему эпизодом из какого-то фильма, а не реальностью.

\- Ты мне угрожаешь _этим?_.. — бесцветно спросил он.  
Рамси удивился.  
\- Нет, ты что. Рассказываю, как прошла моя неделя. Если я начну тебе угрожать... — его пальцы на плече Теона сжались, сдавливая до боли. — Я так и скажу: веди себя как следует, или я на тебе живого места не оставлю.  
\- Перестань, — выдавил Теон.

Рука Рамси разжалась и поползла вниз по его спине.  
\- Или трахну так, что у тебя посыплются искры из глаз. Отца здесь больше нет. А я знаю, чего ты хочешь. Чтобы тебя имели как шлюху, — Теон поморщился и охнул, когда пальцы Рамси сжали его пониже спины. — Засаживали в горло и в задницу. Ты хочешь это чувствовать. Вряд ли кто-то еще сделает это так, как надо. Просто помни об этом.  
Рамси опустил вторую руку и коснулся его ширинки. По его лицу медленно расплылась улыбка.  
\- Я же говорил.

Теон молчал, стоя с полузакрытыми глазами среди вечернего сада, который уже начинал дышать вечерней сыростью. Он ничего не сказал, все еще думая про биту и стройплощадку, но по-настоящему беспомощным его делало другое. _Вот это ощущение “пожалуйста пожалуйста пожалуйста”, которое он замечает._

Под влиянием какой-то мысли зрачки Рамси расширились, заполняя светлую радужку.  
\- Ты сказал, что я делаю это… как ты выразился, “потихоньку”? — уточнил он. — А ты хочешь наоборот, так?  
Теон молча кивнул, уже чувствуя холод опасения в груди.  
\- Ты сам попросил. А я сделаю для тебя все, что ты попросишь, — пообещал Рамси, безотрывно глядя ему в глаза.  
Потом он погладил Теона по щеке.  
\- Сейчас в этом доме распоряжаюсь я. 

***  


Он сидел на полу возле кресла Рамси, который периодически гладил его по голове или касался шеи, а рядом были шестеро типов из банды — из-за этого даже просторная гостиная казалась меньше. Они вели себя так, словно Теона тут не было, или он был собакой. И в то же время он ловил на себе их взгляды — презрительные, любопытные, жадные. Чаще всех смотрел Деймон, самый молодой из всех — он, пожалуй, был бы даже хорош собой, если бы не неприятное, какое-то гаденькое выражение лица.

Перед этим Рамси минут сорок трахал Теона наверху. Комната была на удивление чистой, почти безликой и какой-то необжитой, но у Теона было мало возможностей подумать об этом, потому что он сжимал руками подушку, пока деревянная спинка колотилась в стену. Вероятно, Расми мечтал воспользоваться спальней отца (наверное, выдержанной в неброских серо-розовых тонах), но не решился. Но эффектно было и так. Рамси не включил никакой музыки, как предпочитал делать в машине. Сначала Теон старался не вскрикивать, но потом сдержаться уже не получалось, и на первом этаже все было хорошо слышно. Теон рассчитывал, что на этом все закончится, а он отсидится в спальне, но Рамси позвал его вниз под тем предлогом, что кто-то должен прикуривать ему сигареты.

Теон знал, что они бандиты и убивали людей. Они знали, чем Рамси с ним занимается. После такого представления сомнений точно быть не могло. Теон сидел у его ног, а Рамси всем своим видом давал понять, что имеет его, как хочет. На фоне отъезда Русе это была демонстрация независимости, но Теон не был уверен, что это именно то, что надо показывать толпе мафиозных типов для утверждения авторитета.

\- Они пытаются нас кинуть, — сказал парень по имени Алин, стараясь смотреть в лицо Рамси, а не туда, где была его рука.  
\- Значит, зайдем к ним и позаботимся о том, чтобы такого не случилось, — сказал Рамси, привлекая голову Теона к своему бедру.  
\- У них еще три дня, — возразил Алин. — Может, стоит подождать...  
\- Чего тут ждать?! — повысил голос Рамси. — Если даже ты видишь, что пахнет кидаловом! Я чую такие вещи. Пока ты распускаешь сопли, эти мрази планируют соскочить и слиться.  
Теон старался не поднимать глаз. Когда Рамси ощутимо покатал его щекой по боковому шву на брюках, он подобрался внутри, подумав, что Рамси, который фактически ласкает его так на публике, может заставить его сделать и что-то еще. Например, вставить ему член в рот перед всеми. Нет, для такого он все-таки недостаточно безумный. Или достаточно?..  
Рамси как раз засунул ладонь ему за ворот сзади, поглаживая выступающие позвонки.

Парни из банды переглянулись между собой, и Алин хмуро спросил:  
\- Тогда как поступим?  
Рамси наклонился к Теону и велел:  
\- Выпить принеси.  
\- Что?.. — переспросил Теон.  
\- Виски. С лимоном. И ром тащи, — Рамси указал в сторону кухни.

Когда он резал лимон, зашедший за чем-то Деймон изобразил непристойную гримасу, несколько раз толкнув изнутри языком щеку, и потянулся к нему так, словно хотел ущипнуть за задницу. Но не решился. Вместо этого осмотрел плоды трудов Теона на подносе и, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, посоветовал:  
\- Мельче режь. Или ничего, кроме чужого члена, в руках держать не привык?  
Теон посмотрел на него, сузив глаза. Деймон, хмыкнув, сделал шаг назад и ретировался. Теон подозревал, что дело было не в его способности отшить, а кое в чем ином. 

\- А лед где? — спросил Алин после того, как Теон поставил поднос на низкий столик перед диваном.  
По идее, следовало бы выплеснуть этот виски Алину в лицо, но он слишком боялся Рамси. Теон сходил за льдом. В морозилке он увидел кое-как завернутую в полиэтилен ободранную тушку зайца.  
\- Когда вернется мистер Болтон... — начал Дик.  
\- Это я — мистер Болтон, понятно?! — рявкнул Рамси и привлек Теона к себе, сажая на подлокотник кресла, как девчонку.  
\- Поэтому тут эта соска? — спросил Алин.  
Рамси осклабился.  
\- Именно так. И не надо на него пялиться почем зря.  
Алин сжал челюсти и опустил глаза.

Как только они покинули дом, Рамси снова трахнул его, наклонив над креслом в гостиной. Рамси молчал и дышал тяжело, как после драки. Теон чувствовал головокружение. Он весь вечер был опутан мелкими касаниями Рамси, как невидимой сетью. Наверное, из-за этого он уже после нескольких сильных толчков вздрогнул и обмяк, хватаясь за кожаную спинку.

***  
Отъезд Русе привел к тому, что Теон провел с Рамси ночь в одной постели.  
После всего, что произошло за вечер, он чувствовал себя не то частично парализованным, не то ударенным чем-то тяжелым, поэтому не попытался уехать на последнем поезде. Вместо этого пошел в душ, когда Рамси бросил ему полотенце.

У Болтонов было несколько ванных комнат, и та, что была поближе к комнате Рамси, оказалась самой маленькой. Вместо ванны тут была душевая кабинка. Быстро ополоснувшись и высушив волосы полотенцем, Теон вернулся в спальню и обнаружил, что Рамси сидит на постели и смотрит на пистолет в своих руках.  
\- Сволочи, — сказал он, обращаясь скорее к беретте, чем к Теону. — Продажные твари.  
\- Ваши парни, или те, кто пытается… кинуть? — спросил Теон, садясь рядом на кровать.  
\- Все, — ответил Рамси. — Все без исключения.

Перед сном Рамси медленно водил ладонями по его телу, потом покатал головой по своему животу, и Теон сполз вниз. Он постарался сделать это быстрее, чем Рамси придет в голову взять его в третий раз за вечер. После того, какими интенсивными были первые два раза, он чувствовал себя разбитым, и сам был бы не против, чтобы ему медленно отсосали, но затрагивать этот вопрос не стал. Рамси был все еще на взводе после отъезда парней и больно стискивал волосы у него на затылке. 

Кровать была не очень широкая, односпальная, а Рамси стремился притиснуть его к себе. Теон долго смотрел в темный потолок после того, как Рамси заснул, перекинув руку через его грудь. Почему-то он был уверен, что Рамси должен храпеть, но на деле тот спал тихо, сильно и глубоко дыша. Засыпал он примерно полторы минуты. Слушая его дыхание, Теон вдруг подумал, что завтра Рамси отправится разбираться с какими-то недружелюбно настроенными должниками. Возможно, там будут стрелять. Возможно, его ранят или убьют.

Он дотронулся до щеки спящего Рамси, отводя от его лица темную прядь волос. Сердце Рамси билось ровно и шумно, стуча, как сочленения поезда, отходящего по пятницам с Кардиффского вокзала.


	8. Chapter 8

День он провел, слоняясь по второму этажу. Рамси запретил ему спускаться, из чего Теон сделал вывод, что в доме появлялись и еще люди — наверное, кто-то из обслуги приходил покормить собак и пропылесосить гостиную, где накануне Рамси с его людьми натрясли пепла. Еще Теон слышал, как на лужайке работает газонокосилка.

Рамси оставил ему пару покупных сэндвичей и газировку. Сэндвичи были странным выбором, потому что, как подозревал Теон, в доме кто-то готовил для мистера Болтона — и, скорее всего, делал это хорошо. Вместе с тем Рамси предпочитал питаться бутербродами с заправки и собственноручно убитыми зайцами. Зрелище ободранной, но совершенно целой тушки в морозилке, где полагалось быть полуфабрикатам, все еще не шло у Теона из головы. Стараясь не думать об этом, он добрался до компьютера и занимался тем, что слушал музыку и развлекал себя онлайн-игрой. 

Периодически он смотрел на телефон. Но никто не звонил. Только пришло сообщение от Сэма, который спрашивал, придет ли он сегодня ночевать. Теон тоже отправил ему сообщение, в котором не вполне пристойно интересовался, не связан ли этот вопрос с личными планами Сэма. Такие намеки всегда вгоняли того в краску. Конечно, Сэм не собирался приводить девчонку и заставлять ее выкрикивать его имя — скорее, он хотел устроить с друзьями вечер настольных игр. Как-то раз, поздно вернувшись домой, Теон вломился к нему с каким-то вопросом и, не устояв на ногах, завалился на изображавшее фэнтезийный мир игровое поле, порушив дислокацию фигурок и фишек. Сэм припоминал ему это до сих пор.

Рамси никто не убил — напротив, он вернулся ближе к вечеру в приподнятом настроении и блестя зубами. Он выглядел беспокойным, как и вчера, но по-другому. Казался наполненным какой-то веселой и злой энергией. Теон улыбнулся ему, почти простив все, что происходило накануне — не то, потому, что Рамси поцеловал его с порога, не то потому, что тот в принципе был невредим.

\- Поиграешь со мной в игру? — спросил Рамси, подталкивая его к кровати.  
\- В какую?  
\- Хорошую. Ты выиграешь в любом случае.  
Теон прищурился, упираясь руками в его грудь:  
\- Какие правила?  
\- Сначала ты снимаешь всю одежду.  
\- А потом?  
Рамси медленно вытянул из-под воротника цепочку, расстегнул, а потом снял с нее амулет.  
\- А потом… Узнаешь.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Теон закусил губу и стащил футболку.

***

Теон стоял на коленях у изножья кровати, с руками, стянутыми за спиной веревкой. Он мог сесть на пятки, но подняться или существенно отодвинуться не вышло бы. Рамси приковал его к кровати за кольцо в члене при помощи цепочки, которую носил на шее, зацепив другой конец в реечной раме, где помещался матрас. Привязь была тончайшая, но как следует двигаться Теон не мог, потому что речь шла об его уздечке.  
\- Прекрасно выглядишь, — сообщил Рамси, легко проведя пальцем между его ягодиц.  
Теон вздрогнул всем телом, и цепочка натянулась.  
\- Это и есть игра? — спросил он.

\- Главная игра начнется, когда я буду у тебя за спиной, — Рамси отошел на несколько шагов, не сводя с него глаз. Наверное, странное впечатление от его взгляда, вызывавшего порой мурашки, было связано с тем, что, увлекаясь чем-то, Рамси мог очень долго смотреть, не мигая. — Сначала я обязан это сфотографировать.  
Он потянулся к столу и взял телефон Теона.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Буду дрочить, когда ты уедешь. А еще могу отправить твоему старику.  
\- У него нет электронной почты, — с удовольствием отозвался Теон.  
\- Ничего, запишу на диск и…

В этот момент телефон Теона завибрировал у него в руках. Рамси посмотрел на экран.  
\- А вот и папочка, — Рамси широко улыбнулся и сел верхом на стул, не выпуская из рук телефона.  
\- Не трогай! — крикнул Теон и осекся, потому что Рамси уже нажал на кнопку, а потом включил громкую связь.  
\- Слушаю, — сказал Рамси, поднося мобильный к губам и не сводя глаз с провисшей и упавшей на простыни цепочки.  
\- Алло! Теон! Это ты? — услышал он голос отца.  
\- Нет, мистер Грейджой, это не Теон.

\- Кто это? С кем я говорю? — Бейлон на том конце невидимого провода уже начал злиться. Теон хорошо умел распознавать его недовольство по тому, как он повышал голос.  
\- Меня зовут Рамси Болтон. Мы с Теоном хорошо проводим время.  
Теон сжал зубы и пополз к краю кровати, перебирая коленями.  
\- Что?.. Это какая-то шутка? Где он? — спросила трубка.  
\- У меня в постели.

Теон смотрел на Рамси расширенными глазами, рассчитывая, что тот уже вдоволь поиздевался и вот-вот перестанет. Рамси смотрел на него в ответ, все так же не мигая. Теон ощутил дурноту, осознав, что Рамси действительно намерен рассказать его отцу-моряку про их отношения; причем, возможно, рассказать в подробностях, поскольку здесь особенно впечатляли подробности.  
Он с ужасом понял, что вчерашняя сцена в гостиной еще не была полной расплатой за разговор с Русе Болтоном.

\- Сейчас день. Он что, болен?  
Рамси склонил голову на бок, разглядывая извивавшегося на краю кровати Теона:  
\- Нет, не думаю... Он у меня гостит на выходных. Я уже говорил, что мы хорошо проводим время?..  
\- Да кто ты такой?! — заорал Бейлон, который, кажется, начал понимать, о чем идет речь — куда быстрее, чем можно было предположить.  
\- Если не верите, спросите у него, — Рамси повернул телефон динамиком от себя.  
\- Теон? — позвал отец строго и требовательно.

Теон в это время вращал запястьями, пытаясь развязаться, но веревка была затянута намертво. Судя по всему, Рамси вообще не собирался ее развязывать — наигравшись, планировал ее разрезать.  
\- Да, — глухо отозвался он.  
Если бы он промолчал, была бы возможность списать это все на дурацкие шутки однокурсников. Но у Бейлона, как ясно понял Теон, всегда были какие-то подозрения такого свойства на его счет. И теперь они превратились в уверенность.

\- Ты его знаешь, так?  
\- Нет. То есть, да. Это мой… мой приятель, и он немного не в себе.  
\- И пока не в тебе! — Рамси округлил глаза.  
Бейлон в трубке спросил хрипло и отрывисто:  
\- Это правда?  
\- Папа, я все объясню. Я просто...  
\- Я знал, что этой дрянью кончится, — резко сказал Бейлон. — С того момента, как ты решил, что мужская работа для тебя слишком грязная. Многому выучился, да?  
\- Нет, я…  
\- Ты мне больше не сын, — в трубке раздались короткие гудки и звонок закончился.

\- И что это было?! — закричал Теон, дернувшись и зашипев от боли.  
\- Правда, — пожал плечами Рамси. — Папочка узнал, кто ты такой. А мы узнали, каков он.  
Теон дрожал. Его всего трясло, руки болели, и пропал всякий намек на эрекцию, которая была до звонка. Теперь весь сексуальный настрой разом улетучился. Теону больше не хотелось, чтобы Рамси забрался на кровать как он есть, полностью одетым, и наконец засадил ему — так, чтобы эта дурацкая цепь дергалась при каждом рывке.

\- Ты соображаешь, что ты наделал? Ты только что лишил меня отца!  
\- Тебе точно нужен был такой отец?  
\- У меня нет другого... Отпусти меня немедленно!! — выкрикнул Теон, ударив коленом в спинку кровати.  
Рамси пожал плечами и щелкнул выкидным ножом. Он полоснул по веревке, и та распалась. Теон, кривясь, разминал передавленные запястья затекших рук, пока Рамси, не выпуская из рук ножа, снимал с него цепочку. Как только он закончил, Теон взвился с места и потянулся к своему белью.

\- Ты всегда хотел ему сказать что-то такое, правда? — Рамси снова повесил цепь с крестом себе на шею, — Хотел, но не решался. Делал вид, что ты тот, кем не являешься. Изображал такого сына, каким он хотел тебя видеть... Или пытался подражать мертвым братьям, а? Но всегда неудачно, потому что это было вранье. А теперь это закончилось. Теперь все в порядке.  
Он шагнул к застегивавшему джинсы Теону, запустил пальцы в его волосы и попытался погладить по голове.  
\- Я обещал, что ты выиграешь. Нам нужен кто-то еще?..

Его прикосновения были все такими же горячими, и полчаса назад Теон ничего так не хотел. Но теперь он резко отшатнулся.  
Он чувствовал в этот момент, что ненавидит Рамси. Что все последние месяцы были ошибкой.  
\- Я уезжаю, — сказал он. — Прямо сейчас.  
Рамси снова пожал плечами.  
\- Хорошо, я тебя отвезу.  
\- Ты не понял?! — Теон натянул футболку и пытался справиться с молнией куртки, но пальцы прыгали. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня отвозил! Я позволял тебе делать всю эту больную дрянь! Я позволил тебе обращаться со мной как со шлюхой перед твоими придурками! Но это… это слишком. Это значит, что ты скотина.

\- Я позвоню тебе, когда ты приедешь, — он смотрел, не меняясь в лице — его черты оставались такими неподвижными, что неясно было, понял ли он вообще слова Теона.  
\- Пошел на хрен, — сказал Теон. — Я больше не хочу тебя видеть. Никогда.  
Глаза Рамси остекленели.  
Теон ощутил холод под ложечкой, ожидая, что Рамси все-таки начнет угрожать — история про бетон все еще была жива в памяти — но тот только сказал:  
\- Не уходи.  
Теон помедлил пару мгновений, взял свой телефон, подхватил сумку и устремился к двери.  
Рамси не пытался его задержать.

***

Рамси не просто опозорил его перед отцом — для Бейлона это было приговором. Или диагнозом. “Ты не мужчина”. Теон больше не стоил его инвестиций. Это выяснилось, когда отец перестал переводить ему деньги. У Бейлона Грейджоя кончились сыновья. 

Сидя на кухне и держа обеими руками чашку кофе с молоком, Теон сказал:  
\- Сэм, мне больше нечем платить за жилье.  
Сэм Тарли подпер рукой обширный подбородок. В его глазах было сочувствие, но помочь Теону он ничем не мог.  
\- Ты мог бы найти работу, — предложил он.  
Теон кивнул.  
\- Конечно, я так и поступлю. Но месяц кончается, и прямо сейчас мне нечем расплатиться. Это еще не все. Он больше не будет оплачивать мою учебу.  
\- Займи у кого-нибудь денег, а потом все устроится.

Сэму было легко говорить, он с первого курса работал в библиотеке. Зарабатывал мало, но доход имел стабильный, к тому же для его скромных развлечений этого хватало. Теон просто не привык так жить. Но, похоже, теперь пора было экстренно научиться.  
\- Ты можешь найти бесплатное жилье на время, — продолжал Сэм. — У тебя же много, этих… подружек. Вот и остановись у кого-нибудь из них.  
Теон молча кивнул. “Подружек” у него не было уже очень давно.

\- Теон?..  
\- Да.  
\- Мне нравится быть твоим соседом, даже если я иногда ворчу. С тобой весело. Но ты понимаешь, это не я решаю, — Тарли виновато развел руками.  
\- Спасибо, Сэм.

***

Рамси звонил несколько раз. Теон не брал трубку, и звонки прекратились.  
Теон старался не думать о нем в эти дни. Однако порой он снова вспоминал этот последний, странно остановившийся, замерзший взгляд — как будто глаза Рамси действительно были изо льда.  
Потом Теон снова остро его ненавидел, вспоминая всю гнусь, которую Рамси успел сделать.  
С самого начала было очевидно, что он подонок. Но Теон закрыл на это глаза, думая, что находится в безопасности. Хотя с чего бы.  
Это из-за него он потерял отца. И не только отца.

Джон Сноу мог бы ему помочь сейчас одним своим существованием рядом. Джон Сноу, который умудрялся учиться, работать, не пропускать спортзал и всегда иметь свежий вид по утрам.  
В том, что теперь Теон не мог ему позвонить, он тоже обвинял Рамси. И себя.  
“Почему ты портишь все своими руками. Почему умудряешься изгадить самое лучшее, что случается с тобой. Никто больше так не умеет. Почти никто.”

Теон прогуливал университет, объясняя это себе тем, что нужно подумать. Проведя пару дней в состоянии полнейшей несобранности, то хватая телефон, то снова его откладывая, он наконец понял, чего хочет на самом деле.  
Он был уверен, что дело тут не в том, что ему негде жить. Просто когда Рамси пропал из его жизни, с глаз спала какая-то пелена, которая мешала ясно видеть все это время.  
Впрочем, просто позвонить он все еще был не в силах.

***

Где находится новый дом Джона, он узнал у Робба. Джон снял эту квартиру совсем недавно, исполнив свою мечту и съехав от Старков. От центра было далековато, зато район был тихий и зеленый. Вдоль улицы шел ряд высоких деревьев — теперь полностью облетевших, голых и черных в осенних сумерках. Глубоко засунув руки в карманы, Теон подошел к парадной, поднялся на крыльцо и посмотрел на кнопки с номерами квартир у двери. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, он нажал на кнопку. Никто не ответил.  
Теон ссутулился, ежась от холодного ветра. Прошлой ночью подмораживало, и теперь воздух снова становился уже не по-осеннему холодным. Теон сел на скамейку за деревом неподалеку, не сводя глаз с дверей. Время шло, наблюдательный пункт продувало, и чтобы согреться, он был вынужден сходить в ближайшую забегаловку и купить горячего кофе на вынос. 

Теон надвинул капюшон и, обняв себя руками, впал в какое-то оцепенение. Он почти заснул на лавке, поставив рядом бумажный стаканчик с недопитым кофе. Очнулся от звона, когда проходившая мимо женщина бросила в кофе несколько пенсов, неверно истолковав его позу и рваные джинсы. Теон фыркнул ей вслед. Потом задумался и выудил монеты — тут как раз хватало на одну поездку в автобусе.  
Потом он поднял голову и увидел Джона.

Тот шел вдоль дома и не замечал Теона на аллее — отчасти из-за ряда деревьев, отчасти из-за того, что разговаривал с рыжеволосой девушкой, державшейся за его локоть. Когда они приблизились к крыльцу, она засмеялась и поцеловала Джона в щеку, а он улыбнулся. Это была та самая очень редкая улыбка Джона, которая заставляла Теона чувствовать себя так, словно он увидел радугу или кровь в венах стала газированной.  
Теон несколько раз быстро сглотнул. В горле пересохло.  
Похоже, он действительно надеялся, что Джон его возьмет обратно — если было еще какое-то обратно.

Когда дверь за ними закрылась, Теон все еще видел его черное пальто, похожее на бушлат, его походку и лицо. Дверь отделила его от мира снаружи, оставив наедине с его новой жизнью, к которой Теон отношения не имел.  
Все это, наверное и когда-нибудь, могло бы принадлежать Теону. Если бы что-то пошло по-другому.  
“Ты думал, что он будет ждать тебя всю жизнь? Ты был не в состоянии подождать одно лето”.

В кулаке он все еще сжимал горсть пенсов.  
Его принимают за бездомного. Это не так. Пока у него есть дом. И деньги на проезд туда.  
Над темной аллей закружились в воздухе редкие хлопья — первый снег.  
Зима действительно пришла.

***

Он ответил на этот звонок почти бездумно.  
Сэм готовился к занятиям, закрывшись у себя в комнате, квартира тонула в вечерних сумерках, а Теон прошел очередной уровень. Больше всего хотелось сходить в бар и развеяться как следует — так, как он делал это раньше, но было не на что. Напрашиваться к Роббу или намекать тому, что он не против, чтобы его угостили пивом, не хотелось. Робб начал бы задавать вопросы или заговорил о Джоне.  
\- Да? — сказал Теон в трубку.  
\- Я безумно по тебе скучаю, — сказал Рамси.

Теон промолчал, не зная, как на это ответить.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Тебе нужно сделать только один шаг. Или пять. Но не больше десяти.  
\- Что?..  
\- Я у тебя за дверью.  
Теон медленно приблизился к двери и прикоснулся к ней ладонью.  
\- Ты правда здесь?  
\- Да, — ответил Рамси одновременно в трубке и через дверь.

Теон вышел на лестницу как был — голым по пояс, в видавших виды штанах, которые таскал дома.  
Рамси смотрел на него пару секунд, а потом дернул на себя. На площадке было холодно, но Теон этого почти не ощущал. Только чувствовал голой кожей холодные молнии и заклепки у него на куртке.  
Разорвав поцелуй, Теон вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и предупредил:  
\- Это ничего не значит.  
Рамси выгнул бровь. Его волосы были взлохмаченными и влажными — на улице снова шел снег.

\- Ты до сих пор не понимаешь, что сделал? — спросил Теон. — Отец порвал со мной отношения. Мне негде жить.  
Пытаясь отстраниться, Теон ощущал себя так, словно пробовал руками остановить небольшой асфальтоукладчик. Рамси не отпускал его, но и не причинял ему боли и не пытался напугать. Он просто смотрел на Теона как наркоман на дозу крэка.  
\- Я понимаю, — сказал Рамси, все еще держа руки у него на спине. — Да, я все это сделал. И я о тебе позабочусь.  
\- У вас “позаботиться” — это ведь значит залить бетоном?.. — уточнил Теон. — Если ты предлагаешь мне переселиться в дом к твоему отцу, то за этим дело не станет.

\- Нет, — Рамси покачал головой. — Я предлагаю тебе переселиться ко мне.  
\- Куда это?  
\- Я снял квартиру. Здесь.  
Теон присвистнул и заглянул в окно на площадке.  
\- Ты будешь ездить в городе на битом внедорожнике?  
\- Нет, — сказал Рамси ласково. — Я куплю гибрид, это очень экологично.  
Теон шутку оценил.

\- Это все чудесно. Но почему ты думаешь, что я соглашусь?.. Нет, погоди. Ты уже снял квартиру в Кардиффе… из-за меня?  
Рамси не ответил. Вместо этого он сказал:  
\- Мне кажется, тебе некуда больше идти.  
Теон фыркнул.  
\- Я могу пожить у Старков.  
\- Давай, — легко согласился Рамси.

Где-то минуту они молчали, глядя в разные стороны.  
Потом Теон сказал:  
\- Я никогда ни с кем не жил. В этом смысле.  
Рамси завел за ухо прядь волос и вдруг опустил глаза, глядя куда-то себе под ноги.  
\- Помнишь, ты спросил, много ли кто передо мной раскрывался?..  
\- Допустим, и что?..  
\- Так вот, никто. Вообще никто. И я тоже ни с кем не жил. И ни с кем не спал в одной постели. До того раза.  
Теон смотрел на него долго, думая о том, что Рамси чертовски прав — ему некуда больше идти. И жить у Старков, куда в любой момент может зайти Джон со своей рыжей подружкой, он не станет.  
В конце концов, Теон так до сих пор и не снял пирсинг.

Рамси положил руку ему на щеку, задев большим пальцем угол губ.  
\- Просто кивни, — попросил Рамси и быстро сглотнул. — Один раз.  
Теон кивнул — или касавшаяся его щеки ладонь Рамси потянула его голову вниз, заставив сделать это.  
\- Учти, я расцениваю это как согласие.  
\- На что? — спросил Теон, потому что звучало так, словно речь шла не только о совместном проживании.  
\- Быть моим.  
\- Хорошо, — сказал Теон, и Рамси снова его поцеловал — так же, как и в первый раз, летом, глубоко вгрызаясь в его рот.  
Теон на тот момент все еще думал, что это просто фигура речи, и “быть моим” — значит “встречаться” или что-то вроде того.

***

В последнюю ночь, которую он провел на своей старой квартире среди коробок, его разбудил звонок Робба. Теон, еще только взяв телефон в руку, почувствовал — что-то не так. Что-то пошло чертовски неправильно.


	9. Chapter 9

Теону некуда было деть руки. Он обхватил себя за плечи, потом снова уронил ладони на стол. Просторная кухня Старков выглядела пустой.  
Он смотрел в спину Джону, и ему показалось, что плечи того чуть дрогнули.  
\- Кейтилин и девочки уже там, а мы поедем сегодня днем, — сказал Джон, не оборачиваясь. — Будешь кофе?  
\- Да, — кивнул Теон. — Я буду кофе.

Джон со звоном уронил что-то в мойку. Теону этот звук показался таким громким, словно утро было похмельным, и мир вокруг грозился вот-вот расколоться и треснуть от любого неловкого движения.  
Теон думал о том, что сейчас Рамси сидит в пустой квартире и ждет его. Или подъехал к нему под окна и может напугать Сэма. Или еще что-нибудь. Рамси звонил уже трижды, но Теон никак не мог собраться и ответить.  
Точно так же он не мог пройти несколько шагов по коридору и постучать в комнату Робба.

\- Сделай это, в конце концов, — Джон поставил на стол дымящуюся кружку.  
\- Что? — растерялся Теон.  
\- Поговори с Роббом.  
\- Я просто не знаю, что сказать. Я не знаю.  
Теон посмотрел в кружку, потом на пальцы Джона, выстукивавшие на краю стола неслышный рваный ритм. Джон был в черном, и Теон подумал, что ему, должно быть, чертовски легко найти подходящую одежду.

\- Но ведь со мной ты говоришь, — тихо сказал Джон, садясь напротив.  
Теон наконец поднял голову и посмотрел на него как следует. Джон был бледен, его глаза блестели лихорадочно и влажно, а ресницы казались чернее и длиннее, чем обычно, как будто были накрашены. Присмотревшись, Теон понял, что они мокрые и слиплись. Джон пробежался рукой по столешнице, словно по клавишам. Это было странно, потому что обычно он был хозяином своим рукам и мало что делал настолько бездумно и бесконтрольно.  
\- Тебе я тоже не смог ничего сказать. Просто… — Теон потянулся и сжал его пальцы на столе, останавливая их танец. — Нед всегда был со мной добр. Поэтому я очень… я… Джон, мне так жаль.  
Джон ответил на пожатие, а потом так и не отпустил его руку.

Теон сидел, почти не дыша. Какое-то время назад он был уверен, что не хочет видеть Джона и намеревался избегать его всеми силами. Теперь эти настроения полностью испарились. Прикосновение к коже Джона не несло в этот момент почти ничего чувственного, но было похоже на восстановление естественного положения. Как будто так должно было быть всегда.  
\- Знаешь... Теперь мне кажется, что я вообще не принадлежу к их семье.  
На его памяти Джон сказал так впервые — “их семья”.

Нед Старк погиб в Лондоне прошлым вечером.  
Нед Старк, который создавал такое ощущение, словно в его присутствии все шло по правилам, что одного его слова хватит, чтобы все стало как надо. Тень чего-то подобного проскальзывала и в манерах Джона, который по иронии судьбы походил на отца больше, чем Робб.  
Теон верил, что именно такой человек как Нед хорош в качестве главы крупной компании — наверное, тех, кто работал под его началом или заключал с ним сделки, охватывало то же ощущение спокойствия и уверенности. Этого ощущения Теону всегда очень не хватало.

Приезжая в Пайк, он постоянно чувствовал, что вынужден тянуться к воображаемому идеалу, который был у Бейлона в голове на его счет. Нед не требовал от него соответствия чему-либо, он просто говорил: “Здравствуй, Теон, как учеба?” или “Надо же, какие теперь носят смешные футболки” — в этом не было осуждения, только спокойный интерес. Пару раз он намекал Теону, что Роббу (а Джону в особенности) не стоит пить крепкие напитки или ходить в заведения, где им могут продать наркотики, а если кто-то будет им в этом способствовать, то этот кто-то не оправдает доверия. И все-таки Теон не проходил по числу неподходящих знакомств.  
“Их семья. Какое отношение ты имеешь к их семье?..”

Теперь о неподходящих знакомствах решил поговорить Джон.  
\- Ты нашел работу?  
Теон покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Пока нет. Я собираюсь взять академический отпуск, пока не найду денег. До конца оплаченного семестра осталось всего ничего… А потом будут рождественские каникулы.  
Сказав это, он зажмурился и крепче вцепился в руку Джона, потому что вспомнил, как они отмечали прошлое Рождество все вместе, за городом. Нед открыл им дверь, когда они приехали на машине Робба. Из дома пахло хвоей, Кейтилин и Санса готовили праздничный ужин, и Нед, обернувшись, крикнул: “Кэт, мальчики приехали!”  
Совсем недалеко, как теперь он хорошо знал, был дом Болтонов — за высокой оградой, на старом крепостном валу, там, где начинается пустошь.

\- А жилье?..  
\- Вообще-то, я...  
Теон замялся. Ему резко стало неудобно, словно он ударил кого-то в спину. У него до сих пор не шла из головы та ночь, когда он отправился гулять с Рамси, и, вернувшись, столкнулся в темноте с Джоном, который его ждал. Но это переживание сразу же уступило место другим — он вспомнил, как мерз на скамейке, глядя, как Джон улыбается рыжей девушке, а потом пошел снег. Чувство вины пропало, сменившись болезненным уколом обиды.  
\- Теперь я буду жить с одним человеком, — сообщил Теон.  
\- Ты и раньше жил с одним Сэмом, — Джон отпустил его ладонь, разорвав касание.  
Ощущение тепла угасало на коже еще пару секунд.

\- Ты знаешь, о чем я.  
\- Похоже, что знаю.  
Они смотрели на светлый кафель, укрывающий стол, а потом Джон сказал:  
\- Это же он, так? Мы с Роббом еще летом… Неважно. Ты сделал большую ошибку. Даже не сейчас, переехав к нему, а тогда… когда вообще в это влез, — он поморщился. — Я в курсе, куда ты таскался по выходным весь семестр.  
\- И ты мне об этом говоришь? Помнишь, как ты вел себя со мной? Ты просто... ничего не хотел.  
Теон подозревал, что затевать этот разговор сейчас, сразу после того, как Джон потерял отца, с которым его связывали непростые отношения — тоже большая ошибка. Но уже не мог затормозить. К тому же чувствовал, что вряд ли еще соберется с силами, чтобы поговорить с Джоном откровенно и высказать наконец то, что так мучило на протяжении последних месяцев.

Джон взглянул на него с тоской.  
\- Я хотел. Но так, чтобы это имело смысл и что-то значило, понимаешь?  
\- Как я мог догадаться? Да тебе было на меня плевать.  
Четкие, словно нарисованные, брови Джона сошлись, и между ними пролегла вертикальная складка.  
\- Ты придурок, Теон. Ты нравился мне всегда. Я помню ночь, когда Робб притащил тебя сюда после вечеринки по случаю зачисления. Твоя одежда была полностью мокрой, у тебя на шее висела эта дурацкая цепь в два пальца толщиной... И ты пытался петь Blow the Man Down. Тогда я впервые рассмотрел тебя вблизи.

Теон очень плохо помнил тот случай. Вроде бы, Джон, который тогда не успел наработать плечи и казался худощавым, смотрел, скрестив руки, на то, как Робб пытается его поднять, потом издал какой-то презрительный звук и ушел в свою комнату.  
\- Неужели это внушило тебе симпатию?  
Джон очень слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Вокруг тебя постоянно кто-то вился. Я не хотел втискиваться между парой девчонок.

\- Джон, я очень тупой, — тихо сказал Теон. — Я не понял. Ты мог просто сказать. Все было бы как-то иначе.  
\- Наверное, я боялся, что ты меня оттолкнешь или обманешь, — проговорил Джон, и Теон почувствовал, как сердце проваливается куда-то вниз. Это все было как-то слишком для одного дня. — Подсказок в некоторых вещах не существует. Либо “да”, либо “нет”.  
Теону захотелось спросить: почему ты решил, что “нет”, и как ты мог подумать, что я тебя обману. Он не стал говорить так потому, что в результате действительно обманул Джона, и это явно выглядело как “нет”.  
\- Я ничего не хотел так сильно, как тебя, — сказал Теон беспомощно.  
Почти машинально он снова попытался поймать руку Джона на столе, но тот отдернул пальцы.  
\- Да ты что? — его взгляд был почти враждебным. — А потом захотел что-то другое, и ничуть не слабее? Или все, что там... ты делаешь нехотя?

Смерть Эддарда, то, что Робб плакал сейчас в спальне, неуверенность из-за предложения Рамси, и то, что Рамси оборвал ему телефон — Теон уже боялся проверять — все это вызвало у него желание рассказать Джону правду. Все как есть, именно в таком виде, как это было складировано в душе.  
\- Если хочешь чего-то — это и есть настоящее. Иначе ты не дышишь. Я, может быть, и придурок, но я все это чувствую. Я просто с ума сходил по тебе. И я тебя предал. Я хотел понравиться отцу. Но потом мне стало легче. А теперь я нужен Роббу, но не могу найти слов. Мне никогда не было так хорошо, как у вас.  
\- Знаешь, как это называется? — осторожно спросил Джон. — Шизофазия. Между всеми этими фразами нет никакой связи.  
\- Я знаю.

***  
\- Робб, — позвал он почти беззвучно, коснувшись костяшками двери.  
За дверью было тихо. Ни всхлипов, ни шороха.  
Теон поморщился. Ему было почти физически мучительно в этот миг. Прикосновение к чужому горю выкручивало что-то внутри еще сильнее, чем собственная боль.  
Теон несколько раз глубоко вдохнул.  
\- Робб...  
Переступив с ноги на ногу и снова занеся руку, чтобы постучать, он вдруг развернулся и пошел прочь по коридору.

***  
Занавесок у Рамси не было, зато были жалюзи, которые ехали вниз, как дверь гаража.  
Стоя на фоне этих опущенных жалюзи и скрестив руки на груди, он сказал:  
\- Ты не должен больше с ними видеться. Или пожалеешь.  
\- С какой стати?  
Рамси шагнул к нему. Его глаза горели беспокойным белым огнем.  
\- Потому что я так сказал. Особенно со Сноу. Если я увижу тебя рядом с ним… Я его изуродую. И не надо ему писать и звонить.

Теон предполагал, что Рамси будет злиться из-за того, что он пропал на весь день, но попытка запретить ему общаться с лучшим другом и... Джоном Сноу, да еще при таких обстоятельствах — это было слишком.  
\- Эддард Старк умер, понимаешь? Возможно, его убили!  
\- Я знаю. Отец сказал еще утром. Это сильно влияет на его дела. Но это не главное. Ты должен был перевозить вещи сюда, а не шляться где-то.  
\- Что?.. Ты правда не понимаешь? Я был нужен им.  
То, что он так и не смог выразить Роббу соболезнования, Теон пропустил.  
\- Люди постоянно умирают.  
Теон задохнулся. Потом понял, что вокруг Рамси действительно постоянно умирают люди.

\- А вот на мои звонки надо отвечать, — сказал Рамси негромким и нехорошим голосом. — Теперь ты живешь со мной.  
Однокомнатная квартира выглядела безликой и необжитой. На полу стояли коробки. Начиналось все не очень-то хорошо. Со смерти Эддарда, с эгоизма и угроз Рамси. Теону показалось в этот момент, что он действительно совершил большую ошибку, согласившись переехать сюда.  
\- Пошел ты, — сказал он, глядя Рамси в лицо.  
Рука Рамси взлетела очень быстро — или Теон просто не ожидал такого, и поэтому не отстранился. В челюсти что-то хрустнуло, и он прижал руки к губам.  
На ладонь вывалился белый осколок.

\- Вот дерьмо… Нет, нет-нет-нет…  
Теон смотрел на кусок зуба широко раскрытыми глазами, ощупывая языком место, откуда тот откололся. Потом перевел взгляд на Рамси. Тот стоял, как вкопанный.  
\- Ты… ты выбил мне зуб!  
Рамси попытался притянуть его к себе, но Теон шарахнулся в сторону.  
\- Иди сюда, — позвал Рамси, протягивая к нему руку так, словно приманивал животное.  
Теон не двигался с места, сжимая в кулаке отбитый осколок. Было больно, острый край зуба царапал язык, а еще во рту появился металлический и солоноватый привкус.  
\- У меня кровь! Ты ударил меня в челюсть! Ты мне зуб разбил! 

\- Ну иди сюда, — сказал Рамси мягче, очень медленно шагая ему навстречу.  
Теон смотрел настороженно. Рамси приблизился, оттянул ему челюсть и засунул в рот пальцы, вглядываясь. Теон немедленно сомкнул зубы, кусая его. И сам взвыл от того, как было больно.  
Рамси выругался, встряхивая рукой. На какой-то момент Теону показалось, что тот сейчас снова его ударит. Вместо этого Рамси погладил его по голове, потом по лицу, едва касаясь щеки.  
\- Теон, послушай. Давай ты успокоишься и забудешь это. А я забуду про твое поведение днем.  
Такое великодушие выглядело очень оскорбительно. Но у Теона ужасно ныла челюсть, и больше здесь было некому его пожалеть.  
\- Там что-то внутри крошится, — он шмыгнул носом. — Что-то странное.  
\- Это пломба.  
\- И оно болит, — подступающие слезы обжигали глаза, и с зубом это не было связано.  
\- Там ничего не может болеть, там нет пульпы.  
Неясно было, откуда Рамси знает такие слова, и что вообще успел рассмотреть у Теона во рту.

\- Да ты что? Не может болеть, мать твою?..  
\- Не плачь, — Рамси обнял его, прижимая к себе. — Я больше на тебя не сержусь.  
Теон уткнулся лицом в его шею и почувствовал, как дыхание Рамси щекочет висок.  
Слезы не останавливались. Он вспоминал, как Нед Старк похлопывал его по плечу — такое случалось два или три раза. Он думал о Роббе — как тот лежит на кровати лицом вниз и ждет стука в дверь.  
\- Надо вырвать этот чертов зуб с корнем, — сказал Рамси.

***  
Позже, сидя на лавке в стоматологической клинике и ожидая удаления расколотого корня, Теон коснулся челюсти, куда только что сделали обезболивающий укол, и сказал:  
\- Я думал, они вываливаются целиком.  
Во всяком случае, во всех фильмах, которые он смотрел, зубы вылетали именно так.  
\- Он был мертвый, без нерва, — пожал плечами Рамси. — Вот и треснул.  
\- Ну да.  
Разговор получался очень светским.

\- Хочешь потом пойти поесть? — Рамси не то пытался очень неуклюже извиниться, не то просто говорил то, что было на уме.  
\- Ты кретин, мне нельзя будет есть несколько часов, даже когда отойдет наркоз.  
В ответ на “кретина” Рамси сдавил его запястье двумя пальцами, нажав на какую-то точку. Теон охнул.  
\- Наркоз, говоришь… — глаза Рамси сверкнули под влиянием очевидной идеи. По крайней мере, для самого Рамси это было нечто очевидное.  
Теон догадался.  
\- Я же так тебе могу откусить что-нибудь. Случайно.  
\- Ага. Или разгрызть себе язык. Это элемент риска.  
Теон ухмыльнулся — очень криво, потому что замороженное анестезией лицо перекосило, как будто рот съехал на сторону. У Рамси это зрелище вызвало неостановимое желание целоваться, хотя Теон не чувствовал челюсти и половины языка. За этим занятием их застал выглянувший из кабинета хирург. 

Указав ему на кресло, врач смерил его неодобрительным взглядом:  
\- Держите рот широко открытым.  
\- Я постараюсь, — сказал Теон вежливо.  
Под язык уперся крючок слюноотсоса, и, слушая журчание, Теон подумал, что часть слюны, которая уйдет сейчас в трубку, принадлежит не ему.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Что думает насчет всего этого твой отец? — спросил Теон, дернув за шнур жалюзи.  
Свет проник в комнату, заставив прищуриться. Теон потер ключицу, под которой багровел засос.  
Рамси у него за спиной потянулся в постели, хрустнув суставами.  
\- Он не знает наверняка. Хотя догадывается.

Постель тут была куда шире, чем та, на которой они спали как-то раз в доме Болтонов. При желании Теон мог отодвинуться так, чтобы вовсе не касаться Рамси ночью. Это желание возникало регулярно, потому что тот имел привычку прижимать его к себе так, что становилось душно, или закидывать на него руку, мешая сдвинуться. Даже когда Рамси спал, в нем было что-то тревожащее. Иногда Теону просто хотелось чувствовать себя спокойно.

А иногда Рамси его по-настоящему пугал. Дело было даже не в том, что он делал, а в том, как он при этом смотрел и вел себя. Наиболее дико выглядело заметное усилие, с которым он пытался порой изобразить приемлемые формы социального поведения. У него стекленели глаза и делался немного отсутствующий вид — думал, как поступают в таком случае люди. Или советовался с кем-то в собственной голове. Теону казалось порой, что он знает, с кем именно.

Только прожив с Рамси пару недель под одной крышей, Теон понял, что тот не выделывался, а в самом деле был почти не в состоянии заняться сексом обычным образом. Раньше Теон почему-то полагал, что однажды Рамси просто надоест. Получалось скорее наоборот — регулярное присутствие Теона рядом подогревало его фантазию. Надоедало ему только что-то однообразное, а общий принцип все равно включал что-то, связанное с болью, или просто чертовски странное. И Рамси не собирался прекращать. Для такого важного осознания было поздновато.

Это было совсем не то, чего Теон хотел для себя раньше — что бы ни говорил на эту тему Рамси. Тот иногда любил поговорить, особенно в моменты, которые казались Теону неподходящими.  
При этом Теона все время слегка приподнимало над землей, как будто он был во сне или все это происходило не с ним. К тому же, до недавних пор он никогда не кончал так сильно, чтобы выгибало электрической дугой. И на такой степени интенсивности это утомляло, потому что было замешано на чем-то выморочном и болезненном.

Все, что происходило за этими жалюзи, закрывавшими окно от стоящего совсем рядом дома, внушало ему смутное чувство потери. Как будто он обронил что-то важное, но забыл об этом.  
 _“Зачем я здесь? Кто я?..”_

***  
Декабрь выдался холодным. Несколько раз по ночам шел снег, похожий на белые опилки. В ресторане на другой стороне улицы повесили хвойные венки и цветные лампочки, которые отбрасывали красные и зеленые отсветы на потолок квартиры. Лунка на месте зуба перестала кровоточить. 

У Теона в подчистую закончились личные деньги. При этом хотелось сходить куда-нибудь выпить, пошататься по универмагу Хауэллс и зайти в мультиплекс на последнем этаже. Несмотря на то, что Рамси часто отсутствовал, ему категорически не нравилась идея того, что Теон пойдет куда-то один.

В результате однажды вечером Рамси свозил его к плотине. Почему-то он считал, что это хорошее развлечение. Наверное, сказывалась юность, проведенная на краю пустоши. К счастью, он не пытался стрелять по чайкам.  
\- Я думал, тебе нравится, — сказал Рамси, протягивая ему бутылку пива.  
\- Что? — Теон сбил крышку о край бетонного блока, и та отлетела, переворачиваясь и подскакивая.  
\- Море.  
\- Ааа… Не знаю. Да, нравится.  
Эта часть Кардиффского залива была забрана в бетон, и кругом не было ни души. Неподалеку располагались свалка и завод по переработке отходов.

Рамси мотнул головой куда-то в сторону свалки, откуда тянуло гарью:  
\- Знаешь, что там? — он сидел на капоте ровера и постоянно отбрасывал с лица волосы, которые нещадно трепал ветер.  
\- Много горящих шин? — предположил Теон и приложился к бутылке.  
\- Точно. А еще там кладбище. Мало кто знает об этом.  
\- Ты же не серьезно?  
\- Это люди, которые не выполняли обещаний, — пояснил Рамси, не сводя глаз с его кадыка, который дергался над шарфом, когда Теон делал глоток. — А это очень серьезно. Нарушать слово — неправильно. Во всяком случае, когда не можешь доказать, что имел в виду именно то, что сделал, — он вдруг широко улыбнулся.

Теону эта улыбка не слишком понравилась. Он отвернулся и посмотрел на сизую воду, которая радужно переливалась в месте, где был разлит бензин. Потом сел на высокий бетонный куб, обхватив колено рукой и поставив рядом бутылку. Голодные чайки метались у самой воды и кричали пронзительно и высоко. Плотина торчала массивной серой громадой.

Спрыгнув с капота, Рамси обнял Теона сзади, прижимаясь грудью к спине. Где-то поблизости он, возможно, приказал зарыть несколько человек в черных мешках.  
\- Ты всегда выполняешь обещания? — спросил Теон, откидывая голову ему на плечо.  
\- Конечно.  
Теон поцеловал его, поймав пальцами прядь волос. Рамси замер и, кажется, даже не дышал несколько секунд. Его губы были мягкими и теплыми, а зубы — острыми, и он прикусил нижнюю губу Теона, долго не отпуская.

Чаще всего, глядя на него, Теон думал: сделай так, чтобы у меня потемнело в глазах.  
И очень редко, в такие моменты, как сейчас, он думал: просто не делай ничего.

***  
Рамси что-то нервировало — что-то внешнее. Периодически он злился и рявкал без какой-либо видимой причины, или ему казалось, что Теон слишком много болтает или не по делу улыбается. Это было, как минимум, несправедливо — Рамси сам часто скалил зубы по странным поводам.  
Спросить, что происходит, Теон не мог. Рамси отучил его спрашивать об этом, как и звонить в любой момент, когда хочется.

\- Ты где? — спросил он, позвонив в третий, наверное, раз за сутки. — Когда приедешь?  
\- Скоро, — голос Рамси звучал гулко и отдавался эхом, напомнив о болтонском гараже. — У тебя есть час, чтобы себя подготовить. Засекай время. Я войду в квартиру, расстегну штаны и тебе вставлю. Я это сделаю в любом случае, но в твоих интересах, чтобы твоя задница была растянутой и смазанной. Ты слышишь?  
На фоне раздался какой-то задушенный звук — Теон искренне надеялся, что это не стоны человека с кляпом во рту. Тем менее, у него было четкое ощущение, что свою тираду Рамси произносил в чьем-то присутствии.  
\- Ага.  
\- Ты уже начал?  
\- Нет, я… — Теон сглотнул. — Сначала схожу в душ, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, — разрешил Рамси. — Но когда я приду, ты должен быть полностью готов.  
Его дыхание было шумным, а голос звучал чуть напряженно, словно он поднимал тяжелое. Теон расслышал в трубке, как что-то загрохотало и со скрипом поехало по полу.  
\- Как мне лечь?  
\- Тебе встать. На кресло коленями. И не оборачиваться, что бы ни случилось.

Он действительно прошел через квартиру, не раздеваясь, и когда зажужжала молния и звякнула пряжка, Теон был уверен, что Рамси вот-вот сходу засадит, поэтому постарался максимально расслабиться и дышать ровно. Перед этим он так долго разминал себя пальцами, густо смазанными лубрикантом, что пару раз был вынужден останавливаться, сжимая основание члена, чтобы все не закончилось прежде, чем начаться.  
Рамси положил руку ему на поясницу — туда, где торчала кость крестца. Теон не оборачивался, уткнувшись лбом в спинку кресла. Он очень медленно выдохнул и закусил губу. И ахнул — во многом, от неожиданности — когда Рамси сильно хлестнул его ремнем.

\- Эй!!  
Он попытался обернуться, но Рамси схватил его за шею, вдавливая в кресло лицом.  
\- Давай ты не будешь звонить мне посреди дня?  
\- Ты звонишь, когда хочешь! — выкрикнул Теон.  
Рамси вытянул его ремнем еще раз, зацепив и задницу, и бедра одним ударом.  
\- Вот именно, я — когда хочу. И когда могу. У меня есть дела. О которых тебе, детка, знать не надо, потому что у тебя слабый желудок. Поэтому когда ты, мать твою, названиваешь в неподходящий момент!.. У меня может рука дрогнуть. А потом над тобой.  
Ремень обжег кожу с такой силой, что Теон вскрикнул в голос.  
\- Перестань! — он заерзал, пытаясь увернуться, когда почувствовал, что Рамси снова отводит руку, примериваясь. — Пожалуйста, не надо.

\- Все. Успокойся, — Рамси провел пальцем по штангам у него в промежности. Теон вздрогнул и подобрался. — Теперь придется начинать все заново.  
\- Что?  
\- Разрабатывать тебя. На этот раз я сам.  
Теон медленно разжал судорожную хватку на спинке кресла. 

\- Ты меня понял? — спросил Рамси через несколько минут, пальцами переправляя ему вовнутрь еще немного смазки. — Мы договорились?  
Теон, вообще-то, почти успел за это время забыть, о чем идет речь. Но на всякий случай согласился.  
Рамси наклонился и лизнул его ухо.  
\- Мне нравится, что ты меня ждешь, — его голос стал тише, отчасти растеряв давящую интонацию. Как только Теону начинало казаться, что во всех действиях Рамси есть какая-то логика и явная система, тот сам себе противоречил. — Ты же меня ждешь? Я просто должен знать, что ты…  
Гладкая головка члена скользнула вверх вниз по ложбинке между ягодиц, где уже хлюпало.  
\- ...хочешь меня? — это прозвучало совсем не утвердительно.  
Рамси замер, не двигаясь. Теон обернулся и, увидев его бледное, сосредоточенное лицо с красными пятнами на скулах, молча качнулся назад.

***  
Сначала Рамси сказал, что на Рождество будет делать _ничего_ , ввернув что-то о языческих предках, а потом уехал из города на несколько дней, и выяснилось, что Болтоны что-то все-таки отмечали. Теон встречал Рождество в компании приставки. У него была еда в холодильнике и широкий выбор алкоголя, но не было денег, чтобы выйти куда-то. Безделье ему внезапно наскучило, и он решил научиться смешивать коктейли. Получалось вполне удачно, и когда Рамси вернулся, Теон молча подвинул ему шот с ромом и ликером.

\- Дай зажигалку.  
Рамси поднял бровь, но протянул ему “Зиппо”, которая сильно пахла бензином. Коктейль горел красиво. Рамси, который, откинув голову и дергая горлом, пил что-то горящее, тоже выглядел неплохо.  
Теон не подошел к нему, даже когда он облизнул губы.  
\- Послушай… — сказал Рамси, отставив стопку. — Я же говорил, что не отмечаю Рождество?  
\- К отцу ты все-таки поехал.  
\- Потому что так было нужно. Там были наши партнеры.

Рамси закурил, и запах дыма, которого Теон почти отвык за три дня, наполнил квартиру.  
\- Не надо… — Рамси закусил губу, подбирая слова. Слова не входили в его активный лексикон. — Не обижайся.  
Теон пожал плечами.

Несмотря на то, что тот попытался извиниться, Теон чувствовал нотку подспудного довольства, которое вызывал у Рамси его упрек. А еще Рамси пока так и не дотронулся до него, хотя прошло почти четыре дня с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз. Теон не сделал ни одной встречной попытки, подозревая, что он выжидает. Что бы там с ним ни происходило дома, теперь он хотел, чтобы тот, кто ждал его все это время, повис у него на шее и умолял о внимании.

Теон не собирался доставлять ему такого удовольствия. В конце концов, если Рамси всегда лучше знает, как ему себя вести, пусть сам командует. _“Покажи мне. Попроси. Скажи спасибо”._ Все приказы такого рода были просьбами — потому что открывали желания. Рамси, принуждая его к искренности, в то же время убил в нем какую-то часть непосредственности. И рассказал о себе больше, чем хотел.

Теон сидел, не двигаясь. Наконец Рамси протянул руку через стол и погладил его по щеке. Теон опустил глаза и улыбнулся. Все-таки продержался Рамси недолго.  
\- Сучка, — сказал тот неожиданно зло и отвесил ему легкую пощечину.  
Теон не спросил, за что.

На следующий день Рамси принес ему шейкер и набор джиггеров. Из этого Теон сделал вывод, что коктейль ему понравился.

***  
Во второй раз Рамси сильно отхлестал его, когда они поговорили о колледже. Правда, на сей раз это было не уже наказание, а что-то совсем другое.

После каникул Теон испытывал желание вернуться к учебе, но следующий семестр был не оплачен. В то же время после всего, что произошло между ним и отцом, Теон не чувствовал уверенности, что хочет вообще продолжать обучение. Амбиции его оставили, и дело было скорее в статусе: окончательно бросив колледж, он оказался бы на совершенно непонятном положении. Учеба казалась якорем, за который можно было уцепиться. Даже профессия, в которой он разочаровался, выглядела хоть каким-то формальным ориентиром, способным определить будущее. Без этого он оставался в полном вакууме.

Рамси отреагировал на это так же, как на идею Теона найти работу:  
\- Забудь об этом. У тебя есть я.  
Теон не очень понимал, как одно мешает другому. Но настаивать было унизительно, потому что речь шла о деньгах, которых у него не было. Попросить напрямую он не мог. Несмотря на то, что это Рамси мешал ему работать, Теон чувствовал виноватым себя. К тому же, он не знал наверняка, насколько Рамси распоряжается своими средствами, и насколько о его крупных тратах осведомлен Русе Болтон. Так или иначе, Русе не мог не знать о том, где Рамси живет. Как казалось Теону, по официальной версии Рамси решал в столице кое-какие частные вопросы отцовского бизнеса, что легитимизировало съем жилья.

\- Это значит, что я не должен учиться дальше?..  
Теон коснулся плеча Рамси, который сидел в кресле, отвел его волосы в сторону, открывая шею. Рамси чуть напрягся, когда он наклонился, касаясь губами его кожи под ухом.  
\- Я сказал однажды, что сделаю все, о чем ты попросишь, — сказал Рамси, мягко его отстраняя. — Ты точно знаешь, о чем просить?..  
Он встал и толкнул Теона в сторону постели.  
\- Я интереснее колледжа, поверь.  
Теон поднял бровь:  
\- Да ты что?  
\- Хочешь проверить? Раздевайся и ложись на кровать.

\- Что ты делаешь? — спросил Теон, лежа на животе и выворачивая шею, чтобы взглянуть на Рамси.  
Тот ничего не ответил.  
У изголовья кровати были вертикальные столбики, похожие на решетку, а у Рамси были наручники — полицейские, тяжелые и широкие. Теон не хотел думать о том, где тот их раздобыл. Когда он закрутил руками, почти неосознанно пытаясь проверить, сможет ли освободиться, острые края впились в кисти.  
Рамси сжал его задницу и несколько раз шлепнул ладонью. Теон фыркнул. Тогда Рамси хлестнул его ремнем, чувствительно, но терпимо.  
\- Это обязательно?..  
\- Нет, конечно, — ответил Рамси, и его голос звучал завороженно и странно. — Это... совершенно... не обязательно, — говоря, он продолжал покрывать его кожу легкими ударами. — Это я к тому, что тебе не следует переживать. Зачем тебе вообще нужен колледж?

Теон звякнул цепью наручников. Удары его слегка гипнотизировали, потому что не становились насколько болезненными, чтобы хотелось немедленно скатиться с кровати. Он не сразу понял, что Рамси не задает риторический вопрос, а настроен на диалог.  
\- Об этом сейчас надо говорить?  
Ремень зацепил внутреннюю сторону бедра, больно захлестнув ногу. Теон вскрикнул, рефлекторно пытаясь отодвинуться подальше. Рамси прижал коленом его ноги пониже колен.  
\- Именно сейчас!  
Получить по спине было еще больнее из-за выступающих ребер и хребта. Теону показалось, что Рамси содрал ему кожу с позвонка между лопатками.  
\- Ох ты ж, мать твою… Я хотел изучить… полезную специальность.  
Рамси ударил его еще несколько раз — еще сильнее, так, что обжигало, как прикосновения чего-то раскаленного.  
\- А на самом деле?  
После того, как удары прекратились, Теон корчился еще какое-то время. Боль догоняла его волнами, постепенно угасая вместе с конвульсивными движениями тела.  
\- Оправдать ожидания отца, — сказал он быстро и почти не думая. — И доказать им всем... В Пайке. Они всегда считали меня никчемным.  
\- Но сейчас тебе не нужно оправдывать ожидания отца, помнишь об этом? — Рамси отбросил ремень и отпустил его икры, и Теон обмяк, выдыхая.

Когда он прикоснулся к припухшим от ударов областям, Теон вздрогнул всем телом. Потом застонал.  
\- Мне ты нравишься таким, как ты есть, — Рамси наклонился к нему так, что Теон почувствовал спиной его дыхание и скользящее прикосновение спадающих волос. — Ты не никчемный. Просто будь... — Теон ожидал, что он скажет “собой”, но Рамси начал снова: — Просто будь моим.  
Кожа горела у Рамси под пальцами. Легкое касание прошлось по внутренней стороне бедер. Теон потерся о кровать — один раз, второй, прогибаясь в пояснице.  
Рамси звякнул наручниками, освобождая его руки. На запястьях остались глубокие продавленные следы.  
\- На спину.  
Теон помедлил прежде, чем послушаться — провел рукой, ощупывая припухлости. Кожа была неровной, поднимаясь горячими горбами. Лицо тоже горело, и отчаянно стучал в висках и на шее пульс. Он закрыл глаза, потому что смотреть на Рамси сейчас у него не было сил.  
Когда Теон перевернулся, все еще держа веки плотно сомкнутыми, Рамси назвал его грязной дрянью. Теон хорошо знал, почему. По голосу он чувствовал, что Рамси улыбается.

Теон растерял четкие представления о том, что думает по поводу собственного будущего. Это показалось ему незначительным. Как будто слова Рамси в эти минуты очень четко отпечатывались у него в сознании, замещая тот беспорядок, который там был. Теон действительно ощутил облегчение из-за того, что не обязан соответствовать чужим ожиданиям. Наверное, Рамси мог бы сказать сейчас что-то важное, способное запустить какие-то процессы и дать ему новую мотивацию, но он говорил только о себе — или дразнил его. Впрочем, эту мысль Теон тоже не успел как следует додумать.

Размазывая большим пальцем жидкость на головке его члена, Рамси просунул влажные пальцы другой руки вниз, прижав их к отверстию, которое медленно подавалось под нажимом. Теон закусил губу, разлепил ресницы и встретился с Рамси взглядом, пока тот проникал ему вовнутрь. И больше не отводил глаз.  
\- Тебе стыдно?  
\- Н-немного.  
Ладонь со следом от тугого пистолетного предохранителя сжала его член, заставляя приподнимать бедра навстречу толчкам кулака.  
\- Почему?  
\- Из-за того, что я сказал. Из-за того, что ты делаешь.  
\- А еще?  
\- Потому что я... завелся, когда ты меня порол?.. — предположил Теон.  
Рамси хмыкнул и облизнул губы. 

Теон чувствовал его прикосновения внутри и снаружи. Он попробовал задуматься о том, стыдно ли ему на самом деле, или уже нет. Скулы все еще обжигало. Рамси согнул пальцы, нажимая на переднюю стенку изнутри, и Теон вцепился в одеяло.  
\- Не смей. Ты не кончишь. Не сейчас, — Рамси убыстрил движения правой руки. — Ты сделаешь это, когда тебя будет _распирать_ от моего члена. Хочешь его?.. Мне нравится, как ты охренительно... сладко... стонешь.  
На этой фразе Теон перехватил его запястье и кончил с длинным стоном. Он не знал, насколько охренительно или сладко это звучало, потому что получилось непроизвольно, и сам он слышал только вибрацию в грудной клетке. Его выгнуло и приподняло над постелью, пока он, вздрагивая, толчками выплескивался себе на живот и на тыльную сторону руки Рамси.

Теон хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь выравнять дыхание. В теле медленно затихала судорога.  
Рамси, сообразив, что перестарался, воззрился на него с таким непередаваемым выражением, что Теон, не выдержав, ухмыльнулся:  
\- Вот теперь я не хочу твой член.  
Рука Рамси непроизвольно метнулась вниз, прижимаясь к ширинке. Потом он вытер капли с костяшек о собственные джинсы.  
\- Буду знать... — Рамси слегка хлопнул его по щеке. — Что ты совсем не умеешь терпеть. Ничего, мы только начали.  
Теон, приподнявшись, наблюдал, как Рамси стащил футболку и снова потянулся за ремнем.  
\- Эй, — Теон отполз к изголовью кровати, где все еще висели разомкнутые наручники. — Ну, нет.  
\- Я не буду тебя бить. Честное слово. Иди ко мне.

Минут через сорок Теон уже не ухмылялся. Скорее, его лицо застыло и стало пустым — во всяком случае, он почти не мог двигать лицевыми мышцами, словно не контролировал их в полной мере. Что-то подобное он испытывал только сильно пьяным.  
\- Бог мой, — сказал Теон, откинув голову и невидяще глядя в потолок.  
Он медленно потянул за конец ремня, снимая с шеи кожаный хомут, и откашлялся.  
\- Можно просто по имени, — отозвался Рамси совершенно серьезным тоном.  
\- Пошел ты.  
Теон рассеянно повозил рукой по скользкому животу.  
\- Колледж тебя больше не волнует? — уточнил Рамси.  
Теон покачал головой. Его ничего особенно не волновало.

***  
Теон сидел в кресле поперек и рассеянно листал какую-то переехавшую с ним книгу, когда завибрировал телефон — пришло сообщение от Джона. “Нужно поговорить. Это касается Робба”, прочитал Теон.  
Рамси оказался у него за спиной и успел взглянуть на экран и прочитать имя отправителя быстрее, чем Теон подтвердил удаление.  
\- Что там было? — спросил Рамси очень спокойно.  
От этого спокойного голоса у Теона прошла по позвоночнику волна мурашек. Он спустил ноги на пол, садясь в кресле ровно.  
\- Ничего. То есть, что-то про Робба. Я не знаю.

Там действительно не было ничего такого, что он не мог бы показать Рамси. И все-таки поспешность, с которой он удалил сообщение — именно потому, что оно было от Джона — выглядела подозрительно. Теон только сейчас понял, что именно в этом была ошибка.  
Рамси вырвал у него из рук телефон и бросил в ящик тумбочки. Потом выдернул Теона из кресла.  
\- Пойдем.  
Теон немного уперся, но Рамси теснил его в сторону ванной.  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Хочу принять с тобой душ, детка. Снимай одежду.  
Теон издал неопределенный звук, который, впрочем, не означал протеста. На самом деле, он чувствовал облегчение от того, что так легко отделался. Секс в душе не выглядел как что-то, способное ему не понравиться. Даже если Рамси собирался вытрахать его до потери сознания. Особенно в этом случае. 

Теон переступил с ноги на ногу на кафеле и обхватил себя за плечи. Ему стало холодно. Рамси так и не включил воду — рылся вместо этого в стенном шкафчике. Когда он обернулся, его глаза были какими-то особенно прозрачными из-за того, как сузились зрачки.  
\- Что я сказал тебе насчет Старков? Насчет Сноу?.. А о людях, которые нарушают обещания?..  
У него в руке было бритвенное лезвие.  
\- Какие обещания?.. — переспросил Теон, делая шаг назад.  
\- Расскажи мне о Джоне Сноу, Теон. Расскажи мне правду.  
Теон посмотрел на Рамси, потом на эту сверкающую полоску в его пальцах, и увидел в лезвии отражение своих широко открытых глаз.

***  
Когда зима закончилась, Теон проснулся в седьмом часу утра и голым прошел к окну. 

Пол холодил босые ступни. Щурясь на бледно-серый свет, Теон не мог собрать себя из распавшихся частей. Ему не хотелось ничего помнить и ни о чем знать, одежда скомканной висела на спинке кресла и немного лежала на полу, а город за окном медленно выдыхал, сменив мешанину ярких россыпей огней на темном фоне, подсвеченные витрины, пульсирующие вывески и поющие водостоки на жемчужно-серое свечение наполненного сыростью неба.

Простыни пахли ароматизатором вчерашней смазки — пошлый синтетический запах. В постели Теон проснулся в одиночку. Сегодня это отдалось волной облегчения где-то под ребрами. Ночь оставила после себя сухость в горле. В это время суток Теон принадлежал только себе и любил серые утра за то, что в это время Рамси либо спит, либо уже ушел. Это было немного похоже на воровство. Но он думал при этом, что немного приближается к себе — не себе-прежнему, и не себе-принадлежащему-Рамси, а к какому-то новому себе, которого пока что как следует не знал и не имел сил рассмотреть.

Когда зима закончилась, он увидел в стекле свое отражение. Он сильно похудел, хотя и раньше не отличался крупным сложением. Ряд параллельных следов от порезов шел по животу, мелкие зарубки были на плечах. Шею и бедра покрывали свежие кровоподтеки. Теон рассеянно улыбнулся стеклу. Во рту кроме удаленного зуба были сколоты еще два, причем один — клык, так что это бросалось в глаза, когда он открывал рот.

Теон пошел ванную и не слышал телефона. Стоя на том же квадрате кафеля, где был, когда Рамси впервые коснулся его кожи бритвой, он повернул ручки.  
Пока ему раз за разом звонил человек, с которым он не разговаривал в этом году, и которого не то предал, не то спас однажды, солгав о нем в этой самой ванной, Теон смотрел на лейку душа, не закрывая глаз. Вода летела прямо ему в лицо.


	11. Chapter 11

В летнем бездонном небе плыли ватные облака. Здесь, за городом, казалось, что небо огромное. И видно было, как едва заметно круглится горизонт. Пустошь, уходя в бесконечность, дышала ароматами цветущих трав.  
Теон и Робб лежали на склоне холма, щурясь в пронзительную небесную синеву. Теон, повернув голову, увидел профиль Робба, вздрагивающие рыжеватые ресницы и глаз на просвет. В солнечные дни его глаза были пронзительно голубыми.

\- Нравится? — спросил Робб и неопределенно повел перед собой руками, словно пытаясь охватить всю ширину небесного купола.  
Теон понял, что он имеет в виду — этот склон, куда они пришли впервые, этот день, который они проводили вместе, оставив с сестрами Джона Сноу, который весь день дулся на что-то и портил всем настроение. Это огромное небо.  
\- Да, — кивнул Теон. — Мне чертовски нравится здесь. Когда смотришь на такие большие штуки, вроде моря или пустошей, видно, что планета круглая. И летит куда-то через космос. От всего этого такое чувство… — он замялся, не в силах подобрать верные слова. — Чувство легкости. Как будто от тебя ничего не зависит.

\- А у меня от этого чувство свободы, — Робб закинул руки за голову, глядя прямо вверх.  
На солнце наползло огромное длинное облако, похожее на состав из нескольких вагонов.  
\- Я то же самое и сказал, нет?..  
\- Вообще-то, нет, — Робб улыбнулся. — Ты сказал кое-что совсем противоположное. Свобода — это, в первую очередь, ответственность.

***  
Теон смотрел, как сползают капли по стеклу. Дворники гоняли воду.  
\- У тебя есть, что надеть? — поинтересовался Джон, глядя на него искоса, словно не хотел смотреть прямо.  
Волосы Джона были в беспорядке, что казалось непривычным. Обычно он аккуратно расчесывался. Наверное, все дело было в дожде. К его скуле пристала темная прядь.

Под курткой у Теона была яркая майка. Он рассеянно оттянул ворот, потом отпустил. Майка была ему велика, и из выреза периодически выпадало плечо.  
\- Я не смогу сейчас ничего найти.  
\- Мы едем на похороны, — уточнил Джон.  
\- Да, мать твою. Поучи меня, в чем мне ехать на похороны лучшего друга.

Джон взглянул на Теона с чем-то, похожим на сожаление. Молча перегнулся назад, сверкнув полосой голого тела над ремнем, и начал рыться на сиденье. Потом швырнул на колени Теону черный джемпер.  
\- Вот, надень.  
Теон конвульсивно сжал в руках приятную наощупь ткань и переполз назад, проскользнув между сиденьями, чтобы переодеться за спинкой кресла Джона. Если тот и увидел что-то в зеркале заднего вида, то никак не дал об этом знать.

\- Я присылал тебе сообщения, — услышал он голос Джона. — Ты не отвечал.  
\- Просто… Мне нужно было разобраться с собой, — глухо сказал Теон. Изрезанное плечо пропало под черной тканью, когда он нырнул в хомут воротника.  
\- Разобрался?..  
\- Не знаю.

***  
Гроб был закрыт с самого начала церемонии — даже в зале для прощания.

У Робба Старка, который собирался в Белфаст на демонстрацию сторонников выхода Северной Ирландии из состава Великобритании, лежало в машине столько взрывчатых веществ, что хватило бы на небольшую Ночь Гая Фокса. Все это предназначалось для демонстративного подрыва единицы британской военной техники, когда там не будет людей. В результате подрыву подверглась та самая машина, из-за которой Теон попал летом в полицейский участок. Как и почему сдетонировало взрывное устройство, было пока не известно. 

С точки зрения Робба, все это было связано со свободой. Теон до сих пор не мог поверить, что все то, что казалось пустыми разговорами и игрой, касалось настоящей экстремистской деятельности. Он смутно помнил из разговоров с Роббом, что пару лет назад ИРА заявила о прекращении террористической борьбы. С тех пор взрывы оставались прерогативой отдельных радикалов. 

Наверное, у Робба завелись какие-то опасные знакомые, и именно об этом хотел поговорить Джон в день, когда Рамси впервые порезал Теона в ванной. Теон тогда не ответил на сообщение — даже не потому, что боялся, а потому, что после выматывающего допроса, вскриков и боли их с Рамси липкие от крови пальцы соприкоснулись, и потом было кое-что что еще.  
Наверное, эти новые политизированные друзья с большим интересом отнеслись к тому, как Робб богат и какие у него есть связи. В частности, среди людей, охранявших бизнес Неда.  
Так или иначе, Теон мало что понял из мельком услышанных объяснений. На фоне того, что случилось, причины не слишком его интересовали. Чувство вины и боль растворяли способность рассуждать.

Дождь размывал кладбищенскую землю. Темные зонты торчали колонией грибов.

Теон почти не заметил, как взглянули на него дети Кейтилин. Он не видел почти ничего перед собой. В любом случае, сейчас все это большого значения не имело — ни его худоба, ни сколотый зуб. Слова соболезнования завязали на языке. Теона сильно трясло, несмотря на то, что джемпер, который дал ему Джон, был теплым. 

Сталкиваясь со смертью, Теон все время не мог поверить, что это случилось на самом деле, что это не сон, от которого можно проснуться, если сильно закусить щеку изнутри.  
Вот рту появился солоноватый привкус. Теон так и не проснулся.

Когда гроб опускали в прямоугольную черную яму, он перекосился, потому что могильщики быстрее разматывали ремни с одной стороны. По гладкой крышке побежали под уклон ручейки воды.  
Теон думал о том, что Робб всегда был кем-то окружен — братьями и сестрами, друзьями из университета и этого идиотского политического кружка. А теперь он совсем один, в темноте.  
Санса повисла на шее матери. Кто-то из однокурсниц Робба плакал. Арья смотрела на гроб, не отводя глаз и словно окаменев. Теон едва видел их через пелену дождя, который размывал зрение и затекал в глаза. Он пониже надвинул мокрый капюшон куртки. 

Когда установили временное надгробие, Теон сделал несколько шагов назад, отступая в сторону вязов у ограды кладбища. Больше всего ему хотелось сейчас просто исчезнуть, и чтобы все, что он видит, слышит и чувствует, прекратилось вместе с ним.

Кто-то сжал его локоть, и, обернувшись, он увидел Джона. Его волосы были совершенно мокрыми. На похоронах он держался на расстоянии от Кейтилин, но Теон видел, как он обнимал Арью и Брана.  
\- Хочешь, я подвезу тебя… — Джон словно хотел сказать “домой”, но осекся и закончил фразу иначе: — ...туда, где ты живешь. Какой адрес?  
\- Джон, если можно… просто довези меня до Мурленд-Парка, а дальше я дойду сам.  
\- Так не хочешь, чтобы я знал, где это?  
Теон покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Дело в другом.  
Он засунул руку в карман и нащупал телефон. Звук был выключен, а на экран Теон не смотрел.  
“Наверное, он уже вернулся и ждет меня”. 

***  
\- Ты знаешь, откуда Робб взял это дерьмо? — спросил Джон после того, как они проехали доки.  
\- Откуда мне знать?..  
\- Как тебе сказать… — Джон сжал пальцы на руле так, что побелели костяшки. — Ты должен быть в курсе, к кому перешли теперь дела Неда.  
Теон вспомнил свой летний разговор с Роббом о Болтонах. И то, как искрились глаза Робба, когда речь шла об оружии. Робб с ведома своих товарищей раздобыл безоболочные устройства и шашки на местном черном рынке. А здесь был главным Русе. Может быть, Роббу обещали подогнать что-то еще. Хотя вряд ли они готовились к серьезному столкновению с полицией.

\- Отец этого… этого… что-то с ним нечисто, — продолжал Джон. — Он был причастен к тому, что произошло, так или иначе. Если бы Робб с ним не связался, ничего бы не случилось.  
\- Джон… Ты думаешь, что он мог это как-то подстроить?  
\- Я не хочу иметь с этим бизнесом ничего общего, — сказал Джон. — Меня и не звали. Я не наследник отца. Я хочу учиться и работать, жить своей жизнью... Но если хоть одно мое подозрение окажется верным — я просто убью Русе Болтона.  
Теон обернулся к нему. И понял, что это была не фигура речи.

Джону было восемнадцать и его щеки еще сохраняли юношескую гладкость линий, что уравновешивалось сосредоточенным выражением лица и жесткой складкой, ложившейся между бровей, когда его что-то злило или заставляло переживать. То, что Джон угрожал убийством одному из самых крупных в Уэльсе криминальных воротил, казалось нелепым, и, в то же время, волновало.  
\- И как ты его убьешь?  
\- Не имеет значения.

Теон вспомнил свою встречу с Русе Болтоном. Он подумал тогда, что Русе не стреляет сам. К чему бы ему, у него есть разветвленная преступная сеть. И группа боевых головорезов, которыми руководит…  
Желудок резко скрутило, и Теон прижал руку к ребрам.  
“Ты же знаешь, кто выполняет за Русе грязную работу”.  
Теон велел себе успокоиться. Рамси там не было.  
“Он был с тобой в тот вечер. Не где-то в другом месте”.  
“И все-таки, он мог об этом знать”.

Джон затормозил возле ограды парка и вышел из машины вместе с Теоном, засовывая руки в карманы и ежась от вечерней прохлады. Дождь почти прекратился, только висела в воздухе какая-то морось.  
Теон беспомощно взглянул на Джона и попытался что-то сказать — что-то важное, про Робба, про себя… слова не собирались в связную фразу. Джон молча шагнул к нему и обнял за плечи — очень странно, как будто одновременно обнимал и держал на расстоянии. Теон не сразу понял, в чем дело. Джон сознательно не прикасался бедрами к его бедрам. 

С того самого момента, как Теон, выйдя из душа, ответил на звонок, холод сковывал его тело, затрудняя движения, а мир казался каким-то не настоящим и похожим на рисунок. Теплое прикосновение Джона могло бы разрушить это ощущение и вернуть хоть какую-то почву под ногами, но Джон обнимал его так, будто опасался чем-то заразиться. 

Теон с силой сжал запястья Джона, отрывая от себя его руки. Все продолжало лететь ко всем чертям. Ему до жути хотелось обвинить сейчас в чем-то Джона, хотя он осознавал, что не имеет на это права, и лицо Джона, потерявшего брата, ранило его как острый укол. И все же это объятие, которое оказалось не таким, как Теон хотел бы, подняло в нем волну раздражения.  
\- Робб был террористом, я — вообще неизвестно кто!.. А ты — хороший мальчик?! Ты все делаешь правильно?..  
\- Не все, — быстро сказал Джон и пока Теон делал вдох, прежде, чем снова начать кричать, заткнул ему рот поцелуем.

Это точно было чертовски неправильно. Ресницы Теона все еще были мокрыми, он думал о Роббе, а еще о том, что сделает с ним Рамси. И все-таки ощущение губ Джона успокаивало, вызывая желание схватиться за его плечи. Он так и сделал, чувствуя касание его языка, запах его волос. Как будто всего этого не было. Всех последних месяцев.  
А потом Джон отстранил его и сказал:  
\- Это можешь оставить себе, — он чуть оттянул подол джемпера, зацепив двумя пальцами. — По-моему, у тебя там нет приличной одежды.

Теон содрал джемпер через голову и запустил в Джона, оставшись в одной майке. Его трясло от холода, когда он лез в машину за курткой.  
\- Ты охренительно великодушный! — сказал он, быстро одеваясь. — Как вся… вся ваша семья. Швырнуть подачку, а потом…  
\- Это ты сейчас про Робба в том числе? — уточнил Джон, и его взгляд, который не отрывался от порезов на плече Теона, потемнел.  
\- Нет… Я не то имел в виду, — это он тоже имел в виду.

Эта дружба всегда была такой. Как будто тебя пригласили с улицы куда-то, где горит настоящий камин, и тебе тепло, но как только ты отогрелся, тебе пора уходить. Потому что это не твой дом. Не твоя семья.  
У тебя нет ничего, кроме рук Рамси Болтона на твоих запястьях.

***  
Прихожая казалась темной и маленькой, когда Рамси, перегородив проход, стоял к свету спиной.  
\- Ты был со Сноу, так? — он взял Теона двумя пальцами за подбородок.  
\- Я был на похоронах.  
Затененное лицо Рамси никак не изменилось. Это слово в его мире не обладало никакой специальной силой, обязывающей делать скорбный вид.  
Теон замер, чувствуя жесткое прикосновение его руки к лицу. 

“Он мог об этом знать”, крутилось в голове. Рамси провел с ним вечер. Он уехал ночью. Он не… Но, в любом случае, еще был Русе.  
Теон сглотнул и начал:  
\- Рамси… твой отец… Я знаю, что ты делаешь для него. Ты… Робб… Ты…  
\- Я не имею к смерти Старка никакого отношения, — сказал Рамси очень спокойно. — И отец никак не давал понять, что он с этим связан. Они говорят, что это был несчастный случай.  
Теон выдохнул и поверил ему — сразу и безоговорочно. Во всяком случае, первой части. Если бы Рамси хоть как-то был замешан в этом, Теон просто не смог бы жить дальше.

\- Робб, — Теон шмыгнул носом. — Робб… он был моим другом.  
Он думал о том, успел ли Робб испугаться. О том, как его тело приподняло и ударило о крышу взрывной волной, а потом его поглотил большой огненный гриб, который, опав, оставил после себя языки пламени, закоптившие машину. О том, какими ярко-синими были его глаза в тот день на склоне холма.  
\- Не надо, — сказал Рамси и погладил его по щеке.  
На какой-то миг Теон был готов повиснуть у него на шее и разрыдаться.  
\- Все хорошо, — сказал Рамси. — Забудь об этом. Главное, что ты со мной.  
“Забыть об _этом?_..”

Рамси нагнулся, коснувшись кончиком носа его шеи, и шумно втянул воздух. Потом проделал то же самое с другой стороны. Потом оттянул ворот его футболки и повел носом под ключицами. Теон, ощущая его глубокие вдохи и горячие выдохи, понял, что Рамси его обнюхивает.  
Он искал следы присутствия Джона Сноу. Это было единственным, что его волновало.  
Теон отшатнулся.  
\- Ничего не хорошо! Ты эгоистичный кусок дерьма. Нет, ты просто больной. Ты даже не понимаешь, о чем я… Ч-черт!  
Рамси взглянул на него страшно. У него было такое лицо, словно он хотел бить его снова и снова, пока не выбьет что-то важное.  
Теон, схватив со столика небрежно брошенные Рамси ключи от ровера, выскочил из квартиры и бросился вниз по лестнице. Перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, он слышал, как Рамси кричит что-то ему вслед.

***  
Рамси постучал в окно. Его губы беззвучно шевельнулись. “Открой”, угадал Теон. “Пожалуйста, открой”. Потом так же угадал свое имя — несколько раз подряд. Теон не двигался, и лицо Рамси искривилось. Он начал орать, пиная переднее колесо. Теон расслышал несколько ругательств, фамилию Джона и обещание спустить шкуру.  
Рамси затих и снова наклонился к стеклу. “Открой” — его губы округлились на первом звуке, темные брови были сведены так, как будто ему было больно. На это Теон купился.

Когда он щелкнул кнопкой и приоткрыл дверь, Рамси широко распахнул ее, втиснулся в салон наполовину и принялся его душить. Теон царапал ногтями его запястья, разодрав до крови.  
\- Отстань от меня, ублюдок! — выкрикнул он, саданув Рамси лбом в подбородок. — Я тебя ненавижу больше, чем свою жизнь!  
Рамси замер.

_Робб Старк._  
 _Он забирал тебя из полицейского участка._  
 _Он больше не придет, чтобы тебя спасти._  
 _Джон жив и здоров, а что с того?_  
 _Ты сделал выбор, и выбрал неправильно._

Теон рванулся, перекатившись через злополучный ручной тормоз, и выпрыгнул из машины с другой стороны. Там Рамси его и настиг, обогнув капот — иногда он умел быть очень быстрым. Его лицо было ужасным. Теон чувствовал в этот момент, что Рамси знает, о чем он думает, словно может прочесть в расширенных зрачках эту фразу: _“ты выбрал неправильно”_ — и понимает, что это значит.

Рамси схватил его за руку и прижал ее к краю стойки кузова. Когда он захлопнул дверь, пальцы хрустнули.  
Теон такой боли не испытывал еще никогда. Крик застрял в горле, выходя хрипом.

Улица была пуста. Где-то на втором этаже быстро, испуганно закрылось окно.

Скорчившись на асфальте в приступе жестокой тошноты, Теон слышал, как откуда-то очень издалека Рамси пытается что-то говорить, сбивчиво и очень быстро. Его руки были у Теона на плечах, он пытался поднять его и развернуть к себе, а Теон этого почти не чувствовал. Боль уже перешла за границы локализации, захватив все тело. Все системы организма начали сходить с ума, не то отключаясь, не то зашкаливая. Дико колотилось сердце, пот разом пропитал одежду, Теон задыхался и его тошнило. В глазах все плыло, это мешало как следует посмотреть на сломанные пальцы.

Выпрямляясь и снова складываясь пополам, он пытался схватиться за что-то — и схватился за плечо Рамси. Отвезти его сейчас в больницу было больше некому.

Теон взглянул на свою руку. Когда он увидел, на что она похожа, все закончилось и стало темно.

***  
Теон не разговаривал около четырех дней.

Он старался есть и двигаться, пока Рамси не видит, и вообще по возможности на него не смотреть. Это было трудно, потому что Рамси в это время от него не отходил. Иногда у него звонил мобильный, но он не брал трубку. Потом стали звонить на домашний. Рамси вышел на балкон и Теон видел, как он размахивал рукой, когда говорил, как отвел телефон от уха и наорал на него.

Рамси то злился, то просил прощения, потом снова злился и кидался трясти его за плечи, но потом лицо Теона кривилось, и Рамси отпускал его, взглянув на гипс. Отчаявшись получить ответы на вопросы и реакцию на реплики, Рамси начал разговаривать в режиме монолога. Он говорил то с Теоном, то сам с собой. И от этого был похож на сумасшедшего, как будто вел беседу с кем-то воображаемым. Это неожиданно позволило Теону узнать его лучше. Он был уверен, что некоторых вещей в обычной ситуации Рамси никогда бы не сказал.

\- Если накатить, то все будет в порядке, — с этими словами Рамси притащил бутылку виски.  
Он на треть наполнил стакан и подвинул его Теону — медленным, почти опасливым движением. Как будто ждал, что Теон сейчас выплеснет это ему в лицо. При этом он не зажмуривался и не отворачивался — смотрел прямо, ожидая, что произойдет.  
Теон регулярно решал для себя, что хуже уже не будет — и каждый раз оказывался неправ. Когда он взял стакан здоровой рукой, лицо Рамси посветлело. 

Позже он сидел в кресле с ногами и слушал как лежащий на полу Рамси разговаривает с потолком.  
\- Мои окна выходили на торфяные болота. Лет в пятнадцать я болтался там поддатым. Перед этим я кое-кому навалял. И провалился в трясину. Я был один. Никто бы не подал руку и никто не услышал. Я подумал, что даже мое тело никто не найдет. И я превращусь в окаменевшую мумию, как все эти мамонты.  
Таких приступов откровенности с ним еще не случалось. Наверное, был готов на все, чтобы вызвать доверие. Либо молчащий Теон вызывал доверие у него самого.  
\- Как ты выбрался? — спросил Теон, и Рамси вздрогнул, потому что это был их первый диалог за четверо суток.  
\- Я очень захотел. А если бы хотел чуть меньше — не смог бы. Полз по дюйму, не дергаясь. Выбирался, наверное, тысячу лет. А потом еще снимал пиявок. Присосались, гады.  
Теон кивнул и уставился в пустой стакан. 

Рамси приподнялся и сместился вплотную к креслу. Поймав загипсованную руку Теона, он спросил:  
\- Знаешь, кто ненавидит меня сильнее, чем ты?  
\- Кто? — спросил Теон без особого интереса в голосе.  
Рамси не ответил.  
\- Сильнее, чем ты можешь себе представить, — сказал он невпопад. — Куда сильнее.  
\- Зато я заблевал тебе ботинки.  
\- Специально целился?  
\- У меня был шок. Не стыдно. И уже не страшно. Ты что-то сломал.  
\- Два пальца.  
\- Ты что-то сломал, — повторил Теон.  
Рамси смотрел на него снизу вверх прозрачными глазами. 

\- Он умер, Рамси. Он мертв. Никакой угрозы, — сказал Теон тихо и горько. — Теперь ты доволен, или будешь мечтать о смерти Джона?  
\- Я не мечтаю о его смерти. Я просто хочу, чтобы его не было. И раздавить ему нос. Когда я сделал это… — палец Рамси коснулся груди Теона, проследив самый первый шрам, который он ему оставил. — Ты сказал, что не был влюблен в него и не трахался с ним.  
\- Я не трахался с ним. Ни разу.

Рамси молча обнял его колени. Теон окаменел. Он не верил. Потому что это вредно и опасно. Вот именно это — не лезвие или ремень, а его отчаянный взгляд и неожиданно осторожные прикосновения.  
\- Прости меня.  
\- Что?  
\- Прости, я… Я понял, что ты сказал. Но сейчас ты со мной. Только скажи мне это, — попросил Рамси, касаясь губами его здоровой руки. — Просто скажи.  
\- Что?..  
Рамси дернул плечом.

Теон наклонился к нему, касаясь его затылка кончиками пальцев.  
\- Рамси, я... Я — твой, всегда.  
Между “я твой” и “я люблю тебя” была огромная разница.  
Рамси как-то разом обмяк и уткнулся лбом в его бедро.  
\- Мне не в чем тебя упрекнуть, — сказал он тихо и невнятно.  
Теон посмотрел на гипс.  
\- И то верно.  
Рамси не ответил.

***  
\- Мать твою, — Рамси прижал руку к голове.  
Он щурился одним глазом, как будто не мог полностью его открыть.  
Теон, который мучился от похмелья меньше, приготовил ему кровавую мэри. По идее, там должен был быть соус табаско, но в холодильнике самым похожим на табаско был кетчуп, с которым Рамси ел сосиски. Теон решил, что для Рамси сойдет и так.  
\- Ужасно острый, — сообщил тот, выпив половину. — Знаешь, мне стало лучше, — сказал он, выпив все.  
Теон подумал, что Рамси принял из его рук коктейль, не спрашивая и не сомневаясь. Как будто выпил бы все, что он ему даст.  
\- Хорошо, — кивнул Теон.  
Он надеялся, что однажды ему тоже станет лучше.

***  
Решив немного пройтись и не без труда продев через узкий рукав куртки гипс, закрывавший левую кисть, Теон обнаружил, что Рамси забрал ключи.  
Теон долго крутил в руках телефон, но так и не решился позвонить. Вечер он провел у кухонного бара и в мыслях о том, сможет ли выйти по карнизу, начнись тут пожар. Впрочем, когда Рамси не было рядом, вероятность пожара оказывалась не так уж велика.

Теон заснул в кресле, а проснулся от того, что Рамси коснулся его щеки, сидя на подлокотнике. Была уже ночь, на потолке лежали, чередуясь, полосы света и тени. Это освещение странно меняло черты лица Рамси, словно сглаживая их. Теон все еще был слегка пьян, поэтому происходящее казалось ему немного ненастоящим и затуманенным. Рамси улыбнулся, не разжимая губ, что случалось с ним довольно редко — как правило, он скалился всеми зубами.

\- Привет, — он повернул голову Теона к себе, покатав его затылком по спинке кресла.  
\- Я не слышал, как ты вошел, — тихо сказал Теон. — Ты запер меня в квартире.  
Рамси отреагировал на последнюю реплику так, словно речь шла о чем-то, что само собой разумелось — то есть, никак. Это было по-своему логично, учитывая, что Теон просто констатировал факт, но не задал никакого вопроса. 

Зато спросил Рамси:  
\- Куда ты хотел пойти? — его большой палец прошелся по щеке Теона, погладил губы.  
\- Просто на улицу, прогуляться, — Теон мотнул головой, отбрасывая скользящую по лицу ладонь. — Мне было скучно. И как-то душно.  
\- Так пойдем, — сказал Рамси, резко поднявшись, и протянул ему руку. — Прогуляемся.  
Он только что приехал после суточного отсутствия, но при этом находил энергию, чтобы переться куда-то ночью — просто потому, что Теону так захотелось. На секунду Теона это тронуло, но потом он подумал о том, что все, что делал Рамси, все равно лежало в рамках им самим созданных правил. И то, что сейчас Рамси разрешал ему выйти — естественно, в своей компании — было частью всего этого. Рамси отнял у него ключи, что дальше — посадит на цепь? 

\- Не хочу, — сказал он.  
\- Передумал?  
\- Вроде того. Давай спать, — Теон встал и двинулся к постели в обход Рамси, не включая света.  
Тот поймал его, больно сжав предплечье.  
\- Что происходит?  
\- А что происходит?..  
\- Не надо меня дурить. Скажи правду.  
Он развернул Теона к себе, держа за плечи, и уставился ему в лицо. Его щеку косо пересекала полоса света, проникавшего через жалюзи, и глаза казались совсем бесцветными. 

Теон задрал подбородок, не отводя взгляда.  
\- Какую?  
\- Что ты думаешь обо мне. Что ты чувствуешь.  
Рамси двигался напролом — сразу переходя к тому, что считал самым важным, он пропустил стадию выяснения того, кто идет или не идет на улицу и в каком составе. Теон испытал что-то вроде благодарности за то, что он отбросил всю шелуху.  
\- Правду? Ты действительно хочешь правду?  
Без последних двух шотов можно было бы обойтись. Это Теон понял, когда обнаружил, как легко срываются с губ слова.  
Рамси молча кивнул.

\- Я тебя презираю иногда, — сказал Теон, и после этого остановиться уже не мог, хотя и не понимал, говоря, почему до сих пор не чувствует боли в какой бы то ни было части тела. — Ты делаешь все это со мной, но это никак не изменило твою жизнь. Ты просто пользуешься. А я сижу тут целыми днями, готовый тебя обслуживать, и теперь оказывается, что я взаперти. Ты дразнил меня папочкой. Но я знаю, что ты боишься своего папочку. Или что у вас там с ним. Если бы я унизил тебя перед отцом, ты бы это пережил? Ты был бы мне благодарен? Я знаю, что нет. Ты говоришь, что я тебе дороже всего, но я не понимаю, что это значит. У тебя нет ни совести, ни сочувствия.

На щеках Рамси задвигались желваки. Теон был уверен, что сейчас Рамси его ударит и изобьет так, что не оставит на нем живого места.  


\- Мне нравится, — сказал тот наконец.  
\- Что?..  
\- Мне нравится то, что ты говоришь. Вернее, то, что ты говоришь это. Я не хочу, чтобы ты что-то от меня скрывал. Когда я заставлю тебя передумать, то буду знать, что мне действительно удалось, а не что ты научился мне врать.  
\- Вот как?  
\- Только это не все. Ты настолько не хочешь меня… обслуживать? Если ты так меня ненавидишь, зачем ты согласился со мной жить?

Рамси взял его лицо в ладони, а потом с силой сжал, надавив большими пальцами на какие-то точки под скулами.  
\- Почему ты здесь?  
“У меня не было выбора. Или был, но не было сил его делать. Потому что кто-то решил за меня, и я думал, что это будет легко. Не знал, что бояться нужно всерьез. Тогда ты еще не порол меня до крови. Причин достаточно”.  
\- Без тебя еще хуже, чем с тобой, — ответил Теон, и на этом слова замерли в горле.  
\- Я выслушал то, с чего ты начал, — предупредил Рамси.

Теон накрыл его руку своей — правой, на которой не было гипса — и болезненное давление на скулах пропало. Теперь Рамси просто касался его лица, легко удерживая. Теон чуть склонил голову на бок и потерся щекой о его ладонь. Губы задели след от укуса у основания большого пальца — этот шрам Теон оставил ему во время самого первого раза.

\- Ты чертовски меня возбуждаешь, — сказал он, и голос прозвучал хрипло, а зрачки Рамси расширились. — Даже когда делаешь мне больно. Иногда мне ужасно не хватает тебя рядом. Ты до меня дотрагиваешься, и у меня больше нет других проблем. Я больше никому ничего не должен. С тобой я чувствую себя... легко.  
Рамси прижался губами к его виску:  
\- Ты же никуда не уходишь?  
\- Нет. Нет.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация Shugister](http://cs614819.vk.me/v614819734/c514/dsbohA1RN8c.jpg), рейтинг.

В день, когда Рамси рассказал ему историю о торфяных болотах, он поведал и кое-что еще. Перегнувшись через подлокотник кресла, чтобы увидеть Рамси, который лежал на полу, удерживая бутылку на груди, Теон спросил:  
\- И кому ты навалял?

Рамси перехватил бутылку за горлышко так, словно ее душил, и приподнялся на локте.  
\- Одноклассникам, — ухмыльнулся он.  
\- Всем сразу? — уточнил Теон, слегка издеваясь.  
\- Нет, — ответил Рамси серьезно и с видимым сожалением. — Только троим. Они называли меня фриком.  
\- Почему?

Теон вспомнил, что его тоже так называли в Пайке — с подачи собственных братьев. Он одевался не как все и слушал другую музыку, а еще не проявлял желания вкалывать на берегу в резиновых сапогах до бедра и с руками по локоть в рыбьей крови.  
К Рамси у его ровесников, скорее всего, были претензии посерьезнее. Возможно, он как раз рвался испачкать руки по локоть. 

\- Ну… — Рамси задумался, очевидно, не зная, с чего начать.  
\- Не уверен, что хочу в подробностях. Что-нибудь одно, хорошо?  
\- Был один парень, из школьной команды. Капитан... Призы, телки-чиллидерши и все такое. Поэтому думал, что может меня гнобить.  
\- И что?  
\- У вас в спортивном зале были складные трибуны? Нажимаешь кнопку, и они складываются. Так вот, как-то он полез под сиденья за мячом… На самом деле, он первый начал.

Теон представил себе, с какой огромной силой сходятся такие трибуны. Человека бы раздавило в лепешку. В его школе тренер всех отгонял подальше из соображений техники безопасности, как только начинал работать механизм.  
\- Что стало с капитаном? — спросил он, сглотнув.  
\- Когда сиденья поехали, он так быстро пополз. Я даже не ожидал! Успел наполовину. Говорили, на выпускном уже был без костылей. Правда, в футбол больше не играл.

У Теона были две реплики на этот счет: одна касалась одноклассника со сломанными ногами и сразу радикально завершала разговор, вторая касалась Рамси лично и позволяла что-то о нем узнать. Подумав, Теон выбрал второй вариант.  
\- Значит, ты сам не ходил на выпускной бал?  
\- Нет, — Рамси нахмурился. — Мне все равно было не с кем. Ничего, у меня был свой выпускной. На исправительных работах.  
\- Я догадываюсь, — Теон прижал к груди гипс. 

\- Злишься? О, боже… — Рамси прополз немного по полу, и Теон, оценив уровень в бутылке, понял, что все это время Рамси был сильно пьян. — Хочешь, я буду облизывать твои пальцы каждый хренов день?  
\- Нет. Не хочу.  
\- А я буду.

***  
Недели до снятия гипса склеились в памяти Теона в сплошную мешанину разрозненных образов, некоторые из которых, всплывая перед внутренним взором, заставляли кровь стучать в висках: перекрученные смятые простыни, кровоподтек странной формы, отпечатавшиеся на предплечьях глубокие борозды, движение черных зрачков на светлом фоне. Рамси почти не уезжал по делам в это время, и Теон постепенно снова начал улыбаться. Хотя, вообще-то говоря, в гипсе ничего хорошего не было, а прогнозы насчет двигательной функции сломанных пальцев оказались очень скверными.  
Такого количества секса у Теона раньше не было никогда. У Рамси, впрочем, тоже. 

Теон не сразу сообразил, в чем была причина некоторых проблем, которые явно тяготили Рамси, делая его аргессивным и психически неустойчивым — поначалу Рамси казался ему вполне уверенным в себе. Русе Болтон дал понять, что у Рамси была довольно странная и не слишком благополучная юность. Рамси мало что рассказывал, но можно было сделать вывод о том, что он никогда не пользовался успехом у кого бы то ни было. 

Сам Теон всегда был популярен и прежде не относился к сексуальному контакту как к чему-то особенному — составляющая хорошо проведенного вечера и закономерная часть клубной культуры: ты випил, потанцевал и потискал кого-то в чиллауте. Теон делал все быстро и весело, не слишком много внимания уделяя ощущениям партнерши, но никогда не причиняя боли или неудобств. Два раза это были партнеры, но там все было просто, как в школьной раздевалке. В любом случае, до Рамси его никто не трахал. И уж точно не делал с ним вещи, о которых Теон до конца не знал, нравится они ему или нет. Как правило, это было больно, странно, унизительно или связано с физическими повреждениями. И все-таки, даже если в первый момент Теону было не очевидно, что в этом приятного, потом он обычно не жалел. Он был готов выполнить куда больше приказов Рамси, чем давал понять. Переставать думать именно в те моменты, когда нормальный человек должен остановиться и задуматься, оказалось не так уж сложно.

Тень его прикосновений оставалась где-то на теле. Сидя днем за консолью или выходя в супермаркет по соседству, Теон вдруг будто наяву чувствовал, как четыре пальца входят в него снизу, и столько же — в рот.

Рамси не казался ему умным — в том смысле, как упоминают это слово, говоря об интеллекте — и вовсе не казался заслуживающим доверия. Для Теона он находился по другую сторону таких мерок. Просто он попадал в какие-то пазы у него в голове, для которых подходил идеально. Теон не хотел с ним _встречаться_ или что-то в таком духе. Только чувствовать его под кожей. Доверие Теон отдавал ему незаслуженно. И в некоторые моменты совершенно из-за этого не переживал. Иногда Рамси выглядел очень рационально — так, словно он как следует все спланировал, но в большей степени он следовал вдохновению. А еще он мог слететь с катушек.

Теон сам боялся слететь с катушек. С Рамси он терял контроль, чего не происходило никогда и ни с кем другим — и вообще, как ему казалось, обычно не происходит с людьми, если те не сидят на чем-то тяжелом. Говоря “потерял контроль над собой” обычно имеют в виду размахивание руками или крепкие выражения в споре — во всяком случае, раньше Теон понимал это примерно так. Но речь шла совсем о другом. На ограниченные промежутки времени он лишался воли и рассудка. Это было похоже на полное размывание какой-то основы внутри и в то же время утрату границ снаружи, пусть даже на несколько мгновений. И это было страшно — речь шла о каком-то состоянии, в котором люди просто не должны быть. Потому что после этого они не совсем люди, а мир похож на декорацию, которая может обрушиться в любой момент.

Рамси был где-то очень глубоко внутри, во всех смыслах, и Теон чувствовал, что тоже завяз в нем. А еще — что проникать таким образом друг в друга вредно, потому что это лишает защиты, иммунной системы, способности сохранять себя в целостности. Как будто теперь он никогда не был по-настоящему целым в одиночку. Что вызывало желание сопротивляться. Рамси чувствовал это, и тогда его глаза разгорались от голода, похожего на тоску. Это означало, что он снова не выпустит его из квартиры неделю или готов взяться за лезвие.

Рамси резал его ножом и бритвами, и если бы Теон считал, что это проявление агрессии или попытка наказать, все было бы куда проще. Собственная кровь вызывала у него странные ощущения. Ей полагалось находиться под кожей, но когда она оказывалась снаружи, это завораживало. Как будто нарушался естественный порядок и вместе с подкожными слоями открывался скрытый за внешними сторонами вещей механизм. Долгий взгляд в собственный обескровленный порез, с которого Рамси слизал кровь, заставлял Теона чувствовать головокружение. Там были его _мясо_ и его _жировая ткань_. Как будто он смотрел на свое тело со стороны, выходя из него и наблюдая его как разборную вещь. Как правило, это чередовалось со вспышками страха, именно по той же причине — так не должно быть. И еще — это останется навсегда. Его подташнивало. 

Рамси очень долго гладил заживающие и зажившие следы на животе, плечах и бедрах. Куда дольше и более завороженно, чем нетронутую кожу. Его язык и волосы касались шрамов, и Теон закрывал глаза. Его влажная спина скользила под пальцами. После его рук на шее от недостатка кислорода кружилась голова. Когда Рамси вдруг приподнимался, глядя ему в лицо, Теон чувствовал растерянность — и замирал, не отрывая взгляда от бледных глаз, хотя следовало бы немедленно заставить его работать бедрами снова. Когда они смотрели друг на друга, словно не узнавая, Теон проводил пальцами по его лицу, пытаясь убедиться, что это не сон. Рамси не двигался, и Теону казалось, что тот тоже его боится.

\- Я хочу знать, что ты со мной.  
\- Тогда не делай мне больно.  
\- Я хочу знать, что ты со мной.  
\- Тогда сделай мне больно.

Теон хотел быть уверенным, что Рамси по крайней мере настоящий. Если больше ничего нет. И что он сам — тоже настоящий. Но именно это вызывало самые большие сомнения. Поэтому Теона тянуло к чему-то болезненному, что помогало поймать ускользающий, размывающийся образ.  
 _Кто я?.._  
Боль помогала осознать себя — как булавка, пронзающая бабочку над видовым именем. В то же время, в боли можно было себя потерять, она заставляла хвататься за что попало и не узнавать свой голос, свои слова.

\- Что ты делаешь?..  
\- Люблю тебя.  
\- Мне страшно.

***  
Стоя в ванной голым и обследуя кровоподтек на бедре, Теон заметил, что шрам внутри синяка не темнеет. Почему-то в новой ткани не лопались кровеносные сосуды, как вокруг. Это ничего особенного не означало — просто еще один мелкий факт, такой же странный, как и все остальное. Пару дней назад Рамси хлестнул его ремнем и попал по месту со старым порезом, и теперь в темно-фиолетовом пятне виднелась нетронутая светлая полоса. Теон нажал на нее пальцем. Шрам был гладким и выпуклым, а новая кожа на нем казалась очень чувствительной. Синяк вокруг немного болел.

Натянув штаны и кое-как затянув шнуровку на бедрах, Теон босым и голым по пояс прошел на кухню. Волосы были все еще влажными, и по шее сбежала на плечо холодная капля.

Рамси собирался уходить, а сейчас занимался тем, что чистил глок на обеденном столе. Он выглядел сосредоточенным. Его волосы были стянуты резинкой на затылке, так что открытыми были широко расставленные скулы, жесткие линии челюсти и уши, в одном из которых блестела серьга. Рамси ходил с такой прической редко, и, в основном, только дома. Как будто на людях стремился создать преграду между собой и миром — в том числе, при помощи волос. Вряд ли кто-то, кроме Теона (и, возможно, отца Рамси), вообще это видел. 

Теон взял со стола магазин и повертел между пальцами. Рамси нравилось думать, что он почти беспомощен, но, вообще-то, Теон в последнее время неплохо научился управляться при помощи одной правой руки. К тому же, большой палец на левой у него оставался в порядке, даже если остальные были скрыты под гипсом.  
\- Не мешай, когда я чищу ствол, — Рамси сделал страшные глаза и вырвал у него магазин.  
Вообще-то, Рамси терпеть не мог, когда трогали его оружие без спроса, и Теон отлично это знал. 

У Рамси при внешней неорганизованности было много разных правил, которые он отчасти искренне считал важными, а отчасти выдумывал, чтобы была возможность прицепиться в случае нарушения. Речь шла о самых разных вещах, начиная от положения предметов в квартире, заканчивая какими-то умозрительными представлениями, которые Теону казались несущественными и абстрактными. Одно неудачное слово могло выбесить Рамси так, что он ломал то, что попадалось под руку, или делал с Теоном что-то действительно неприятное. При этом в случаях, когда Теон осознанно пытался его задеть, мог быть удивительно терпеливым и даже относился к этому с некоторым азартом.

Все правила были особенно хороши исключениями. Как-то раз Теон вставил дуло себе в рот, и наблюдал, как Рамси дрочил на него, закусив губу — потом он отсосал Теону, медленно массируя его рукой изнутри, что делал только в особенном настроении. При этом контактами с оружием Теон старался не злоупотреблять, потому что подозревал, что Рамси однажды просто не затормозит вовремя.

\- Ты уже очень хорошо начистил свой ствол, — сказал Теон, опираясь бедром о спинку его стула.  
Рамси стряхнул на пол нагар, выдернул из колодца подачи магазина длинный шнурок, которым там орудовал, и молча продемонстрировал его Теону. Шнурок считался за аргумент после того, как однажды при помощи этой штуки Рамси его душил. Было больно, и Теон сделал вывод о том, что предпочитает его руки или широкий ремень.  
Теон пожал плечами и больше к деталям пистолета не прикасался — равно как и к Рамси.

\- Мне пора, — сообщил Рамси двадцать минут спустя, заглядывая в комнату, где Теон сидел с геймпадом в руках. — Потому что некоторые вещи надо делать четко, — пояснил он, не дождавшись реакции.  
Вид у него при этом был совершенно бандитский. Еще он был полностью одет и распустил волосы.  
Теон обернулся через голое плечо:  
\- Да, конечно. Иди. У меня есть GTA.  
\- Мне действительно надо.  
\- До свидания, Рамси, — Теон набросил на шею провод гарнитуры. — Я… буду по тебе скучать. И не один раз.

\- Вот как? — Рамси прислонился к дверному косяку, пристально глядя на него.  
\- Ага… — Теон позволил проводу соскользнуть и встал. Медленно приблизившись к Рамси, он провел тыльной стороной ладони по внутреннему шву его джинсов до самой промежности. — Буду дрочить и думать о том, как ты со мной это делаешь… — он прижался вплотную, касаясь губами его уха. — И звать тебя по имени… Может быть, даже попрошу тебя так, как ты хотел… Я не смог сказать, помнишь? А без тебя потренируюсь. “Пожалуйста, трахни меня как сучку”. Но ты этого, в любом случае не услышишь. Пока, Рамси.  
Он развернулся и успел сделать три шага.

Рамси назвал его проклятой жадной дыркой и сбросил куртку на пол. Нарвался Теон хорошо и полновесно. Так, что не мог встать, и во второй раз Рамси уже не провожал. Тот, наконец уходя, сунул ему в руки телефон и велел записать видео и проделать все, что было анонсировано.

Теона вдохновляла мысль о том, что некоторым вещам Рамси не может сопротивляться. Вот этому ощущению чужого желания, из-за которого он иногда впадает в ступор или, напротив, дергается. Как тогда, когда Теон его впервые поцеловал. Рамси хотел этого, но был слишком озлоблен и замкнут, чтобы дать это понять. Неудивительно, что с его букетом странностей никто не рвался к нему в объятия. Очевидно, до недавних пор дураков не находилось. Рамси до конца не догадывался о подлинных масштабах желания, которое вызывал у Теона — мог только предполагать и угадывать по случайным проблескам. Нормально расколоть его в этом смысле Рамси мешала собственная скованность: он не мог до конца поверить, что может кого-то возбуждать. Наверное, с этим была связана его неспособность передать инициативу.

Теон быстро облизнул шелушащиеся губы, выключил камеру телефона и вытянулся на кровати. С заданием он справился вполне успешно. Несмотря на то, что после недавнего он чувствовал себя опустошенным, снова завестись оказалось не так уж трудно, когда он подумал о том, как Рамси будет смотреть эту запись. 

Рамси так его возбуждал, что болел член. От этого таяли в голове все мысли, кроме того, что Рамси может его нагнуть и трахнуть. Лучше всего побыстрее, крепко и сильно — так, как он умел, если хотел. Правда, чаще он хотел чего-то совсем иного. Это имело непосредственное отношение к ремню, столбикам кровати, снимающейся со шланга лейке душа, бритвенным лезвиям, шнуру для чистки пистолета и всему остальному.

Иногда Теон спрашивал себя, действительно ли вся эта ерунда, которой он не мог дать названия, создает зашкаливающее ощущение близости, или напротив, стоит между ними как преграда. Ответа у него, само собой не было. 

***  
Как-то раз Рамси привязал его на полу к спинке кровати и выдаивал руками столько раз подряд, что Теон до следующего вечера был уверен, что никогда больше не захочет ощутить его прикосновение. “Все, все, теперь точно”, говорил он, кусая губы, и отчаянно глядя на Рамси, а потом беспомощно кончал еще раз.

Кожу на члене саднило. Теон кривил рот и шипел даже при необходимости отлить. И при воспоминании о том, чем все завершилось. Капли на полу сливались в целую лужу, и Теону не верилось, что все это выплеснулось из него, пусть даже в несколько этапов. Рамси, ослабив веревку, пытался заставить его очистить пол языком, а Теон упирался. Пару минут назад его можно было бы принудить к чему угодно, но теперь от воспоминаний о собственных стонах он морщился. Вылизывать пол по своей воле он не собирался — пускай Рамси, если ему так необходимо, потыкает его в это носом, пригнув насильно.

Рамси, стоя на коленях, отбросил волосы за спину, обнажая шею, и низко нагнулся.  
\- Я тебе покажу, как это делается.  
Теон смотрел на него, не отводя глаз, а потом рука метнулась по направлению к паху. Член был мягким, уже толком не напрягаясь, но при этом его дернуло как от удара током. Рамси, проводя языком длинную дорожку по луже его спермы, поднял глаза и встретился с Теоном взглядом.  
\- Я не могу, — сказал Теон одними губами. — Теперь точно.  
Ему казалось, что если Рамси сейчас снова до него дотронется, он просто истерически разрыдается.  
\- Ты вкусный, — Рамси облизнулся, и Теон вскрикнул в голос, потому что все эти его жесты и слова заставляли дергаться поврежденную плоть, которая казалась освежеванной.

На следующий день Рамси каким-то образом убедил его, что может лишить его неприятных ощущений, проделав все то же самое, но осторожно и не насухую — даже припер флакон масла. Теон поверил. После этого саднило уже в заднице. И звучало в ушах: “Расслабься. Полностью”. Рамси гладил его так долго, что Теон успел подумать — если он будет делать так еще, то пусть легитимно считается прекрасным любовником. Правда, ни до, ни после Рамси такого больше не делал. Рамси не разрабатывал его пальцами прежде, чем войти, и Теон просто не успел испугаться, когда это произошло. Он действительно был полностью расслаблен, а паниковать начал, только когда тот заломил его вздрагивавшие локти. Рамси трахал его, почти полностью выходя, и снова загоняя до упора, и от этих ударов у Теона вышибало воздух из груди.

Постельному белью пришел конец, а еще хуже дела обстояли с матрасом кровати — его было труднее заменить. Теон относился к этому безразлично. Вокруг него постоянно уничтожались или ломались вещи, за которые он не платил, и которые приходили так же легко, как уходили. 

Снимая с кровати покрытую жирными пятнами и почти прозрачную простыню, он подумал, что Джон Сноу, наверное, садится за стол и планирует бюджет совместно с подружкой. Потом мысли переключились на то, портят ли они в таких количествах мебель и домашний текстиль. И на руки Джона, сжимающие одеяло. Игритт, вот как ее зовут. Наверное, ей не бывает больно. Она выглядела как девчонка, способная контролировать происходящее в постели и отстаивать свои желания. Теон представил темноволосую голову Джона между ее ног. Наверное, он ее долго вылизывает, и только когда она кончит, мягко входит в нее, пока она мокрая. А если бы Джон трахал кого-то, не способного к самоувлажнению, то взял бы смазку. И пользовался бы ею всегда, а не через день.

\- О чем ты думаешь? — спросил Рамси, возникая у него за спиной.  
\- Думаю, в прачечную это или на помойку, — Теон кивнул на сбитые комом простыню и пододеяльник.  
\- На помойку.  
\- А другое у нас есть?  
\- Неа.  
\- А как...  
\- Да никак! — Рамси такие мелочи обычно раздражали. — Сегодня поспишь без белья, с тобой ничего не случится. А потом я принесу тебе десять простынок, если они тебе так нравятся... Двадцать! Будешь класть их друг на друга. Как сраная принцесса на горошине. Заодно узнаем, почувствуешь ли ты через них что-нибудь острое.  
\- Купи лучше прорезиненную, — посоветовал Теон. — Она не пропускает жидкости.

Прорезиненные простыни он видел в очень не романтичном месте — навещая больную мать. Однако идея выглядела перспективно. Теон, впрочем, не был серьезен. Зато Рамси в самом деле притащил откуда-то прорезиненный наматрасник. Эта штука выглядела новой, и Теон вздохнул с облегчением. Это означало что на ней по крайней мере никого не расчленяли во время болтонских долговых разборок и дележа активов.  


Теон часто думал о вещах, которые Рамси бы точно не понравились — когда скучал, злился, собирал с пола осколки или мазал антисептиком царапины и порезы. Но трахаясь с Рамси, он ни разу не представлял на его месте никого другого.

***  
“Это неестественно”, думал иногда Теон. “Между нами просто не может такого быть”.  
Думал он это не когда Рамси заставлял его дрочить баллоном дезодоранта, кусал до крови и со словами “я принес тебе подарок” бросал на кровать 200-милилитровый тюбик смазки. А когда смотрел, как Рамси спит. Или вешал в шкаф его одежду.  
Вот это было по-настоящему неестественно.

***  
Рамси валялся на постели в одних трусах. Когда Теон прошел мимо на расстоянии протянутой руки, он не попытался его схватить. Это как-то интриговало. Теон прошел обратно — с тем же результатом.  
\- Что с тобой? — осторожно осведомился он.  
\- А что со мной?.. Я не могу быть энерджайзером всегда.  
Теон, не отрывая от него взгляда, забрался на кровать.

Рука Рамси расслабленно лежала на недавно купленном, но заведомо обреченном пододеяльнике.  
Теон перевернул ее ладонью вверх. Он провел языком по внутренней стороне руки до сгиба локтя, где голубая вена просвечивала сквозь светлую кожу; скользнул щекой по груди Рамси, поднимаясь наверх, и прижался губами к его шее.  
Здесь что-то его обеспокоило.  
\- Рамси?..  
\- Да, — сказал тот почти беззвучно, и длинно, шумно выдохнул.  
Теон сообразил, в чем дело — все это время грудь Рамси не колебалась. Он не дышал больше минуты. Теон лизнул его ухо, покачал языком серьгу и втянул в рот мочку целиком.

Рамси до этого, кажется, не подозревал, что обладает какими-то эрогенными зонами, кроме члена.  
Теон не задумывался об этом, считая, что физически он чувствительнее, а для Рамси значение имеют не ощущения тела, а какие-то извращенные идеи — потребность в обладании, контроль над чужой болью, способность вызывать страх.  
В общем-то, и для него дело было не только в теле, но здесь Теон действительно начинал чувствовать страх — вдруг Рамси догадается. _Так что пусть это будет игра. Как будто ты — это ты, а я — это я. Как будто мы вместе._

Рамси надавил на его затылок, ткнул лицом, и Теон начал вылизывать ему внутреннюю сторону ноги — от колена и выше. Потом стащил с него белье, сжал пальцы на твердой ягодице, заставляя Рамси повыше приподнять бедра, и съехал лицом ему между ног, под мошонку, нащупывая то место в промежности, прикосновения к которому доводили до обморочного состояния его самого. Несмотря на то, что у Рамси тут не было титановых штанг, эффект оказался сильный.  
Рамси тихо застонал.

Вообще-то, Теон не собирался его там лизать, но Рамси выглядел почти беспомощным в этот момент. Теон скользил языком по его коже, думая, что, если Рамси так стонет, это совершенно не унизительно. Когда на тумбочке завибрировал его телефон, Теон почти не обратил внимания. Он заработал какую-то язву под языком, так сильно его высовывал. Потом он приподнялся на руках, погружая в рот член Рамси. Тот в это время держал его голову в ладонях, и Теон знал, что он может в любой момент дернуть его на себя и заставить подавиться — но пока что этого не сделал. Теон задержал дыхание, расслабляя глотку, и уперся носом в жесткие волосы у Рамси на лобке. Теперь он тоже не дышал, потому что кислород был перекрыт, а горло заполнено, и хорошо слышал, как шумит в ушах кровь.

Кажется, в это время телефон снова звонил.

Собственное возбуждение Теон заметил как-то не сразу — только когда полез рукой и наткнулся пальцами на напряженную до предела горячую плоть. В мошонке сразу же заныло. Теон сдавил себя рукой, перехватывая член в основании, а пальцами другой руки скользнул между ягодиц. И когда он опустился на Рамси сверху, входило гладко из-за того, как хорошо он смочил все слюной. Правда, быть по-настоящему сверху не получилось, невзирая на положение тела — Рамси, продержавшись без движения секунд тридцать, заломил ему руки и начал подбрасывать, насаживая под всеми углами.

\- Скажи, что ты мой, — попросил он.  
\- Ты мой, — ответил Теон, глядя ему в лицо, и Рамси, застонав, впился ногтями в его бедра.

Рамси дергал его на себе, толкаясь снизу, перехватывал его горло и выкрутил ему сосок. Теон то туго сжимался, то расслаблялся вокруг его члена. Он был уже был на грани оргазма, когда телефон снова ожил — пришло сообщение. Кожа Рамси скользила от выступившего пота. Теон долго и спазматически кончал ему на живот. 

\- Можно мне посмотреть телефон? — спросил Теон, облизав все дочиста.  
\- Валяй, — Рамси потянулся, вытер трусами живот и удалился в сторону кухни.  
Теон взял мобильный и внутри потянуло неприятным предчувствием, когда он увидел отправителя сообщения. Был уже второй час ночи. Имя сестры расплывалось перед глазами. 

\- Что с тобой? — спросил Рамси, вернувшись с бутылкой воды и застав его стоящим у окна.  
\- Мой отец умер, — безучастно ответил Теон. — Все умерли, понимаешь?  
 _“Он умер, думая, что я оказался неудачным сыном”._  
Рамси подошел к нему почти вплотную и ответил:  
\- Понимаю.  
Все, что он мог по этому поводу понимать, вызывало у Теона желание ударить его. И бить снова и снова, пока не выбьет что-то важное.  
Теон остался совсем один.


	13. Chapter 13

Это лето Теона ничем не напоминало предыдущее. Шли затяжные дожди, которые ночами наполняли улицу шелестом, и капли стучали по подоконнику. Выходить на улицу не слишком хотелось, к тому же идти все равно было некуда. Он подолгу смотрел на свою руку, с которой сняли гипс, и она казалась незнакомой. Два пальца не сгибались как следует, но управляться с геймпадом это ему не мешало. В любом случае, для того, чтобы управляться с Рамси или с собой, оставалась еще правая рука.

Рамси начал подолгу куда-то уезжать, а еще он говорил по телефону на балконе и потом злился. Потом Теон лежал в постели один и смотрел, как проходят по темному потолку полосы света от проезжающей по улице машины — но это каждый раз оказывалась не та машина. Иногда Рамси пропадал так надолго, что Теон, не выдерживая, писал ему сообщение. Рамси либо не отвечал вовсе, либо выстреливал длинным текстом, редко обремененным знаками препинания, из которого следовало, как он поступит с ним, когда вернется. Обещания он сдерживал.

Рамси приезжал и уезжал в произвольное время, а когда возвращался, от него пахло дождем и табачным дымом. Иногда Теон просыпался от тяжести его тела, прикосновений его губ к шее — или от боли. Сон стал чутким и нетвердым, а время суток окончательно размылось. Теон спал, когда хотел спать, к тому же на окнах были жалюзи, полностью лишавшие его представлений о смене дня и ночи.

Теон никогда не жаловался напрямую, потому что сказать что-то вроде “я скучаю” означало бы признать свою зависимость — вслух и по собственной воле. Он бесцельно бродил по квартире, не зная, куда себя деть, рассеянно дотрагивался до вещей. Как следует выпив, начинал курить сигареты из мятых полупустых пачек, забытых на кухне и на балконе. Этот знакомый привкус во рту немного помогал пережить одиночество.

Как-то раз ночью Рамси прошел в комнату, не включая света. Он не разговаривал и не делал ничего особенного — всех этих штук, которые делал почти всегда — просто лег в постель и притянул Теона к себе. Именно отсутствие спецэффектов почему-то сильно возбуждало. То, что его не связывали, не заставляли ни о чем умолять и не растягивали неожиданными предметами, казалось Теону слегка необычным и волнующим. Осознав это, он немного отстраненно подумал, что все уже давно чертовски не в порядке.

Он не следил за выражением своего лица, но не потому, что был в истерике или в прострации, а просто потому что было темно и Рамси на него не давил. Двигаясь с ним в одном ритме, Теон почти не различал своего и чужого тела. Скольжение кожи о кожу, шелест волос, рельеф его лопаток под пальцами — Теон мало что запомнил, и потом об этом жалел. Это выглядело как очередная игра, _как будто ты — это ты, а я — это я_ , нечто слишком странное, чтобы быть правдой. Рамси был не особенно чистый, от него пахло потом, который горчил на губах, и чем-то еще. Кровью и вереском. Теон сжал его бока коленями, когда кончал, и Рамси болезненно втянул воздух сквозь зубы. 

Чуть позже, проходя мимо полуоткрытой двери ванной, Теон увидел, как Рамси стоит полуголым, опираясь о раковину руками. Его бок укрывал огромный синяк. Теон понял по его лицу, что спрашивать, откуда это, будет ошибкой. То, что Рамси, вернувшись, не сорвал на нем злость, и так было чудом. Теон спросил, нет ли у него трещины в ребре. Рамси молча захлопнул дверь у него перед носом.

***  
Несколько раз они с Рамси ходили в паб на соседней улице, и однажды нарвались на группу футбольных фанатов, один из которых предсказуемо обозвал Теона, увидев засосы на его шее. Теон немедленно ответил, и очень скоро понял, что переоценил свои силы — даже если дерзости у него хватало, образ жизни последнего времени окончательно вывел его из весовой категории, в которой можно было тягаться со здоровенным качком в бомбере. Теон отлетел, врезавшись спиной в музыкальный автомат, и остро почувствовал, как сильно похудел за эти месяцы (обычно он вспоминал об этом, когда Рамси нажимал пальцами на его выступающие ребра или швырял его на кровать). 

Похоже, у Рамси со школьных лет был пунктик по части футболистов, символики клубов и воплей после гола, так что это стало удачным поводом. Правда, для того, как потемнело его лицо, простой антипатии к ярым поклонникам “Кардифф Клаб” было мало. Стоя возле автомата и потирая ушибленный затылок, Теон с легким ужасом смотрел, как Рамси встает из-за стола и приближается, хотя в этой ситуации бояться следовало не ему. Он порадовался, что у Рамси нет при себе оружия. Правда, футбольных фанатов было человек восемь.

Чуть позже, на улице, когда Рамси остановился, чтобы сплюнуть кровавой слюной на решетку стока, Теон сказал:  
\- Я понял, что твои одноклассники имели в виду.  
\- Что?.. — Рамси вытер рот рукавом.  
Теон ухмыльнулся. Рамси своим поведением походил на человека, с которым даже уже не дерутся.  
\- Мои братья тоже много чего имели в виду насчет меня. Примерно то же, что парень, которому ты тыкал розочкой в рожу. Почему ты так озверел?  
\- Он до тебя дотронулся.  
Так они и сказал. Не “он тебя ударил”, а “он до тебя дотронулся”. Теону стало не по себе, потому что он подумал о том, что сам мог бы до кого-нибудь случайно дотронуться, и тогда расколотая бутылка окажется у его горла.

Когда они вернулись в квартиру, Теон протер ему угол рта и разбитую бровь антисептиком, которым обрабатывал порезы. Рамси дергал щекой, сдувал спадавшую прядь волос и ухмылялся, как будто это все было чертовски весело. Просто распугать несколько настроенных на драку мордоворотов ему было мало, на прощание он расколотил зеркало на машине с футбольной символикой, которая стояла припаркованной у бара, и был очень доволен содеянным.

\- Было забавно, как ты думаешь?.. — Рамси сверкнул зубами. Зубы были очень хороши.  
Глядя ему в лицо, Теон скептически выгнул бровь, а потом улыбнулся в ответ. Он регулярно забывал, каков Рамси и как он может себя вести по отношению к нему. Пока тот не напоминал.

***  
Он проснулся от грохота, с которым Рамси швырнул сапоги в прихожей. Это уже было дурным знаком. Теон чуть приподнялся в постели, щурясь на свет прикроватный лампы, когда Рамси щелкнул выключателем.  
\- Рамси, что ты… — начал он, пытаясь заслониться рукой от света.  
\- Заткнись, — сказал Рамси так, что слова замерли у Теона на губах.  
Рамси сорвал с него одеяло. Он был заметно пьян.

\- Я все про тебя знаю, — сообщил он. Его голос был хриплым и страшным. — Ты до сих пор думаешь о нем. Знаешь, как я догадался? После того, как ты вспоминаешь о нем, ты начинаешь лезть ко мне, чтобы я заткнул твою дырку. Просишь, чтобы тебе вставили. Скажи, это было каждый хренов раз? Каждый раз, когда ты хотел меня?.. И когда ты меня обсасывал, думал про него?

Теон смотрел на него с испугом, не зная, что сказать. Если Рамси и был прав, он уловил чутьем какую-то часть переживаний Теона, в которых тот прежде не отдавал себе отчета — только часть, но в этом был какой-то смысл. Тоскуя или вспоминая о прошлом, он часто безо всякого перехода обнаруживал, что хочет заняться с Рамси сексом. Именно потому, что _обсасывая_ Рамси, он ни о чем больше не думал.  
\- Я тебя так трахну, как он бы не... Я тебе все мозги нахрен вытрахаю! Чтобы ты больше никогда…  
Не договорив, он сильно ударил Теона открытой ладонью по голове, попав по уху и виску. Будто в самом деле хотел выбить у него из головы все мысли о Джоне. В черепе зашумело.

Жесткие пальцы вдавились в кожу — Рамси схватил его за плечо, переворачивая. Теон мотнулся вслед за его рукой, стараясь избежать лишней боли, и встал на четвереньки. Рамси рывком стащил с него белье.  
\- Ноги раздвинь.  
На его копчик упал плевок, стекая между ягодиц. Рамси пару раз провел головкой члена, размазывая слюну, а потом начал проталкивать его внутрь. Теон зашипел сквозь зубы, кривясь. От горячего прикосновения, сменившегося болезненной резью, он непроизвольно качнулся вперед. Рамси набрал полную горсть его отросших волос, сжал в кулаке, мешая отодвинуться.

Теон зажмурил глаза, ощущая, как Рамси таранит его изнутри. Спинка кровати начала постукивать о стену. От Рамси пахло виски, и Теон пожалел, что сам сегодня не надрался. Было больно, и очень тягостно — у Теона не шел из головы тот раз, когда они занимались любовью, а потом он увидел у Рамси этот огромный синяк на ребрах. Теперь синяка уже почти не было — как и чувства, что они делают что-то вместе.

Рамси пошарил рукой по его телу и зарычал ему в ухо:  
— Почему у тебя не стоит, шлюха? — это было хрипло и с каким-то рокотом в груди, который Теон чувствовал лопатками. Потом Рамси рванул его за волосы так, что у Теона заболели шейные позвонки и напряглось горло, и рявкнул: — Почему?!  
\- Потому что мне больно! — выкрикнул Теон.  
\- Ты думаешь, _это_ больно? Ты, мать твою, еще не знаешь, что такое боль. Когда тебя бьют по почкам так, что ты не можешь удержать собственное дерьмо — вот это больно. Монтировка — это тоже больно, — у него был непривычно низкий, надорванный голос, от которого у Теона холодело в животе.

Единственное, на что Теон надеялся — что Рамси, учитывая что он уже до крайности на взводе, сделает все очень быстро, и просто не успеет провернуть что-то _по-настоящему_ страшное.  
Рамси обхватил его шею руками и сдавил. От этого у Теона сперва резко сжались, а потом непроизвольно расслабились мышцы, и стало намного легче. Движения члена внутри сделались более равномерными и не такими дергаными. Ощутив толчки в переднюю стенку, Теон тихо застонал, передавая вибрацию горла в ладони Рамси.

\- Ты же так любишь, я знаю, — Рамси просунул руку под его животом. — Любишь в задницу и когда дрочат спереди. Я тебя буду трахать, пока ты не отключишься с моим членом внутри.  
Его правая рука продолжала сжимать и теребить. Теон начал чувствовать медленное, тихо поднимающееся снизу тепло. Вот теперь Рамси не мог бы упрекнуть его в том, что у него не стоит.  
\- Где оно?.. — Рамси с силой дернул кулаком, сдвигая кожу, ощупал пальцами уздечку.  
Он искал кольцо. Канал прокола уже давно зажил и сформировался, и при нажатии там каталось небольшое уплотнение.  
\- Забыл надеть...  
Теон, когда в последний раз принимал душ, зачем-то снял эту штуку. Положил серьгу на край раковины и забыл о ней.  
Рамси резко вышел из него, и от этого ощущения, Теон взвыл. Как будто вырвали часть кишечника. К тому же, пропало чувство наполненности, к которому его тело уже начинало привыкать. Неожиданное ощущение пустоты было еще мучительнее резкого вторжения. Он скомкал руками одеяло.

\- Когда ты забываешь о таких вещах… тебе лезут в голову мысли, которых там не должно быть, — хрипло прошептал Рамси.  
Потом он полез языком туда, где только что был его член. Это горячее и скользкое прикосновение казалось невероятно мягким. Он несколько раз лизнул снизу вверх, прослеживая всю ложбинку от промежности до копчика, а потом его язык ввинтился в отверстие, которое еще не успело стянуться. Теон уткнулся лицом в подушку. Из угла полуоткрытого рта стекала слюна, но он почти этого не замечал.

Кровь прилила к щекам. А еще — устремилась к низу живота, стуча пульсом в бедренных артериях и в вене на члене. Теон застонал снова.  
\- Рамси, я…  
\- Что?! — Рамси оторвался от него, и Теон почти захныкал.  
\- То… что ты говорил… Это не так.  
\- Неужели? — отстраненно переспросил Рамси.  
Он погладил Теона по спине, пересчитывая пальцами позвонки, начал массировать ягодицы, и развел их в стороны большими пальцами. Теон несколько раз качнул бедрами, сильнее прогибаясь в пояснице, и пошире раздвинул колени.

\- Что?.. — спросил Рамси тише, почти шепотом.  
\- Вставь его обратно, — попросил Теон. — Вставь его.  
\- Вот об этом я и говорил! — заорал Рамси так, что Теон рванулся и упал на живот. — Именно об этом, тупая ты шлюха!  
Теон почувствовал, как подступающими слезами обжигает глаза.  
\- Я уже не понимаю, что тебе нужно… Я просто не понимаю!.. Скажи, и я сделаю.  
\- Конечно, ты сделаешь, — прорычал Рамси. —Ты сделаешь все, что я скажу. Потому, что тебе больше некуда пойти, так? А если бы позвали, ты бы сразу туда помчался.

Теон сглотнул и вытер лицо предплечьем. Его трясло, но в то же время он ощутил какую-то странную кристальную ясность. Страх стучал ритмом крови в висках, когда он спросил:  
\- Хочешь, я тебе докажу?..  
\- Как?  
\- Вот так, — он протянул дрожащую руку расстегнутым джинсам Рамси, и потянул за пряжку ремня, вытаскивая его из петель. — Сделай это со мной. Этого точно больше никто не сделает, — он протянул Рамси сложенный вдвое ремень. — Только ты.  
Тот медленно поднялся, подтянул штаны и застегнул ширинку. Теон мог различить контуры его все еще напряженного члена под джинсовой тканью.  
\- Ты сказал, я не знаю, что такое боль, — тихо сказал Теон. — Это значит, раньше ты меня всегда жалел? Так вот, не надо.

Рамси посмотрел ему в глаза долгим взглядом и тихо спросил:  
\- Надеешься, что я расчувствуюсь и откажусь? Так ты задумал?  
Теперь с него окончательно слетело опьянение, и он выглядел необратимо трезвым.  
Теон, все еще держа вытянутыми руки с ремнем, покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Я говорю… то, что говорю.  
\- Хорошо, — Рамси коротко, почти сухо, кивнул, впервые за все время их знакомства напомнив своего отца, и принял ремень из его рук. — Ложись на живот.  
Теон вытянулся на кровати, крепко сжал руками одеяло и закрыл глаза.  
\- Ты сам попросил, — негромко сказал Рамси.  
Теон едва заметно кивнул и уткнулся лбом в подушку.

Рамси ударил его сразу на полную, не разогревая кожу. Теон дернулся, прикладывая усилия, чтобы оставаться на месте. Он пожалел, что не попросил Рамси себя связать, хотя это было бы уже не то. Так что он закусил губу изо всех сил, почти прокусывая насквозь, надеясь, что эта боль сможет хоть отчасти отвлечь его от следующих ударов. Ремень свистнул снова. Надежда была ложной. Он разомкнул зубы и закричал.  
Рамси бил так, что последние остатки желания вышибло из тела — сильными прямыми ударами, почти вдавливавшими его в кровать, но не очень аккуратно, с захлестами. Когда-то Рамси обмолвился, что подростком дрался на ремнях, используя пряжку, как оружие. Теон думал, что эта практика, распространенная среди жителей неблагополучных районов, вполне ему подходила. Сейчас Рамси держал ремень другой стороной, но сила, с которой он хлестал, больше походила на боевую.

Боль была такой сильной, что вспыхивало перед закрытыми глазами. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы не не откатиться в сторону. И вдруг эти усилия стали не нужны. В тот момент, когда показалось, что лопается кожа, глубокая инстинктивная жажда тела себя защитить отступила. Пальцы на одеяле разжались. Теон уже не слышал своих криков. Но не был уверен, что не кричит.  
Обжигающее унижение, от которого теплело внизу живота и горели скулы, и которое он всегда испытывал, подставляя Рамси спину и задницу для порки, пропало. То, что он сам дал ему в руки ремень, одновременно вверило его в руки Рамси, и, в то же время, полностью освободило. Сексуального возбуждения он тоже больше не чувствовал. Ему бы не пришло сейчас в голову тереться о кровать, он вообще не чувствовал под собой никакой кровати.

В тысяче миль от него Рамси отрывисто выругался. Его голос звучал почти растеряно. Он сказал: “Нихрена себе”, или что-то вроде этого. Теона медленно приподнимало над кроватью океанической волной ощущения, похожего на предчувствие оргазма, но без нервного желания разрядки — оно не просто длилось, длилось и замыкалось само на себе. Он увидел закругляющийся край горизонта в собственных закрытых глазах — и мир не то осветился, не то угас. В общем-то, разницы уже не было.

Очнулся он от от прикосновений горячих рук и от звуков собственного имени — много раз подряд.  
\- Теон. Эй... Теон. Пожалуйста. Теон…  
Он попробовал что-то сказать, но с губ сорвался только стон. Оказалось, что все его лицо было залито слезами, и подушка была сырой. Рамси похлопал его по щеке — очень легко, самыми кончиками пальцев. Теон с трудом двинул головой и потерся о его ладонь губами. Рамси опустил вторую руку ему на спину. От прикосновения к поврежденной коже Теон дернулся и глухо завыл. Обычно ему очень нравилось, когда Рамси гладил его после порки, но это был не тот случай. На ребрах подсыхало что-то скользкое.

\- Не шевелись, — сказал Рамси, поднимаясь с кровати. — Я сейчас.  
В ванной зашумела вода. Вернувшись, Рамси набросил на него большое полотенце, укрыв от лопаток до колен. Полотенце было мокрым и холодным. Теон снова застонал. Вернувшаяся боль ослабевала под тяжелым касанием влажной ткани. Рамси сел на край кровати, потом нагнулся и, фыркая, вытер краем полотенца лицо.  
\- Можешь повернуться?  
Теон пошевелился, резко выдохнул носом и перевалился на бок. Полотенце тяжело съехало. Сегодня им, похоже, предстояло засыпать в сырой постели. Теон понял, что спать будет исключительно на животе.

\- Я взял это на раковине, — Рамси нагнулся, склоняясь над ним, и протянул руку.  
Теон лежал с закрытыми глазами, прислушиваясь к ранам на спине, пока Рамси вдевал ему в уздечку серьгу. Закончив, тот слегка дернул за кольцо:  
\- Не снимай его больше.  
\- Хорошо, — сказал Теон.

Какое-то время после этого все правда было хорошо.


	14. Chapter 14

Сидя на кухне, Теон повертел в руках телефон. Машинально перебросил его из одной ладони в другую, как делал раньше. Телефон, отскочив от пальцев на левой ладони, которые не получилось как следует сжать, упал на стол. Поморщившись на собственную неловкость, Теон подобрал мобильный и снова посмотрел на список недавних контактов. Список состоял из одного имени. При этом позвонить он все еще не решался.

Теон чувствовал — что-то происходит. Он пытался спросить, в чем дело. Потом уже боялся спрашивать. Рамси мог по-настоящему его напугать, отбив охоту задавать вопросы.

Ситуация, при которой он отбирал у него одежду и закрывал шкаф на ключ, Теона не слишком травмировала. Он просто ходил голым, а Рамси смотрел на него так, словно не видел ничего лучше. Если его не было рядом, а шкаф с вещами все еще оставался запертым, Теон заворачивался в одеяло, чтобы не замерзнуть, и вспоминал этот взгляд. 

Когда Рамси сковывал ему руки за спиной на весь день, было неприятнее. В таком состоянии делать что-то руками Теон был вынужден, повернувшись к вещам боком, очень нелепо и натужно, а дотянуться до собственного члена, чтобы отлить, мог только в наклоне и изогнувшись. Поднести руку к лицу не получалось вообще, поэтому он пил из-под крана и ходил голодным. Наручники были на крупную руку, а запястья у Теона были не особенно широкими, но он так крутил кистями, что под вечер на коже оставались красные следы. Вечером Рамси его кормил, и только потом размыкал наручники.

Рамси мог сделать десяток вещей, которые вызывали у Теона неоднозначное отношение, потому, что периодически его возбуждали, но по-настоящему он пугался, когда тот впадал в ярость. Потому что это было что-то действительно темное и страшное.

Он все-таки позвонил Рамси и выслушал несколько гудков, а после того, как включился автоответчик, быстро нажал на кнопку отбоя. Этот непринятый вызов стоил ему нескольких синяков, когда Рамси вернулся.

\- Я говорил тебе не доставать меня, когда я занят? — спросил Рамси, прижав его к стене в прихожей и удерживая за горло. — Не смей так делать.  
\- А если ты… — начал Теон, и не договорил — отчасти потому, что Рамси сдавил его шею, отчасти потому, что не мог сказать: “я боялся, что тебя убили”.  
\- Это все ради тебя, — сказал Рамси резко.  
Это совершенно не вязалось с тем, как он швырнул его на пол, длинно и грубо выругавшись. Половина слов в его фразе была на валлийском, и Теон их не понял. Звучало это шипящее бульканье примерно как кофе, пролившийся на раскаленную плиту.

Теон не торопился вставать. На полу было в каком-то смысле спокойно. Прямо перед собой он видел стоявшие у двери черные кожаные сапоги Рамси со стальной отделкой. Они были мокрыми, словно их недавно окатили водой из шланга.  
\- Нахрена тебе мотоциклетные сапоги?.. — спросил Теон, закашлявшись. — Тем более, летом.  
Как будто Рамси пытался максимально запаковаться, даже когда люди на улицах радостно разоблачались при первых проблесках редкого солнца. Наверное, тяжелая обувь придавала ему уверенности.  
\- Ты пустошь видел? — поинтересовался Рамси, садясь рядом с ним на корточки. — Иногда я отвожу туда людей, к которым у отца есть вопросы, чтобы поговорить. Грязи там по колено. Торф, опять же.  
\- Окей.  
Теон приподнялся и уткнулся лбом в ногу Рамси, проехался лицом по его джинсам, ощутив под ними жесткую мышцу бедра. Рамси погладил его по голове, перебирая пальцами волосы. Потом потянул вверх, обхватив рукой его плечо, и заставил встать. Теон чувствовал, как оседает на коже его горячее дыхание.

Рамси постоял несколько секунд, не двигаясь, и взял его лицо в ладони:  
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал. Ты принадлежишь мне.  
В его глазах отражались два огонька — светильник у дверей, но выглядело так, словно там что-то горело на дне, в черных дулах зрачков, обрамленных светло-серыми лучистыми радужками.  
\- Что это значит? — спросил Теон.  
Рамси не разозлился из-за вопроса. Он задумался. А потом ответил:  
\- Это значит, что ты меня не оставишь. Что бы ни случилось.  
Это значило: “Ты никуда не уйдешь потому, что просто не сможешь”.  
Теон молча кивнул. Он знал, что Рамси прав.  
\- Скажи это, — велел Рамси.  
Теон обнял его за шею, отведя назад волосы. В действиях он был совершенно честен, потому что касаться Рамси ему хотелось, но горечь внутри не давала ему покоя.  
\- Я никогда тебя не оставлю.  
Он был уверен, что говорит правду, но не был уверен, что рад этому.

***  
\- Ты знаешь, что делать, — Рамси махнул рукой по направлению к кровати.

Он был на взводе. В плохом смысле. Это его выражение лица Теон хорошо знал и не любил.  
Перед этим он провел чертову тучу времени, надеясь услышать звук мотора его машины. И после того, наконец, услышал и медленно выдохнул, машинально перебирая пальцами пластинки жалюзи на окне, Рамси ввалился, готовый на нем сорваться.

Если бы он хотел поиграть, выдумав какое-нибудь извращение ради самого процесса, Теон принял бы это — куда охотнее, чем согласился бы признать. Ситуации, в которой он служил проводником для вывода чужого гноя, он простить не мог.

Теон молча стащил через голову майку. Потом, не останавливаясь, и не замедляя движений — джинсы вместе с бельем. Лег на кровать достаточно близко к краю, подтянул колени к груди и зацепил двумя пальцами смазку из тюбика. Он разработал себя, стараясь дышать глубоко и ровно, и в то же время несколькими движениями другой руки заставил член уплотниться. Тело его не подвело — работало прекрасно, отзываясь с готовностью и выдавая нужный результат. В конце концов, он действительно успел соскучиться. Когда все было готово, Теон сжал руками свои бедра под коленями, развел ноги пошире и закрыл глаза.

Рамси не мог не заметить демонстративной механистичности его действий.  
\- Ты меня провоцируешь? — уточнил он негромко.  
Теон был рад, что не видит его лица, когда, не меняя позы, ровным голосом ответил:  
\- Я просто делаю то, что ты хочешь. Тебя что-то не устраивает?  
Кровать скрипнула. Рамси оперся о нее коленом. Щеку обожгло болью от пощечины, и Теон был вынужден открыть глаза, потому что ждать удара в темноте и расслабившись так и не научился.

Он ожидал, что Рамси будет сквернословить и угрожать, чередуя тихий, почти вкрадчивый голос с криками, от которых Теон дергался, как от удара. Этого не случилось. Глядя на него в упор, Рамси сказал:  
\- Ты говорил, что любишь меня.  
Теон медленно свел и опустил колени.  
\- Помнишь обстоятельства?.. Я сказал бы что угодно. Я целовал тебе руки.  
\- Ты врал?  
Он так смотрел, что Теон не мог поверить — это тот самый человек, который заставлял его кричать и выглядел в это время так, словно знает его насквозь и до дна. Оказалось, ему было важно, что именно Теон кричал. Оказалось, что он относился к этим словам как к информации, а не как к продукту секреции. Кровь, сперма и пот. Слова. Скользкий пол.

Теон вывернулся, вскочив с кровати.  
\- Знаешь, что?.. — начал он, обходя Рамси по широкой дуге. — Ты делаешь это со мной, но ты не понимаешь до конца, что это такое. Да я рыдал! Мне хотелось рассказать тебе что-то, чего я не знаю. И чтобы ты меня простил. Это какой-то гормон, который не имеет ничего общего с реальной жизнью. В реальной жизни ты закрываешь меня одного на несколько суток, и я рублюсь в плейстейшн.  
Рамси искренне думал, что довести человека до истерики — это способ узнать его лучше. Теон не знал, так ли это на самом деле.  
\- Ты меня изуродовал, — выплюнул он.  
\- Боже мой, я вставлю тебе чертовы зубы!  
\- И пальцы вставишь? Куда, интересно?!  
\- Прекрати, — сказал Рамси предупреждающим тоном.  
\- Дело вообще не в этом. Ты меня здесь изуродовал, — Теон постучал рукой по лбу.

Между ягодиц скользило, когда он переступал с ноги на ногу. Срочно захотелось вымыться.  
Теон резко развернулся и пошел в ванную, чувствуя спиной почти физически ощутимый взгляд. Закрыться там было нельзя, потому что Рамси сломал замок еще несколько недель назад. Его раздражала идея того, что Теон может запереться.

\- Почему ты думаешь, что это важнее пальцев? — спросил Рамси, стоя в дверях и глядя, как он вертит ручки смесителя. Теон понял, что душем не ограничится — остро захотелось залезть в воду целиком. Рамси не запрещал, слишком увлеченный своей речью. Его обращенные куда-то вглубь своих мыслей глаза казались стеклянными. — Ты был не виноват, что я сломал тебе пальцы. А этого, — он повторил жест Теона, стукнув себя по лбу, — ты мне не можешь простить. Потому, что ты в этом участвовал! Про кольцо на хрене ты вообще молчишь... А знаешь, почему? Когда я это делал, он у тебя стоял.

Вода шумела, наполняя ванну. Теон смотрел, как поднимается уровень, и ему показалось, что в этом есть нечто угрожающее — выше, выше… через край.  
\- Я был одинок и не знал, что мне делать!.. Ты этим воспользовался, чтобы превратить меня в урода — морального и физического. Мне просто нужна была помощь. И что-то красивое. Это оказалось ничерта не красиво.  
\- Ты всегда мне врал?.. — спросил Рамси таким голосом, словно задыхался. — Что тебе было нужно — где-то жить? Чтобы кто-то тебя трахал потому, что Сноу не стал? И ты позволил себя убедить в том, что хочешь быть моим? Это было вранье с самого начала, или с какого-то момента? — его брови сошлись, образуя залом на переносице. — Просто скажи. Я тебе ничего не сделаю. Просто скажи. 

Теон чувствовал опасность. Он уже перешел своими словами границу, до которой все можно было бы просто свести все к чему-то относительно безобидному, типа секса до отключки. При этом он почти перестал бояться, потому что чувство страха отказало вместе с каким-то внутренним ограничителем. Это часто случалось с ним, когда Рамси трахал его в какой-то особенно извращенной и болезненной форме, и он сам начинал двигаться навстречу.

\- А ты мне не врешь? — спросил Теон, не поворачивая головы.  
\- Что?..  
Теон медленно завинтил ручки — ванна уже почти наполнилась — и обернулся, задрав подбородок.  
\- Почему мне нельзя подходить к телефону? Ты делаешь вид, что это очередное сраное правило, чтобы наказать твою сучку и все такое. Но на самом деле это правило не для меня.  
\- Заткнись, Теон.  
Рамси заметно покраснел — какими-то неровными пятнами.

Но Теон не останавливался:  
\- Это правило, которому должен следовать ты. Иначе отец и твои подельники обо всем узнают. И знаешь, что? Ты постоянно заставляешь меня говорить, что мне все это нравится. Я могу. В следующий раз я могу снять трубку и сказать: да, мистер Болтон, мне нравится. Ваш сын держит меня тут, тратит на меня ваши деньги, имеет во все дырки. Мне нравится! А еще он стонет, как шлюха, когда меня облизывает. Мне очень нравится! Это очень честно! А знаешь, что мне не нравится?..  
\- Не говори того, о чем пожалеешь, — сказал Рамси, и Теон вспомнил взгляд его отца.  
В Русе было что-то смутно пугающее и не очевидное — тень чего-то искаженного и страшного на гладком, нейтральном, интеллигентном лице. Теон чувствовал здесь что-то, в чем Рамси никогда бы не признался.

\- Почему ты так его слушаешься? Почему боишься?  
\- Не говори со мной в таком тоне.  
\- Рамси, отец тебя когда-нибудь бил? — спросил Теон проникновенно. — Нет?.. А что он делал?  
Лицо Рамси потемнело. Он рванулся к нему и попробовал поймать за плечо, но Теон вывернулся, больно ударившись о раковину. В ванной было тесно, и Теон знал, что не сможет отсюда выбраться, пока Рамси перегораживает дверь. Еще здесь был шкафчик с ножницами и бритвенными лезвиями.  
\- Не смей так со мной разговаривать! — заорал Рамси, шагая к нему.  
\- Это. Открытая. Жизненная. Позиция, — прерывисто выдохнул Теон.  
\- Не беси меня! — Рамси сграбастал его за волосы и рванул. Теон услышал треск собственных рвущихся волос и вскрикнул. Глаза обожгло. — Ты не знаешь, что происходит у меня дома!  
 _“Значит, это там твой дом?..”_

Теон упирался, скользя голыми ступнями по кафельному полу, пока Рамси тащил его к ванне.  
\- Я тебе сейчас устрою водные процедуры, мать твою… — он с силой его пихнул, и Теон упал на колени, цепляясь за край ванны.  
Рамси дернул его за волосы, наклоняя вперед все сильнее, пока колени Теона не оторвались от пола. Он перегнул его так, что весь вес пришелся на бедренные кости, и окунул его голову в воду.  
Теон задыхался, все заволокло бледно-зеленое марево с пузырями, и от этого все в груди сдавливало. Руки соскользнули и заметались, он колотил ими по остывающей воде, поднимая фонтаны брызг, но хватка на затылке не разжималась. Рамси его топил.

Точка равновесия потерялась. Теон перевалился вперед, в ванну, и на пол выплеснулось. Одежда Рамси была уже полностью мокрой. Навалившись на край ванны, он продолжал удерживать дергающегося Теона на дне. Звуки были гулкими и доносились словно издалека, Теон слышал удары собственных пяток и локтей не ушами, а костями черепа. Воздух вышел и закончился.

Сопротивляясь все слабее, чувствуя, что сердце вот-вот разорвется, он услышал гулкие звуки голоса, который позвал его по имени. Отзываться не хотелось. Кулак Рамси разжался, выпуская его волосы, другая рука перестала давить. Однако вместо того, чтобы вынырнуть, Теон сделал глубокий вдох, впуская воду в легкие. Это казалось совершенно противоестественным, но в том, как вода хлынула ему в нос и горло, было что-то влекущее. Он понял, что умирает.

***  
Открыв глаза, он увидел Джона Сноу.  
Был день, а на окне качалась белая занавеска. Теон попробовал пошевелиться, но почти не смог — он лежал в постели с высокими металлическими ограждениями, и тело было непослушным и чужим. Джон наклонился к нему, и улыбнулся уголками губ, поправив подушку.  
\- Ты долго спал, а теперь проснулся. Я с тобой, и больше тебя не отпущу.  
\- А девушка, с которой ты живешь?.. — спросил Теон.  
\- Я же здесь. Это главное.  
Теон попробовал улыбнуться в ответ, но осекся. С лицом Джона было что-то не так. Темные волосы, четкий рисунок бровей, гладко круглившаяся щека… Он был таким же красивым и серьезным, как всегда, но что-то здесь было неправильно. Теон не мог понять, что именно, и это пугало.  
Джон прикоснулся через одеяло к его бедру.  
\- Все хорошо. Никогда не бывает слишком поздно.

Больше всего хотелось раствориться в этом прикосновении и принять его как должное, но Теон не смог. Он посмотрел Джону в глаза и понял, что именно казалось странным. Волосы Джона были такой же длины, как летом. Хотя отросли куда длиннее с тех пор — почти касались плеч, когда Джон возил его на похороны. И это была не новая стрижка, а та самая, что и год назад. Это касалось и черт его лица — не было неуловимых изменений, которые происходят даже за один год.

Вытянув перед собой руку, Теон увидел, что на ней нет следов порезов. Он скосил глаза и дернул ворот, пытаясь рассмотреть свои ключицы и грудь (грызть ее было трудно, потому что удавалось мало что зацепить на тощей грудной клетке, но Рамси справлялся). Все следы пропали.  
Он без труда согнул пальцы на левой руке, хотя и знал, что после перелома функции так нормально и не восстановились, и неизвестно, восстановятся ли когда-нибудь.  
\- Как?.. — растерянно спросил Теон, и попытался сжать ладонь Джона на одеяле, уже сообразив, в чем дело. — Джон, подожди, я…  
Но пальцы схватили только пустоту — так, бессмысленно цепляясь за ткань, Теон вынырнул из сна. Дернулся и скривился от тошнотворного колющего ощущения — в сгибе локтя была игла. Теон всегда втайне боялся иголок, а с некоторых пор — боялся особенно сильно.

Был день, а на окне качалась белая занавеска. Джона в палате не было. Он не приходил. Да и с чего бы ему — он ничего не знал.  
Теон несколько раз быстро сглотнул. Слезы прокладывали дорожки к ушам, скатываясь на подушку.

Он вспомнил, как они проводили время на заднем дворе Старков чуть больше года назад. Валяясь в шезлонге, Робб читал сочинение какого-то анархиста, Джон — отжимался у бассейна, а Теон смотрел с ноутбука картинки в Фейсбуке. Периодически он пытался сфотографировать Джона, чтобы потом выложить снимок с остроумным комментарием, но Джон всегда успевал раньше и отворачивался.

Только теперь он окончательно понял, что именно отталкивало от него Джона. Он слишком заврался, пытаясь делать вид, что ему все равно. Даже во сне Теон так и не успел ничего ему сказать. Один раз он попытался сказать Джону всю правду — но успеха это не имело, и к этому времени все было уже слишком испорчено.

Теон посмотрел на свою левую ладонь, на плечо, покрытое полосками порезов. _“Это мое плечо и моя рука, и если меня нельзя любить без этих следов, значит нельзя любить вообще, потому что это останется навсегда”._

***  
Вода вышла сразу, на полу ванной — Рамси делал ему искусственное дыхание, пока не приехала скорая. Теон дышал, но был мало вменяем, а Рамси, очевидно, растерян и дезориентирован, поскольку позволил его увезти. Наверное, это было еще одно “нихрена себе”, которое Теон от него получил.  
Из приемного покоя, где у Теона взяли кровь на анализ (искали наркотики, понял он), его отправили в психиатрическое отделение. Виной всему были его покрытая синяками и порезами кожа и состояние кататонии, в которое он впал, оказавшись снаружи замкнутого пространства, к которому привык за последнее время.  
Здесь было очень много людей и не было Рамси.

***  
\- Как давно ты режешь себя? — спросил психиатр, делая в блокноте какие-то пометки.  
 _Я не режу себя_ , подумал Теон. Ни одного хренова раза я не резал себя.  
\- Несколько месяцев, — сказал он вслух.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь?  
\- Я… — он подумал в этот момент, зачем Рамси все-таки это делает. Захотелось так у него и спросить: “Зачем ты это делаешь?”. И получить ответ, который покажется тому максимально точно отражающим ситуацию: “Потому что мне это _нужно_ ”. — Мне это нужно, — сказал Теон вслух.  
\- Для чего? Это помогает решить какие-то проблемы?  
\- Да какие нахрен проблемы… Иногда я так себя наказываю. За какие-то ошибки. Иногда просто от нечего делать. Иногда потому, что меня это заводит.

Теон уже понимал, какую яму себе роет, но остановиться было трудно. Это он тоже хорошо запомнил по общению с Рамси — один раз начав говорить правду, не можешь остановиться. Тебя не заткнуть.  
\- Возбуждает в сексуальном смысле, ты хочешь сказать? — уточнил врач.  
\- О да, — Теон ухмыльнулся, показав сколотый зуб. — В очень сексуальном смысле.  
Он просто не хотел знать, какие записи появились после этого у психиатра в блокноте.

Потом пришла медсестра с пластиковым стаканчиком, в котором были таблетки, и еще одним — с водой.  
\- Что это? — спросил Теон почти равнодушно, когда она поставила все это на пластиковую подставку, вделанную в борт кровати.  
\- Антидепрессант и нейролептик.  
\- Нейро… зачем мне это?  
\- Это обсуждается не со мной, а с лечащим врачом. Тихо, успокойся.  
Проглотив таблетки, Теон вспомнил, что уже принимал здесь что-то — и это не считая капельницы. Наверное, лекарства и были причиной странных снов. Додумать эту мысль до конца он не успел.

Когда Теон снова открыл глаза, через его грудь шел широкий эластичный ремень. А у его постели сидел посетитель. Теон заторможенно смотрел на него, не вполне понимая, происходит ли это на самом деле, или снова снится.  
\- Кажется, я говорил, что это не принесет тебе ничего хорошего, — проговорил Русе Болтон почти сочувственно.  
У Теона что-то сжалось внутри при виде его прозрачно-серых глаз.  
\- П-почему вы здесь?..  
\- Я навел о тебе справки, — спокойно сказал Русе. — Твоя мать — пациентка психиатрической клиники на постоянном содержании. А несколько месяцев назад в больнице ты заявил, что сломал себе пальцы дверью автомобиля, потому что пережил нервный срыв. У тебя все тело в порезах.  
\- Вы же знаете, откуда они.  
\- Вот именно. Считай, что это мое последнее предупреждение. Держись подальше от моего сына, — сказал Русе. — Иначе окажешься там же, где твоя мать.  
Его голос был таким тихим, что это прозвучало не как угроза, а как дружеский совет. Которому очень хотелось последовать.

На бесстрастном и каком-то ровном, несмотря на легкую заостренность черт, лице Русе не отражалось ничего.  
\- Я должен оградить его от тебя, — сказал он, и брови Теона поползли вверх. — Рамси так и не понял, кто ты, — продолжал Русе. — Ты манипулятор. Скрытый, и от этого особенно опасный.  
Теон поверить не мог, что этот человек, вертевший другими людьми, как игрушками, назвал его этим словом. Он приподнял руку, сгиб локтя которой был залеплен пластырем, и растопырил негнущиеся пальцы, выглядевшие прозрачными на фоне белых простыней:  
\- Кто, я?..  
Русе сухо кивнул — так, словно что-то только подтвердило его соображения.  
\- Да. Именно поэтому.

***  
Через пару дней приехал Рамси — он был чисто выбрит, бледен и для разнообразия в рубашке и даже подобии пиджака вместо куртки. Пиджак, правда, был кожаный. Рамси забрал Теона из больницы, заставив подписать какую-то бумагу — это был отказ от оказания помощи. Теон молчал и никак не реагировал на внешние раздражители — послушно оделся и сам спустился к парковке. Даже если Рамси беспокоился, не повредился ли он умом от транквилизатора, он не дал этого понять.

Теон сидел, опустив руки. Но когда Рамси, пристегивая его, щелкнул ремнем безопасности, Теон поймал его запястье. Кожа Рамси была все такой же теплой.  
\- Может быть, еще не поздно? — спросил Теон, глядя ему в глаза.  
\- Что? — не понял Рамси.  
\- Ты и я.  
\- Конечно, — Рамси улыбнулся какой-то непривычной улыбкой, от которой у Теона закружилась голова — впрочем, может быть, это был отходняк от таблеток. — Никогда не поздно.  
Теон качнулся ему навстречу так резко, что ремень дернул его, рванув назад. Рамси крепко обнял его, прижимая его голову к своему плечу.  
\- Ты очень красивый, — сказал он, перебирая его волосы.  
Теон поднял глаза и увидел в зеркале заднего вида свое отражение.  
Это многое говорило о том, что именно Рамси считает красивым.


	15. Chapter 15

С деревьев облетали желтые листья. Теон вспомнил, что так и не получил официального уведомления об отчислении из колледжа — было как-то не до того. А теперь все это казалось очень далеким, оставшимся в другой жизни. Или Теон стал теперь кем-то другим.

На Орделл-стрит был маленький магазинчик с вечно притороченными у дверей велосипедами, где продавались майки с символикой рок-групп, трубки для курительных смесей и все в таком духе. Как-то Рамси зашел в соседний магазин за сигаретами и оставил Теона на улице — не хватало только замка, чтобы пристегнуть его за ногу к велосипедной стойке. Теон завис у витрины, рассеянно глядя на разную яркую ерунду.  
\- Тебе бы пошло, — сказал вернувшийся Рамси, перехватив его взгляд, направленный на палитру с безумными красками для волос, которая охватывала весь спектр.  
\- Что?..  
\- Это, — Рамси, обнимая его сзади, почти наугад ткнул пальцем, и тот пришелся на зеленый квадрат. — Или вот это!  
Теон фыркнул, потом рассмеялся. Ему как-то не приходило в голову, что Рамси могут интересовать парни с зелеными и красными волосами.  
\- Мне кажется, это хреновая идея, — честно сказал он, еще надеясь, что Рамси шутит.  
Само собой, тот не шутил. В результате они сошлись на белом цвете. Вернее, Рамси указал на него в качестве последней идеи. Теон так и не понял до конца, была ли в этом выборе какая-то система.

Только намного позже его посетила мысль, что Рамси мог иметь основания для беспокойства о нем. Возможно, он предполагал, что на улице Теону может встретиться человек, вооруженный его старой фотографией и пистолетом с глушителем. Теон так и не рассказал ему о том, как Русе посещал его в больнице. Но у Рамси, наверное, были свои источники информации о встречах и передвижениях отца.

Так или иначе, при помощи на редкость ядерной краски из того сомнительного магазинчика Теон осветлил волосы до такой степени, что они стали похожи цветом на белый кафель ванной. Высушив голову полотенцем и глядя в зеркало, он не сразу себя узнал. _“Я больше не выгляжу как Теон Грейджой”._ Фамилия казалась какой-то непривычной. Рамси никогда так его не называл. Значит, фамилия была не особенно нужна. Отцу бы это сильно не понравилось, но отца больше не было, а колледж Теон оставил. В последний раз его называла по фамилии медсестра, когда сверяла назначения по списку.

С белыми волосами Теон выглядел моложе и бледнее, острее обозначились скулы. Рамси был доволен. Увидев это впервые, он отреагировал довольно бурно. Глядя, как раскачиваются перед глазами светлые пряди, истончающиеся на концах до прозрачности, Теон подумал, что теперь действительно стал кем-то другим.

***  
Рамси входил в квартиру, шумел душ (или нет), потом открывалась дверь спальни. Теон обычно либо ждал его голым, либо полностью игнорировал. Оба варианта вызывали у Рамси прилив энергии, но во втором случае все случалось не так быстро.

Теон не был уверен, готов ли платить за это такую цену — переломанные пальцы, вода в легких, унижения в больницах, — но после каждого кошмарного срыва следовал совершенно потрясающий секс. Такой, как если бы Рамси был улучшенной версией себя — со всеми достоинствами, но без недостатков. Правда, потом все снова возвращалось обратно: его выходки, становившиеся все более жестокими, постоянные отлучки и внезапная грубость.

Рамси отличали повышенная возбудимость и крайне низкая способность к сочувствию.  
Теон сильно простудился после того как он приковал его наручниками к батарее в ванной и поливал холодной водой. То, что Теон однажды чуть здесь не погиб, Рамси совершенно не смущало — к ассоциациям он не был чуток. Ему нравилось, как Теон дергается, пытаясь увернуться, и как идет мурашками его кожа. Потом он бросил его там на пару часов, и у Теона посинели губы. За все это время Теон не звал его и вообще не подавал признаков жизни. Суставы ломило, поза из неудобной превратилась в непереносимую, а потом вообще во что-то непонятное, но Теону хотелось знать, как долго они оба продержатся. Он не сразу понял, что Рамси просто о нем забыл. Зацикленность на нем Рамси каким-то удивительным образом совмещал с крайним эгоизмом и мигрирующими отсутствующими состояниями — он вспомнил, что Теон прикован там, только когда зашел отлить.

Теон провел после этого несколько часов у электрического радиатора, но это его не спасло. Лежа с температурой, он думал, что обречен и умрет от воспаления легких или еще какого-нибудь осложнения. Тем не менее, Рамси даже принес лекарств. Что не помешало ему трахать Теона, говоря, что тот просто потрясающе горячий внутри в таком состоянии. Теон чувствовал себя почти бескостным, руки и ноги были тяжелыми, голова постоянно кружилась, и встать он мог только в случае крайней необходимости. Рамси это положение вещей очень вдохновляло.  
\- Ты пахнешь еще слаще, чем обычно, — речь шла про его пот, который остывал на коже, когда жар сменялся ознобом.

Теон кашлял, чихал и переводил салфетки из большой коробки, но Рамси совершенно не боялся заразиться — к нему ничего не цеплялось. Расход салфеток был связан не только с насморком. При этом Рамси не причинял ему боли, наверное, целую неделю. Просто валялся рядом с ним в постели и тряс на подушку сигаретный пепел. Они даже смотрели вместе какие-то фильмы. Поэтому еще несколько дней Теон симулировал слабость уже после того, как ему стало легче. Но долго такое продолжаться не могло.

***  
Он постоянно сталкивался с тем, что в жизни все выходит не так, как в кино, а на деле вещи оказываются не такими, как можно было представить. Теон не знал раньше, какой алкоголь калорийный. То есть, что на одном алкоголе можно прожить довольно долго, даже если нет еды. Раньше он думал, что брючный ремень оставляет длинные полосы. Но речь шла о бесформенных синяках, похожих на цветные салюты, которые видишь перед глазами, если сильно надавить на веки. Полосы оставляли электрические провода. Например, шнур зарядного устройства.

При этом по-настоящему Теона пугали не сами повреждения, а то, что они вызывали у него приступы захватывающего состояния, похожего на опьянение. Наверное, у всего этого было физическое объяснение — организм пытался защититься от боли, выбрасывая что-то в кровь. Что-то такое, от чего тяжелело в штанах — если на Теоне вообще были в этот момент штаны. Помимо сексуальных ощущений он испытывал иррациональное, ни на что не похожее чувство радости. Когда эйфория спадала, становилось дурно. Попытки собственного мозга прописать ему то, что приносили в больнице в пластиковых стаканчиках, вызывали у Теона чувство вины. Как будто он своими руками ломал какую-то хорошую вещь, которая, ко всему прочему, сопротивлялась. Или медленно убивал кого-то, наблюдая за его конвульсиями, а в минуты просветления вспоминал — это же я сам.

Теон не испытывал бы сомнений и страха, если бы не одиночество. Он смутно предполагал, что происходящее можно держать в рамках или повернуть в какое-то более позитивное русло, но здесь ему никто не помогал.

Самым неприятным было то, что Рамси действительно использовал его беспомощность. Он не только удовлетворял сексуальные желания, но вымещал что-то, похожее на отчаяние. Теон не доверял ему. И почти не питал надежд. И все-таки, тяготение к чему-то хорошему не пропадало. То, что боль — причем не только физическую, что ранило сильнее — ему причинял тот же человек, от которого он хотел бы получить сочувствие по этому поводу, замыкало что-то в голове в знак бесконечности. В общем-то, что-то подобное уже было с Бейлоном — получив нагоняй, Теон тянулся к отцу, рассчитывая, что теперь тот его поддержит, а получал только осуждение.

_Место, где ты прячешься, когда тебе страшно или больно, и все вокруг в огне._  
 _Что ты будешь делать, когда именно там начнется пожар?.._

Знак бесконечности был в голове не только у него.  
Рамси валял его по кровати, ощупывая так, словно в комнате была полная темнота, и он пытался при помощи рук узнать, как Теон выглядит — или хотел запомнить его целиком.  
\- Ты скоро уйдешь?.. — спросил Теон, закрывая глаза.  
Рамси переплел пальцы с покалеченными пальцами его левой руки. Его волосы скользили по лицу и шее. Теон чувствовал движения его губ кожей — над ключицами, на ребрах, прямо над сердцем, во впадине живота.  
\- Я хочу знать что ты здесь. Приходить и видеть тебя. Я так часто вспоминаю твое тело. Я его знаю лучше, чем свое. И скучаю. Каждый раз.  
\- Когда?..  
\- Когда кого-то убиваю.  
\- Ты хочешь меня убить?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда зачем тебе думать обо мне, пока ты…  
Рамси завел за уши спадающие волосы и навис над ним на руках, глядя сверху вниз.  
\- Потому что мне нужно подумать о чем-то хорошем. Отец давал мне самую дерьмовую работу все это время. Теперь я почти доказал свою благонадежность в его глазах. На самом деле, это было только ради того, чтобы оставить тебя. Он об этом не знает.  
Теон подумал, что Русе _знает_ , что бы Рамси по этому поводу ни считал.

Он уехал, и Теон неподвижно лежал в том же положении, в котором Рамси его оставил — пока невидимые следы прикосновений, уже истончившиеся и остывшие, не растаяли окончательно.

Это все еще выглядело как обещание, но Теон не понимал, что именно было ему обещано. Что-то яркое и болезненное. Что-то настоящее. На самом деле он оказывался один, в пустой квартире, за опущенными жалюзи, и даже не смел взять телефон и позвонить. Рамси в этот момент мог бить кого-то мотоциклетной цепью на складе или разговаривать с отцом.

В моменты, когда не удавалось занять себя шутером или каким-нибудь фильмом с тачками, Теон чувствовал, что мысли подтачивают его разум, стукаясь друг о друга как мусор на волнах залива. Он пытался вовсе не думать про Рамси, но за пределами мыслей о нем лежало пространство еще более пугающее, чем улица за окном, где было некуда идти.

Он думал о Роббе и каждый раз это было мучительно, но еще чаще — о Джоне Сноу, и здесь получалось отчего-то еще хуже. В случае с Джоном Теону казалось, что умер он сам — для Джона или просто так. Часто Теон говорил с ним в уме, и каждый раз все заканчивалось одним и тем же. Джон задавал ему вопрос, а он не мог найти ответа. После этого голос Джона пропадал из его головы, и Теон цеплялся за край постели, как будто искал какой-то опоры, и говорил: прощай, прости меня, прощай. На прорезиненном наматраснике душными ночами было жарко, а еще он испытывал стыд, как будто Джон мог увидеть эту штуку, и потребуется объяснять, зачем это нужно.

Через два дня Теон проверил дверь, нашел в кухонном ящике немного наличных, оделся и посмотрел в интернете расписание пригородных поездов. Поступки были непривычно последовательными и четкими, какая-то нездоровая собранность появилась во всех действиях, и мысли были как дистиллированные. Теон не сразу понял, что таким образом паникует.

***  
\- Вылечил психоз? — спросил Русе Болтон, прислоняясь к каменному столбу крыльца, оглядел Теона и заключил: — Как вижу, нет.  
Теон сидел на ступеньках, обхватив руками колени. Ему было холодно, а в животе урчало от голода. Он ждал тут довольно долго, пока Русе не вышел, и уже впал в какое-то состояние, похожее на транс — начал заваливаться на камни, и тут парадная дверь открылась.  
\- Я просто хотел… — он не договорил, слова завязли во рту.  
 _Видеть Рамси? Убедиться, что с ним все в порядке? Попросить у вас мелочи, мистер Болтон?.._

\- Раньше это была забавная причуда, — Русе скрестил руки на груди. — Но шутка затянулась. Я связываю с Рамси некоторые планы, которые важны для нас. Я советовал тебе не портить свою жизнь, но ты не прислушался.  
Теон кивнул. Он почти был готов сейчас взять у Русе деньги и попробовать уйти. Год назад он весь вскипел от такого предложения. Сейчас это казалось неплохой идеей — не только потому, что помогло бы продержаться самому какое-то время, но и потому, что давало шанс избавиться от зависимости, которая его вымотала.

\- Одумался? — осведомился Русе. — Вовремя. Но ты уже успел меня расстроить и причинить неудобства. Никто не слушает моих советов, а зря. Свой последний шанс ты потерял. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты отправился обратно туда, где тебе самое место. И это будет лучшее, что я могу для тебя сделать, Теон. Или клинике ты предпочитаешь болото?  
Теон широко улыбнулся, не размыкая губ. Русе явно имел в виду, что утопит его, привязав к ногами гири, или что-то в этом духе. Но Теон с болотом ассоциировал свою жизнь. Похоже, он действительно предпочитал болото.  
Русе приподнял бровь в ответ на его улыбку. На его спокойном лице отразилась на миг тень какого-то чувства, похожего на недоумение. В другой ситуации Теон был бы доволен собой из-за того, что сумел удивить Русе Болтона, но теперь эта способность сопровождалась равнодушием к ее плодам.

Дверь с грохотом распахнулась, когда Рамси шагнул на крыльцо. Безотрывно глядя на Теона, он сказал:  
\- Отец?..  
\- У меня тут аудиенция, Рамси, — мягко отозвался Русе.  
Рамси сделал пару шагов к Теону. Теон видел только румянец на его щеках и его глаза. Всего остального он почти не замечал, хотя Русе продолжал что-то говорить — голос у него был почти убаюкивающий, как у диктора вечерней радиопрограммы для стариков.

\- ...Учитывая, что сейчас приедут Фреи, это все очень, очень удачно, — впрочем, судя по его слегка ироничной интонации, ничего удачного тут не было. — Твой друг специально выбрал это время, чтобы зайти?.. Ты знаешь, что они налетят на долю Пуля как коршуны. Именно сейчас важно правильно себя держать, а вот таким поведением, — он мотнул головой в сторону Теона так, словно Рамси пустил собаку в неположенное место, — ты даешь понять, что политесу так и не научился.  
\- Я уезжаю, — сказал Рамси отрывисто и все еще не глядя на отца.  
\- Значит, с вежливостью в самом деле будет скверно, — задумчиво кивнул Русе. — Ты помнишь о договоренности? Если ты самоустраняешься, я решаю вопросы за тебя. Если ты снимаешь с себя ответственность, то соглашаешься быть средством. Опускаешься как раз на тот уровень, откуда мечтал вырваться.

\- Не делай вид, что есть разница, — бросил Рамси. — Ты принял бы решение за меня вне зависимости от того, что я делаю или не делаю.  
Чуть склонив голову на бок, Русе Болтон осмотрел Теона еще раз, окидывая взглядом его белые волосы, ссутуленные плечи, торчащие колени, дорогую и грязную куртку.  
\- Это хотя бы того стоит?..  
Рамси проигнорировал его вопрос.  
\- Иди в машину, — сказал он Теону, швырнув ему ключи, и сжал зубы так, что челюсть приобрела резкую геометрическую форму. — И жди меня.  
Теон встал, почти не чувствуя под собой ног.  
\- Я представляю твои интересы, — сообщил между тем Русе сыну. — Тебе следовало бы сказать за это спасибо.  
Направляясь по дорожке прочь от дома, Теон услышал низкий и сдавленный голос Рамси:  
\- _Спасибо_ , отец.

Откинувшись на сиденье и вдыхая знакомый запах салона, Теон закрыл глаза и закусил губу. Его трясло крупной дрожью. На коже выступил пот. Стоило ему увидеть Рамси, как после короткого и невротического деятельного периода наступила слабость. Все мышцы в теле словно превратились в пудинг.  
Такие простые, естественные действия — выйти из дома, купить билет на поезд, добраться куда-то самому, поддержать разговор — вызывали почти физическую дурноту, как будто ему приходилось преодолевать огромное внутреннее сопротивление.

Его руки тряслись, когда он расстегивал ширинку. Он спустил джинсы до колен вместе с бельем, не думая о том, увидит ли его через окно машины кто-нибудь, проходящий мимо кованых ворот Болтонов.  
\- Что ты делаешь? — спросил Рамси, садясь за руль.  
\- Жду тебя.

Рамси молча нажал на газ. Теон так и не оделся, елозя голой кожей по сиденью на резких поворотах. Больше всего он хотел, чтобы отъехав от дома на пару миль, Рамси свернул на проселочную дорогу. Там они делали это прошлой осенью, ровно год назад — Рамси сидел посреди заднего сиденья, а Теон упал спиной между передними и видел качающийся потолок.

Это действительно казалось самым верным способом если не решить все проблемы, то хотя бы снять этот чудовищный стресс. Потому что ничего так хорошо не работало, создавая ощущение правильности всего, что было искаженным.  
\- Надень штаны, — сказал Рамси сквозь зубы, и потом молчал до самого города.  


***  
\- Начерта ты туда притащился, я спрашиваю? — Рамси помедлил, не дождался ответа, и вдруг хлестнул проводом изо всех сил.  
Теон закричал, через секунду-другую понимая, что удар пришелся всего лишь на спинку кресла. Обивка с треском лопнула. Теон постарался выровнять дыхание и дернул ногами, которые было толком не согнуть и не вытянуть.

Он лежал на подлокотнике кресла животом, зафиксированный при помощи строительного скотча. Колени немного не доставали до пола, зато голова находилась ниже, чем задница, которую Рамси был намерен превратить в кровавое месиво. Голая кожа покрылась мурашками. Рамси не позволил ему ни поесть, ни прийти в чувство — втащив Теона в квартиру, сразу велел раздеваться и не дергаться, пока он будет обматывать его запястья липкой лентой. 

\- Ты хотел взять у него денег и уехать?  
Теон опять промолчал. У него просто не было ответа. Выбрать какой-то один вариант означало бы солгать, а солгать Рамси он не мог.  
\- Ладно, — сказал Рамси, обращаясь к самому себе. — Ладно, пусть так… — и отвесил ему длинный удар, протаскивая провод так, что Теон почувствовал, как слезает кожа, и закричал снова, потому что смысла в том, чтобы сдерживаться, не видел.  
После еще пары ударов и чувства зияния, какое бывает после пореза, он понял, что останутся шрамы. Его корчило, и по телу проходили конвульсивные волны. При этом какой-то холодный комок в животе рассосался. Как будто теперь все стало почти в порядке.

\- Чего ты хотел, дрянь?.. — почти простонал Рамси, дернув его за волосы и заставляя поднять голову.  
Теон разлепил влажные ресницы. Бледное лицо Рамси он видел сквозь туманное марево, стоявшее перед глазами.  
\- Узнать, что ты жив... Сделать хоть что-то… Сбежать. И чтобы ты… вернулся домой, — он пробовал еще что-то сказать, но рот ему залепила полоса скотча. Тут были не слишком тонкие стены, но Теон подозревал, что соседи часто слышали его крики.  
Когда Рамси приклеивал скотч, его руки заметно дрожали. Он так торопился, словно не хотел услышать все, что еще Теон мог сказать, но в то же время не приказал ему заткнуться.  
Кожа в местах ударов горела огнем.

\- Ты понимаешь, что ты наделал? — спросил Рамси. — Мать твою, я хочу тебя прибить... — он погладил Теона по спине, по пояснице, и задел вспухшую влажную полосу от удара.  
Теон дернулся, а потом обмяк, повисая на подлокотнике. Напряжение, которое не давало ему покоя весь день, покидало тело. Теон всхлипнул и его лопатки задрожали в сухом рыдании. Рамси, должно быть, думал, что он плачет от боли, но это было облегчение.

Замерев над ним на несколько секунд, Рамси отшвырнул провод и сел на кровать за границей видимости. Щелкнула зажигалка, и в воздухе поплыл табачный дым. То, что провод лежал на полу, еще ничего не значило. Больше всего Теон опасался, что Рамси затушит о его кожу окурок — пару раз такое уже случалось. Он испытывал страх, неловкость и кое-что еще.

Положение было неудобное, но в нем находилось что-то вроде внутренней точки равновесия. Сначала дыхание сбивалось, но потом Теон почти не ощущал, как вдыхает и выдыхает — как будто воздух шел сплошным потоком, омывая легкие. Он переживал краткие приступы паники, когда говорил себе: с моим телом что-то не так. Или с головой. Ладони похолодели и стали влажными, но потом вдруг начали резко теплеть.

Теон медленно двинулся назад, отлепив от сиденья кресла широкую полосу скотча, приклеивавшую его запястья. Он съехал с кресла, стукнувшись коленями об пол и освобождая притертый к подлокотнику член, который упруго качнулся. И услышал, как Рамси у него за спиной шумно сглотнул. Наверное, пытался понять, как давно Теон находится в таком состоянии. Тот сам не был уверен, но надеялся, что с момента, когда Рамси перестал его пороть, а не раньше.

Теон вцепился стянутыми руками в боковину кресла и прогнулся в пояснице. Он знал, что взгляд Рамси прикован сейчас к блестящим шарикам штанг у него в промежности и розовому отверстию над ними. Рамси смотрел так пристально потому, что ему нравились штанги и то, что с кольца на уздечке потянулась ниточка смазки.

Язык проваливался в пустую лунку, где был когда-то зуб.  
Теону казалось, что он сходит с ума.

***  
Потом Рамси запер его на несколько дней. Сутки сменялись другими, а Рамси все не появлялся. В квартире закончилась еда. Теон звонил ему, но он не брал трубку.  
\- Вернись, пожалуйста, — сказал Теон голосовой почте. — Мне все равно… Все равно. Только не оставляй меня здесь одного.

Он выпил почти весь бар. От сладкого коктейльного ликера без закуски першило в горле, и все время кружилась голова. Теон начал думать, что съел бы даже листья комнатных растений, если бы они тут были. В результате ограничился тем, что наелся чайной заварки. Кроме большой пачки чая в кухонном шкафу не осталось больше ничего. Терпкая горечь хорошо пошла после ликера.  
Можно было вызвать службу спасения или просто начать орать в окно, но Теон понятия не имел, что делать после того, как его освободят.

Когда Рамси вернулся и принес несколько бутылок пива и пакет из китайского ресторана, Теон начал есть рис стоя и при помощи рук, зацепляя жирными пальцами из коробки. Лицо Рамси было каким-то осунувшимся, а тонкая кожа под глазами приобрела голубоватый оттенок.  
Рамси, не мигая, следил за тем, как он ест.  
\- Я женился, — сообщил он.  
Теон почувствовал тошноту. Наверное, не стоило есть так жадно на голодный желудок.


	16. Chapter 16

Однажды после того, как Рамси угрожал ему наказанием за какие-то полувымышленные проступки — под которыми подразумевались на самом деле другие вещи — Теон замкнулся в себе, уткнувшись пустым взглядом в угол. Рамси, чередуя мягкость голоса с угрозами (он не разыгрывал плохого и хорошего копа — просто скакало настроение), довел его до эмоционального истощения. Теон просто не мог произнести ни слова. Рамси заглядывал ему в лицо, просил перестать и поцеловал в губы. Потом посадил перед собой и бил по лицу, пока от последней оплеухи Теон не слетел со стула. Теон так и не сказал ни слова — впал в ступор, который не могла разрушить даже боль.

Той ночью Теон не пришел к Рамси в постель, а попробовал заснуть в кресле, забравшись туда с ногами. Рамси не пытался позвать его — больше не мог позволить себе просьб, особенно после того, как не помогли приказы и удары. Он выключил свет, выкурил сигарету у окна и молча лег. Минуты тянулись, а Теон так и не мог заснуть. Скоро начали ныть коленки и шея, а сон все не шел. Теон чувствовал себя ужасно одиноким, и у него болело лицо.

\- Ты спишь? — спросил Рамси негромко.  
Теон покачал головой, хотя подозревал, что Рамси не может этого видеть. С другой стороны, тот как-то почувствовал перемену в его настроении. Или просто знал, что в кресле холодно.  
\- Иди ко мне, — раздался шорох откинутого одеяла.  
Ни одной мысли в голове не было, когда босые ступни соскользнули на пол. Теон молча перебрался в постель и прижался разбитой щекой к груди Рамси. Стук его сердца сливался ритмом с пульсацией в гематоме на скуле. Рамси погладил его по лицу костяшками пальцев:  
\- Теперь спи.  
Теон улыбнулся в темноте и коснулся потрескавшимися губами его руки. Внутри собиралось тепло, концентрируясь где-то в области солнечного сплетения. Вообще-то, той же рукой Рамси его бил.

Он почему-то вспомнил это в день, когда Рамси вернулся после свадьбы.

***

\- Надеюсь, ты был в розовом костюме, а невеста — с флердоранжем, — только и сказал Теон.  
\- Я был с похмелья, а невеста рыдала.  
Рамси уперся локтями в колени, какое-то время сосредоточенно тер лоб и взлохматил себе волосы. Теон наблюдал за ним, не приближаясь. Неосознанно искал какие-то перемены в его лице, хотя и понимал, что сам факт женитьбы не накладывает на человека никакой зримой печати. Это был тот же Рамси, только вот теперь у него была собственная квартира в центре города, и там — жена.

\- Иди ко мне, — Рамси похлопал по постели рядом с собой.  
Изгиб его губ определенно никак не изменился. Теон отвел глаза от его рта.  
\- Черта с два, — отозвался он, делая шаг назад.  
\- Теон, послушай. Это ничего не меняет.  
Теон быстро сглотнул и поднял брови:  
\- Да ты что, правда?  
\- Ты мой и всегда будешь моим, — сказал Рамси.  
\- А ты?..

Рамси смотрел на него молча. Теон пытался понять смысл его взгляда, но не мог. Чувство вины, удовлетворение?.. Для всего этого были причины. Даже если Рамси не хотел этого брака и был в растерянности по поводу того, что с ним произошло, отчасти он был доволен произведенным эффектом и теперь мог испытывать что-то вроде торжества. Теон поморщился, представив себе, как выглядит в этой схеме. Брошенное и поломанное существо, которое можно утешить словами “иди ко мне”, получив в ответ прилив болезненной благодарности.  
 _“И тогда я оближу твою руку, так?”_

\- А я буду с тобой. Ну иди же ко мне.  
Теон покачал головой.

Защита, которая всегда была необходима для общения с Рамси, трещала по швам, и Теон подозревал, что это заметно. Он позволил увидеть свою уязвимость — куда более глубокую, чем та, которую демонстрировал, лежа перед ним связанным. Взгляд, который Теон ему подарил в ответ на это сакраментальное “я женился” говорил больше, чем все, что он мог сказать, когда Рамси тряс его за плечи и требовал каких-то признаний и заверений.

Именно сейчас, после долгой голодовки и неведения, после встречи с Русе Болтоном и чувства физической слабости от одной необходимости пойти куда-то без Рамси, он должен был окончательно сломаться — но почувствовал себя сильнее. Эта боль его ожесточала, а сама ситуация — передел каких-то долей в криминальном бизнесе, образ Рамси в розовом костюме (которого у него на самом деле не было), роль _любовника_ — снижала пафос. Но это ничуть не помогало, хотя все это напоминало помесь фарса и мелодрамы из тех, что любила Санса Старк.

Рамси начал терять терпение. Несмотря на обстоятельства, надолго его ласковости не хватило. Он протянул руку и уже требовательным, низким голосом сказал:  
\- Иди сюда.  
\- Заставь меня, — ответил Теон.

***

Он помнил ее — подруга Сансы, у ее отца были общие дела с Эддардом Старком. Санса оставила ей своего декоративного кролика, когда уезжала в Лондон. Джейни Пуль была очень симпатичной, но не особенно умной. У нее были длинные каштановые волосы и темные, большие глаза. Она тоже отлично помнила Теона — это он узнал, когда обнаружил, что у нее до сих пор есть номер его телефона.  
\- Я знаю про тебя, — сказала Джейни Пуль немного в нос, как будто была простужена. — Он ушел. Наверное, поехал к тебе.

Она не удивлялась, не задавала вопросов и никак не комментировала положение Теона, хотя полтора года назад такая история могла бы быть предметом для слухов, сплетен и хихиканий в кругу ее подруг. Сейчас, очевидно, история не казалась захватывающей, подруг не осталось, а приоритеты резко изменились, стоило Джейни увидеть пистолеты в руках у людей Болтонов. Теон нисколько ее в этом не винил.

Он не знал, что ответить. Больше всего он опасался, что об этом звонке узнает Рамси.  
\- Задержи его подольше, если можешь, — она разрыдалась в трубку.

***

Теон все еще ждал каких-то зримых перемен. Ему казалось, что рухнувший мир должен выглядеть как-то иначе, но все было почти по-прежнему. Он обводил взглядом квартиру — она была такой же. Здесь Теон ощущал себя даже не домашним животным, а комнатным растением. Эта мысль пришла ему в голову, когда он сидел на подоконнике, размышляя о том, что падение с третьего этажа вряд ли поможет ему свести счеты с жизнью, зато нанесет сильные увечья или сделает инвалидом.

Возможно, достаточно было просто спровоцировать отца Рамси. Но с Теоном до сих пор ничего не случилось, несмотря на то, что обещал ему Русе Болтон, и он подозревал, что основная причина этого — Рамси. Возможно, это была часть какого-то договора, который он заключил с отцом. Теон понял, откуда у Рамси такая склонность к договорам и странным принципам.

Теон не знал, подвергается ли опасности каждый раз, когда выходит в магазин, но почему-то ему казалось, что Русе не выполнит свою угрозу насчет болота, если его об этом попросить. Теперь Русе рассчитывал, что Рамси отвлечется на новые жизненные обстоятельства, и Теон доведет себя до ручки самостоятельно.

За пару недель до этого Рамси случайно расколотил бутылку и произнес фразу из нескольких длинных слов, звучавшую примерно как речь эльфов во “Властелине колец”. Правда, интонация была скорее как у орка.  
Теон в ответ на это рассеянно и невесело ухмыльнулся, не отрывая взгляда от осколков в луже на полу. То, что звучало впечатляюще посреди моря вереска, на этой небольшой кухне воспринималось совсем иначе.

\- Чего? — прищурился Рамси и поймал его за подбородок.  
\- Кажется, мы еще вчера ходили по тому полю... А потом ты трахнул меня в гараже.  
\- И что?  
\- Ничего. Просто теперь я здесь.  
Рамси подобрал один из осколков и взглянул сквозь него на Теона:  
\- Жалеешь об этом?..

Теон смотрел на пустую улицу. Пытался согнуть пальцы на левой руке и морщился. Все воспоминания были сотканы из десятков “не надо было…” — все вещи, которых не следовало делать, которые переводили невидимые стрелки на путях и привели его в результате сюда. Не надо было садиться в эту машину. Плеваться кровью в центре святилища. Пренебрегать словами Русе Болтона. Отключать телефон. Входить в дом за кованой оградой.

Неверные поступки имели свою причину. Даже оценивая их как ошибочные, Теон понимал, что снова сделал бы то же самое. В каждый момент он не мог поступить иначе. Так же, как не мог сказать себе — “не надо было это чувствовать”.

***

\- Представляешь, она девственница, — сказал Рамси чуть растерянно. — Во всяком случае, была.  
\- Почему я должен это слушать?! — Теон отступил от него на несколько шагов.  
\- Мне не с кем больше поговорить.

Это казалось крайней степенью жестокости, но для Рамси тут действительно не было ничего особенного. Похоже, он искренне хотел поделиться своими сексуальными проблемами — просто в данном случае проблема касалась секса с кем-то другим. В самом деле, с кем еще он мог консультироваться на эту тему. При мыслях о том, какого рода просвещающие разговоры с Рамси мог вести отец, Теона передергивало.

\- Зачем тебе вообще с ней спать?..  
\- Что?  
\- Она твоя жена. Теперь дело принадлежит вам. Оставь ее в покое. Можешь вообще отпустить.  
Говоря это он имел в виду — и остаться со мной.  
Сидя в кресле, Рамси переплел пальцы и хрустнул суставами.  
\- Вот именно, она моя жена. Ты ничерта не знаешь. Это клановый бизнес. Для семей. Они говорят у меня за спиной разную дрянь. Что я не могу… Отец прожужжал мне все уши. Это касается тебя.

\- То есть, другие гангстеры тебя не уважают, и поэтому ты ломаешь жизнь всем троим?  
\- Там куча католиков, особенно среди ирландцев. Плодитесь и размножайтесь, и все такое.  
Теон понял кое-что про отлучку Рамси на Рождество. Правда, он до конца не понимал, почему среди католических мафиози, которые так трепетно относятся к институту брака, убийство ближних считается приемлемым.

\- Это твой отец так ценит чужую набожность?  
\- Он крестится, когда топит жмуров в болоте. Чтобы парням из синдиката было приятно. “Это политес, Рамси”, — изобразил Рамси голос отца, быстро перекрестился и прижал большой палец к губам. Потом добавил парочку богохульств. — Да мои предки мочили саксов и гадали на их внутренностях еще до того, как тут понатыкали церквей…

Теон обхватил себя руками и отвернулся к окну. Что-то звенело в голове, все громче и нестерпимее.  
\- Это и твоего отца предки, нет? — спросил он зачем-то.  
\- Ему срать.  
Разговор становился каким-то необязательным — не то и не о том.  
Теон не двигался, глядя на другую сторону улицы через стекло.

\- Я не знаю, что вообще с ней делать, — поделился Рамси. — Ну, девчонка…  
Теон обернулся, улыбаясь. Он подозревал, что эта улыбка мало походила на выражение дружелюбия — или каких было то ни было эмоций здорового человека.  
\- Может, она еще и не проявляет желания засовывать в себя предметы или ходить со скованными руками? Херово. Или не заводится, когда ее унижают? Какая-то странная девчонка.  
Когда он думал об угрюмом сексе, который был у Рамси с ней, это его жутко нервировало. К тому же саму Джейни тут ничего не могло порадовать.  
\- И ты хочешь от меня дружеский совет, да? Мужской?.. Или мне направить твой член куда надо?  
Рамси поднялся с кресла, и Теон врезал ему в челюсть.

Встречный удар сбил его на пол. Комната перевернулась. Рамси навалился на него всем своим весом, а запястья Теона оказались прижаты к полу. Теон пытался вырваться, одновременно обвивая Рамси ногами, и сам не понимал, что делает. Не в силах освободиться из захвата, он бессильно бился затылком об пол, причиняя себе боль. Потом ударил Рамси лбом в подбородок так, что у того треснула губа.  
\- Я хочу только тебя, — выдохнул Рамси.  
Теон видел его рот совсем близко — трещину затопило красным, мелькнувшие зубы были в кровяной обводке. Все это было соленым на вкус и очень горячим. 

Рамси трахал его так, что Теон стер и сжег поясницу о ковер. Теон в ответ разодрал ему ногтями спину.  
С тех пор, как Рамси женился, он был еще грубее обычного. А то, что он делал, приобрело какой-то особенно жадный оттенок — словно от каждой встречи с Теоном он хотел отхватить побольше.  
Теон не то, чтобы его в этом упрекал.

На полу было жестко. Теон с трудом приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел Рамси в лицо. Глаза того были полузакрыты, волосы рассыпались по полу, и каждая темная прядь была похожа на плеть. Теон подумал, что спокойно отправился бы в клинику или на дно торфяного болота — на выбор Русе — если бы Рамси был мертв. Если бы его все-таки однажды убили. Убил… кто-нибудь.

_“Я потерял все ради тебя”._

Теон провел рукой по его щеке, стирая перемешанную с подсохшей слюной кровь. Он отлично знал, что не повышает самооценку Рамси, когда прошептал:  
\- Ну и кем надо быть, чтобы этого хотеть?..  
\- Я настолько плох? — спросил Рамси почти отстраненным тоном.  
\- В той же мере, что и я сейчас.

***

Джейни всхлипнула еще раз, а потом в голос разрыдалась. Это было так громко, что Теон на мгновение отвел трубку от уха.  
\- Он… он его… он его… застрелил! Там кроооовь! Меня тошнит, я не могу туда войти… Боже мой, он был ни в чем не виноват!  
Теон тоже почувствовал легкую дурноту. Он мало что мог разобрать из разрозненных слов, которые выкрикивала Джейни. Ее душили слезы пополам с приступами кашля.  
\- Подожди, успокойся. Сделай глубокий вдох. Теперь выдох, — он сам делал то же самое. — Еще раз. Хорошо… А сейчас скажи мне, ты видела, как Рамси убил кого-то?  
\- У меня больше никого не было… — Джейни опять заплакала, но теперь уже не задыхаясь, а тихо и горько.

Теон прождал несколько гудков, борясь с желанием быстро нажать на отбой и прервать звонок. Но Рамси не начал ему угрожать сходу и даже ответил на вопрос. Наверное, его самого втайне что-то беспокоило в ситуации.  
\- Да, я шмальнул этого сраного кролика! Он высокочил неожиданно. У меня был пистолет в руках.  
\- Ты застрелил животное в квартире?.. — уточнил Теон.  
\- У меня был глушак.  
\- Нет, Рамси… — Теон покачал головой, даже зная, что Рамси этого не видит. — Ты убил у Джейни на глазах ее кролика?  
\- Она даже пол вымыть не в состоянии! Ноет, ноет… Я оставил все как есть, пока не подотрет. И за собой тоже. От нее грязи было еще больше.

Теон смотрел в пустую стену перед собой с глубоким отвращением.  
\- Ты совсем урод, да?..  
Рамси не отреагировал на это только потому, что явно хотел выговориться.  
\- Оказывается, у него было сраное _имя_. Мистер кто-то там. Хорошо, мать твою, тогда отскреби его от пола. И от стены немного… Похорони, в конце концов, если ты разговариваешь с ним, как с человеком! Так и быть, сам зарою, если это так важно. Могу даже на кладбище должников. Нет, только воет, как идиотка.  
\- Ты не урод, Рамси. Ты кретин. У тебя каких-то винтиков не хватает в голове.

По крайней мере, Рамси лишил Джейни единственного друга не из садистских побуждений — это было что-то среднее между раздражением и охотничьим рефлексом. Движущаяся мишень, так он, кажется, говорил. Он действительно до сих пор не понимал, чего в этом такого.  
\- Стрельба по кроликам — часть моей национальной культуры, — на этом желание Рамси общаться исчерпалось. — Я отучу тебя лезть не в свое дело. И не смей больше с ней разговаривать! — рявкнул он перед тем, как отключиться.

Теон, сжимая в руках телефон, откинулся на спинку кресла и вытер рукой лоб. Ему отчего-то стало легче — несмотря на то, что расклад, при котором он утешал жену своего любовника, был диким, девушка плакала над лужей крови, а ему самому грозило наказание от Рамси. 

Он позвонил в службу по вывозу и кремации домашних животных и в клининговую компанию.  
\- Я оплатил его кредиткой, — сказал он Джейни. — Если спросят про стрельбу, дай им денег. У тебя есть какие-нибудь наличные? Вот и дай. Скажи, что трогала пистолет мужа и тот выстрелил. Не входи в комнату, пока не закончат.  
Первым, о чем он подумал, повесив трубку было: теперь я знаю его адрес.

Рамси должен был скоро появиться, и Теон потянулся в кресле, хрустнув суставами. Он подумывал о том, чтобы спрятать все провода, бутылки и лезвия, но пришел к выводу, что это только все затянет. В конце концов, у Рамси никогда не было проблем с идеями.

Нервическое деятельное состояние не пропадало, в суставах гудело от нерастраченной энергии.  
Джон говорил, что физическое совершенствование — часть духовного, или как-то так. Собственные мысли на тему того, как в его случае могло бы выглядеть физическое совершенствование, вызвали у Теона похабную ухмылку сколотым зубом в мир. Потом он немного успокоился и посмотрел на себя в зеркало в ванной, отводя бледные волосы от лица.

Он выглядел тощим и казался себе слабым, потому что все его активные физические упражнения сводились к сексу. Вкупе с нерегулярным и безалаберным питанием это было основной причиной, по которой он так сильно похудел. Один хороший марафон сжигал больше, чем получалось восстановить с едой. Теон мало бывал на воздухе, а когда напивался, то много спал, и от этого аппетит был скверным. Ничего тяжелее пивной бутылки он уже очень давно не поднимал. 

Теон лег на пол и раз двадцать отжался на кулаках. Последние отжимания вышли довольно бесславными, но напряжение в мышцах было приятным. Когда Рамси вошел, он все еще часто дышал. Рамси посмотрел на него подозрительно, сузив глаза.

\- Телефон, — сказал он, протягивая руку.  
Теон молча положил ему в ладонь мобильный. Рамси подцепил ногтем крышку, достал симкарту и перекусил ее надвое, выплюнув половинки, как шелуху.  
\- По этому номеру тебе больше никто названивать не будет. Надо было сделать это раньше. А теперь раздевайся.

***

Адрес не шел из памяти, и однажды Теон, не выдержав, вышел из квартиры и поехал в центр. 

Он не собирался заходить, только хотел попросить его выйти. За дверью долго слышалось какое-то копошение, а потом мелькнул свет в глазке и слабый голос спросил:  
\- Теон?..  
\- Он дома? — Теон прикоснулся к металлической тяжелой двери.  
И вздрогнул, когда дверь открылась.

Джейни Пуль казалась старше, чем когда он видел ее в последний раз. Несмотря на то, что была середина дня, на ней была длинная ночная рубашка с кое-как накинутым сверху халатом. Теон понимал, почему такое случается — он сам сутками ходил в чем попало, и в этом же спал.

Джейни окинула его взглядом с головы до ног, как будто не узнала в первый момент. Взглянув на его волосы, она моргнула, но не сказала ничего. Судя по ее бледному, болезненному виду, у нее хватало своих проблем. Казалось, что она с трудом вообще стоит на ногах.

\- Нет… Его нет, — ее плечи дрогнули. — Теон. Мне плохо.  
Джейни покачнулась, хватаясь за ручку двери.  
\- Что с тобой?  
Теон поймал ее, не давая упасть, и потащил в квартиру. Это было странное чувство — хрупкое дергающееся предплечье под пальцами, податливое угловатое тело. Очень легкое, подающееся на нажим, словно без центра тяжести. Теон вспомнил, как давно не касался другого человека — кроме Рамси.  
Как только он ее отпустил, Джейни резко развернулась и бросилась в сторону ванной.

Апартаменты были неубранными и казались очень большими по сравнению со студией, где Теон провел последний год. Он скользнул взглядом по дивану, заметил мужские джинсы на подлокотнике, массивную пепельницу на журнальном столике. Ощущая себя полным извращенцем, подавил желание зайти в спальню или порыться в шкафу. Он помнил, как пахла куртка Рамси — натуральной кожей, табачным дымом и какой-то терпкой сыростью с полей.

Теон чуть подождал и последовал за Джейни. Она стояла, согнувшись над раковиной, и тщетно пыталась собрать длинные мокрые волосы. Ее скручивали сухие спазмы. Рвало ее не в первый раз за день.  
\- Ты отравилась? — тихо спросил Теон.  
\- Нет. Это другое. Нет... — она разрыдалась, сползая на пол. — В школе говорили… Если набрать в ванну очень горячей воды, и туда горчицы… Теон, ты можешь мне помочь?

Теон закрыл лицо рукой, прислоняясь к дверному косяку.  
\- Я не буду варить тебя в ванне с горчицей. У тебя начнется кровотечение и ты умрешь.  
Джейни подняла на него глаза — блестящие, покрасневшие, со склеившимися ресницами, и прижала ладони к животу.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, что это такое, — всхлипнула она. — Ты просто не можешь этого понять. Про меня, и про… про него. И про это!  
\- Я знаю, — кивнул Теон. Покрытый натуральным деревом пол уходил из-под ног. — Но есть вещи, которых не можешь понять ты. Про меня и про него.  
\- Мне все равно, — Джейни высморкалась в туалетную бумагу.  
\- Это хорошо. Потому что мне не все равно.  
\- Я хочу оказаться где-нибудь не здесь, — прошептала она, глядя на Теона так, словно он мог как-то ее спасти.  
Ее губы дрожали.

***

Рамси сжал пальцами его подбродок, заставляя Теона поднять голову.  
\- Помнишь, что было, когда ты в прошлый раз вышел из дома без разрешения?..

На самом деле, ничего особенного не было. Теон получил пару-тройку шрамов от провода, а потом дрочил при помощи соединенных скотчем рук. Теперь он ожидал, что Рамси его просто уничтожит. Рамси обнял его и долго не отпускал. Теон стоял неподвижно. Вцепиться в Рамси обеими руками мешало воспоминание о том, как кашляла Джейни.

\- Ты знаешь, что у тебя будет ребенок? — спросил он, отстраняясь, чтобы заглянуть Рамси в лицо.  
\- Вроде того, — Рамси почесал в затылке.  
Он был родом из мест, где до сих пор трахают собственных кузин и рожают раньше, чем заканчивают школу, а семьи бывают по-настоящему многодетными. Так что в каком-то смысле восемнадцатилетняя беременная жена была для него в порядке вещей.

\- Нравится семейная жизнь? Я имею в виду, с женой. Которая от тебя в ужасе.  
\- Семейная жизнь — говно, — поведал Рамси. — Но когда я думаю, что там — мой ребенок, это как-то… Не знаю. Интересно, — он опустил глаза.

Теону как-то не приходило в голову, что Рамси может действительно хотеть ребенка. От Теона такие вещи были очень далеки. Он раньше всегда старался иметь при себе резинку, когда шел куда-то оттянуться, и надеялся, что та не порвется. На этом его мысли о возможном отцовстве заканчивались.

А потом Рамси вдруг по-дурацки улыбнулся. Казалось, слегка смущенно. Наверное, он впервые в жизни сделал что-то созидательное. Правда, носительница плода его усилий рыдала и мечтала, чтобы все это вытекло обратно.

Теон скривился, как от боли, и оттолкнул его.

*** 

Когда Теон узнал, что Джейни беременна, что-то испортилось бесповоротно. Как будто это зримое и явное подтверждение того, что Рамси делил с ней постель, подчеркивало то, что Теон знал и раньше: рядом с Рамси он обречен. Так же, как были обречены эти нездоровые отношения, которые приносили ему только потери.

Он вспоминал лицо Рамси, когда тот запрещал ему отвечать на звонки. После истории с Бейлоном. После того, как Теон согласился не возвращаться в колледж.

_“Только ты и я. Нам нужен кто-то еще?”_

Это было как-то связано с Джейни, с ощущением ее тонкого плеча под пальцами — Теон вдруг почувствовал себя сильнее. Такое сравнение мало поднимало его в собственных глазах. Но хотя бы для перепуганной девчонки, потерявшей отца и насильно выданной замуж за агрессивного и почти незнакомого бандита, он был кем-то, способным решать проблемы.  
После этого в голове немного прояснилось.

Это все было заговором. Русе воспользовался смертью Эддарда, чтобы перетянуть себе дела — если не подстроил ее. Эддард никогда не вел бизнес грязно, и, скорее всего, именно это его подвело. Робб мог бы унаследовать компанию, но и он погиб. Очень удачно. Теон снова спрашивал себя о том, знал ли Рамси. Участвовал ли он в этом. Выходило, что даже если Рамси не был замешан в гибели Робба, он все равно был фигурой в этой игре.

_“Он женат на дочери Пуля. Он часть этого”._  
 _“А ты думал только про его член”._

Зарядили дожди, и после серых рассветов квартиру заполняли серые сумерки. Полное пустых коробок из-под еды мусорное ведро выглядело так, словно Теон играл с ним в дженгу. 

В эти дни он был непривычно послушным, и Рамси это беспокоило. Однако уловить источник бунта тот не мог, потому что не видел внешних проявлений. Наверное, именно их отсутствие и царапало сильнее всего. При попытках разобраться — обвинение все равно было не на чем строить — Теон быстро ему отсасывал или платил собственной кожей. Он даже улыбался, когда Рамси пробовал шутить, хотя вообще-то скептически относился к его чувству юмора. Обычно искренне смеялся он как раз в случаях, когда Рамси не шутил — если речь шла не о чем-то слишком отталкивающем.

Раздражители больше не работали, словно запали какие-то кнопки. Рамси не оправдал какой-то его надежды. За время, которое они провели вместе, Теон научился быть готовым ко всему, но оказался не готов к его неуверенности, к тому, что Рамси может не сдержать обещания — не в порядке издевательства, а просто потому, что не вышло.

“Я твой”, “Я всегда буду с тобой”, “Я никогда тебя не оставлю” — эти слова, которые Теон ему говорил, действительно имели раньше смысл. Куда больший, чем думал Рамси — тот никогда полностью не верил Теону, именно по этой причине требуя одних и тех же фраз снова и снова. Наверное, ему просто нравилось, как они звучат.

Теону захотелось уйти, но он не был уверен, что сможет.

_“Ведь он же… что, так любит тебя?”_  
 _“Он не любит Теона Грейджоя. Только иногда — того, кем ты стал”._

***

Рамси куда-то собирался. Причем, судя по всему, надолго. Он засунул в сумку строительный скотч и пару раз собрал и разобрал пистолет — почти машинально, глядя этими остекленевшими глазами, и неясно было, помнит ли он, что пошел по второму кругу. Теон туманно представлял себе, что тот будет объезжать много точек, в каждой привязывая кого-то к стулу.

Накануне его отъезда Теон долго смотрел на его профиль, пока Рамси курил на кухне. Дым ложился в воздухе пластами, расцвеченный огнями из ресторана напротив. Теон подошел и рассеянно постучал здоровыми пальцами левой руки по столешнице. Рамси обернулся и приподнял бровь.

\- Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Ты ведь не разведешься, правда?..  
Теон был готов получить за этот разговор пощечину или что-нибудь еще. Рамси, глядя на него, завел волосы за ухо и покачал головой.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что сейчас происходит.  
Это утешительное полуоправдание звучало так, что Теон поморщился. Лучше бы Рамси наорал на него и попробовал отбить охоту заговаривать об этом.

\- Тогда отпусти меня, — сказал он тихо. — Просто отпусти.  
\- Иди куда хочешь, — Рамси раздавил в пепельнице недокуренную сигарету так, что она превратилась в кашу из пепла и сухого табака.  
На самом деле Рамси его не отпускал. Он блефовал, и даже если втайне боялся, что Теон действительно уйдет, верил, что он этого не сделает.

Теон молчал. Рамси посмотрел ему в глаза своим пронзительно-светлым взглядом — на фоне дымчато-серого расширенные зрачки чернели дырами. Он встал и в один шаг оказался вплотную, взяв Теона за плечи.  
\- Я тебя к чему-то принуждал?  
\- В частных случаях?..  
\- Вообще. Молчи... Ты знаешь ответ. Ты с самого начала был моим. С того момента, когда впервые меня увидел.  
Теон закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть его хотя бы сейчас, и почувствовал прикосновение его губ к векам. Он знал, что Рамси прав. Но звучало это как приговор.

Теону хотелось взять его за горло и сказать ему то, что тот сам говорил ему много месяцев назад: “Тебе не нужно оправдывать ожидания отца. Никому ничего доказывать. Мне ты нравишься таким, какой ты есть”. Но это бы не сработало. Рамси слишком завяз в своих попытках усидеть на нескольких стульях одновременно, делая именно то, от чего вполне успешно отучил Теона.

\- Я не буду закрывать эту сраную дверь, — Рамси швырнул ключи ему под ноги. — Хочешь — вали.  
Потом глянул на подобранные ключи в его пальцах таким взглядом, словно это зрелище его ранило. Если бы Теон держал в руке что-то, разъедающее кожу до костей, Рамси смотрел бы куда спокойнее. 

Теон положил ключи на край стола. Ему все еще казалось, что есть какая-то возможность, какая-то последняя попытка, способная все изменить. При этом он понимал, что надежды ложны и переиграть нельзя. Его жизнь на протяжении всего времени, что он провел в этой квартире за закрытыми дверями, остановилась. Внутри этого пространства ничего не менялось. Только росло количество шрамов.

Он коснулся кончиками пальцев щеки Рамси:  
\- Поиграешь со мной в игру?..  
\- В какую? — спросил Рамси тихо, накрывая его руку своей.  
\- Очень простую, на самом деле... Я. Ты.  
\- Какие правила?  
\- Никаких.

Теон вел ладонью по лицу Рамси, ощупывая жесткую челюсть, смял большим пальцем губы, распавшиеся под касанием, дотронулся до острого края зубов. Потом закинул руки ему на плечи и резко поцеловал. Рывок был таким сильным, что Рамси качнулся назад, упираясь в край стола. Его руки легли Теону на спину — их тепло ощущалось сквозь футболку. Оторвавшись от его рта и с трудом переводя дыхание, Теон прижался губами к его виску, к шее, над ключицей.

\- Что ты делаешь?.. — спросил Рамси у него над ухом.  
Теон вспомнил, что в этот раз правил нет.  
\- Люблю тебя.  
Рамси медленно отодвинул его. Он так смотрел на Теона, словно ему было страшно.  
\- Ты меня с кем-то путаешь?  
\- Не думаю, — покачал головой Теон. — Я никогда в жизни не забывал, кто ты такой.  
\- Ну, пусть так, — сказал Рамси и, запустив пальцы ему в волосы, снова дернул его к себе.

***  
Ключи остались лежать на столе. Рамси не запер его в квартире — сдержал обещание. Или предполагал, что Теону может все-таки потребоваться выйти. Недалеко и ненадолго.

Лежа в постели и слушая, как шумит в ванной вода, он ждал, когда Рамси уйдет, и дверь за ним закроется, как закрывалась уже много раз.

_“Я не смогу уйти, если он будет рядом. Только у него за спиной”._


	17. Chapter 17

\- Зачем ты пришел? — спросил Джон, стоя в дверях.  
Он оглянулся через плечо, но как-то беспомощно, и Теон понял, что Игритт сегодня ночует где-то в другом месте. Джон был растрепанным, в черной футболке, и смотрел на Теона очень пристально — сравнивал то, что видел перед собой, с образом, который был в памяти. С того вечера, когда они виделись в последний раз, Теон похудел еще сильнее, но больше всего, наверное, впечатляли волосы.  
\- Представь себе, что меня здесь нет, — предложил Теон. — Что это все не по-настоящему. Мне… надо где-то переночевать. Сменить обстановку. Там я не могу даже подумать.  
Джон сморщил нос.  
\- “Представь, что все не по-настоящему” — так ты обычно и поступаешь, да?  
Неподдельное выражение боли на его лице напугало Теона. Он ожидал от Джона чего угодно — пренебрежения, нравоучений, откровенной враждебности — но не этой гримасы, словно тому под ноготь вошла заноза.  
\- Вроде того, — Теон развел руками. — Ты меня впустишь? Просто скажи “нет” — и я уйду.  
Джон молча отошел в сторону, пропуская его в квартиру.

\- И давно ты такой... блондин? — поинтересовался Джон, ставя на стол чашку кофе с молоком.  
Назвать выкрашенного под алебастровую седину человека “блондином” мог только он. Может быть, это была скрытая шутка про интеллектуальные способности.  
\- Это цвет абсолютного нуля, — сообщил Теон, звякая ложкой. — Что-то типа точки отсчета.  
Если судить по коробке, белая краска позиционировалась как основа для всех остальных цветов. Рамси просто нравилось, как это выглядит — в его представлении белые волосы заставляли Теона выглядеть трогательнее.

Джон хмыкнул, стрельнул глазами и теперь старался больше не разглядывать его. Теон обеими руками взялся за свою чашку — насколько позволяли негнущиеся пальцы. Джон до сих пор помнил, что он любил кофе со сливками или молоком, и это вызывало жжение в груди. В последнее время Теон пил чаще алкоголь, чем кофе. И даже чай (тот самый, который однажды ел от голода) пускал на сауэр, смешивая в шейкере с виски и лимонным соком. Рамси нравились эти коктейли — даже не сами по себе (он предпочитал неразбавленные крепкие напитки или пиво), а то, что Теон их готовил.  
Теону захотелось удариться головой о стену, чтобы перестать думать о том, что нравилось или не нравилось Рамси.

\- Что это? — решив не смотреть ему в лицо, Джон остановил взгляд на его левой руке.  
Теон быстро убрал ладонь под стол.  
\- Повредил случайно.  
Губы Джона сжались, что свидетельствовало о решительном настрое.  
\- Теон. Хочешь, я… — начал он.  
Теон видел, как напряглись его мышцы. Наверное, уже прикидывал, как будет ломать пальцы Рамси. Учитывая, что у Рамси было два пистолета (и это только те, что Теон видел), а у Джона не было ничего, кроме кулаков, все это внушало большую тревогу.  
\- Нет, — Теон затряс головой. Меньше всего на свете он хотел впутывать Джона в это. Ему хотелось, чтобы Джон существовал для него в какой-то области мира и сознания, где никакого Рамси нет вообще. — Если ты действительно хочешь мне помочь, сделай вид, что ничего об этом не знаешь.  
\- И оставить все, как есть?  
\- Если ты не будешь напоминать об этом, мне станет легче, — сказал Теон, а потом тихо добавил: — Мне уже легче.  
\- У тебя кофе остынет, — Джон, быстро взглянув на него исподлобья, отодвинул стул чуть более шумно, чем следовало, и отошел к окну.

\- А где Игритт? — спросил Теон, чтобы сменить тему.  
Он рассматривал стоявшую на кухонном столе возле мойки кружку с группой Runaways. Джон в жизни не слушал девичьи бэнды 70-х.  
\- Она… уехала в отпуск. Сейчас она в Лондоне.  
Судя по тому, как Джон едва заметно нахмурился, да еще и отвел глаза, что-то у них было непросто. Игритт, насколько мог судить Теон, была девушкой с характером.  
\- Вау, британская столичная штучка, — он изобразил уважительную гримасу.  
\- Не смешно, — улыбнулся Джон. — У нее семья в Хэкни. Это Ист-Энд. Оставишь там тачку на ночь — утром будешь искать покрышки. Дикие ребята, так что понятно, в кого она… Братья с битами и все такое.  
Теон вяло ухмыльнулся:  
\- Боишься, что они нагрянут в Уэльс и тебя отмудохают, если она узнает, что я здесь был?  
\- Отмудохают меня?.. Это вряд ли, — Джон поиграл бицепсом, но сразу же осекся: — С чего бы им? Я не собираюсь делать ничего такого, из-за чего Игритт следовало бы волноваться.  
\- Не думал, что ты свяжешься с девушкой из Восточного Лондона.  
\- Люди иногда выбирают странных партнеров, нет? — безразлично спросил Джон.  
\- Но это же ты — Джон Сноу.  
\- Понятия не имею, какая у тебя в голове мифология на мой счет.

Теон оставил пустую чашку и расстегнул худи на молнии, в котором сидел несмотря на то, что у Джона было тепло. Рукава все еще закрывали его плечи, но в вырезе открылась часть груди. Порезы начинались чуть ниже, и Теон рассчитывал, что они не видны.  
Тем не менее, Джон остановил взгляд на его ключицах, а потом сказал:  
\- От тебя пахнет каким-то перегаром. И табачным дымом. Ты начал курить?..  
\- Иногда курю, — пожал плечами Теон.  
Курил он не так много, чтобы одежда пропиталась до такой степени. Скорее, дело было в регулярном присутствии возле источника дыма. Если ко всему прочему от Теона пахло сексом, Джон об этом не сказал. На себе Теон уже толком не чувствовал всех этих запахов — обычно они были растворены в воздухе вокруг него.

\- Если ты намерен тут спать, то не будешь вонять злачным местом, — объявил Джон из ванной.  
Теон поднял бровь, глядя в сторону полуоткрытой двери и прислушиваясь к тому, как хлопают какие-то шкафчики.  
\- Держи, — Джон кинул ему полотенце. — Душ найдешь, не заблудишься? — он указал большим пальцем себе за спину.  
\- Найду, — прижимая полотенце к груди, Теон замер на несколько мгновений, глядя на Джона, а потом молча прошел мимо.  
Куртку с капюшоном он снял, только закрыв за собой дверь. Ванная комната была чистой и выглядела лаконично, но через иллюминатор стиральной машины виднелись какие-то яркие тряпки, явно принадлежавшие не Джону, а на крючке висела красного цвета губка.

Стоя под теплым душем, Теон почувствовал, как ощущение болезненной зажатости, которое он пытался скрыть при помощи шуток, покидает его. Поездка сюда стоила ему большого количества сил. Теперь это напряжение уходило, но на смену ему пришла растерянность. Обычно в такие минуты Теон прибегал к самому очевидному способу восстановления целостности, и это успокаивало — даже при условии, что в том сексе, который был у него в последнее время, было на первый взгляд мало успокаивающего.

Беспокойство заставляло кровь в висках стучать быстрее. Теон подумал, что поседеет по-настоящему, если Рамси позвонит сейчас или напишет. При этом он знал, что Рамси не напишет.

Теон опустил глаза. На внутренней стороне ноги все еще был виден синяк от укуса — самый свежий след из тех, что остались на коже. Фиолетово-алое пятно обрамляла голубоватая обводка. Это должно было скоро пройти, чего не скажешь о шрамах. Теон провел рукой по синяку, чуть надавил — под кожей прощупывалось небольшое уплотнение гематомы.

Теон вспомнил взгляд Джона, прикованный к его ключицам. И представил себе, как сделал бы это. Оседлал бы его колени, запустив пальцы в волнистые волосы, а потом покатался бы на его члене так, как никогда не делал этого с Рамси. Тот просто ему не позволял — отчасти из-за комплексов, связанных с контролем, отчасти из-за нетерпения. Сшибал его на кровать и подминал под себя.

Протерев запотевшее зеркало полотенцем, которое вручил ему Джон, Теон посмотрел на себя словно со стороны, не узнав отражения. Что-то здесь было не так. Наверное, он просто отвык видеть себя в других зеркалах. Или он сам, существующий отдельно, в месте, которое не являлось _той_ квартирой, казался себе чужим.

Теон закрыл глаза и обеими руками зачесал назад мокрые волосы.  
 _“Не хочу думать о нем сегодня”._  
Он натягивал белье, когда раздался стук в дверь.  
\- Теон. Эй, Теон!  
Теон быстро дернул с крючка белый вафельный халат, похожий на те, что дают в гостиницах. Халат, скорее всего, был из “Икеи”. Когда Джон резко толкнул дверь, Теон едва успел запахнуться. Так и стоял, обхватив себя руками.

\- О… Прости, — Джон испытующе посмотрел ему в лицо. — Ты долго не выходил, и я…  
Теон оперся рукой о раковину, стараясь придать своей позе непринужденность.  
\- Ты думал, я пришел, чтобы вскрыть вены у тебя в ванной? Я, может, и безответственный, но не настолько. У тебя занавеска тканая.  
\- Что?.. — растерялся Джон.  
\- С такой трудно отмыть кровь, — пояснил Теон.  
\- Давай я поверю на слово... — Джон поморщился, потом встряхнул волосами: — Нет, ты сам-то думаешь иногда, что говоришь?  
\- Теперь я стараюсь не говорить все, что думаю.  
Это была правда — Теон посчитал, что одним из важных шагов в налаживании отношений с людьми станет выработка способности не вываливать все дерьмо про себя в ответ на любой невинный вопрос.

\- Что с тобой?.. — негромко спросил Джон, и Теон сообразил, что непринужденной позы не получилось — он стоял, кутаясь в халат и комкая край в руке.  
Наверное, это выглядело очень странно, учитывая, что раньше Теон расхаживал по двору Старков в одних плавках, и в жаркий день убедить его одеться перед тем, как перекусить или выпить пива, было не так-то просто. Он никогда не стеснялся своего тела. К тому же смотреть, как Джон старательно отворачивается, было весело. Теперь он не был уверен, что вид отворачивающегося Джона ему понравится.  
\- Ты правда хочешь знать, что со мной?  
После того, как Джон кивнул, Теон помедлил еще несколько мгновений, и только сделав несколько вдохов и выдохов, сбросил халат на пол. Джон посмотрел ему в лицо — очень долгим, тяжелым взглядом, и только потом опустил глаза ниже. Он со свистом втянул воздух, как будто хотел выругаться, но сдержался.

Теон медленно повернулся и оперся руками о кафель. Изрядная часть шрамов располагалась на спине — следы от лезвий, проводов и сигаретных окурков если и собирались сойти, то еще очень нескоро. Большая часть, как казалось Теону, останется на всю жизнь, даже если сгладится и посветлеет. Он стоял так, как ему показалось, очень долго, и по ребрам побежали мурашки, а Джон так ничего и не сказал.

Потом плеча Теона коснулась ладонь.  
Он качнулся назад, прислоняясь к Джону спиной, и уронил голову ему на плечо. Потерся о его джинсы и почувствовал, что Джону не все равно. Сердце забилось чаще, когда он понял, что Джон хотя бы отчасти видел в нем прежнего Теона Грейджоя. Который вызывал такую же реакцию — когда они целовались у бассейна Старков, или когда Теон случайно облокачивался на его колено, притворяясь пьяным.  
Чувствуя дыхание Джона на своей скуле, Теон откинул голову сильнее и прижался губами к его губам. Джон обвил его руками — крепко, но осторожно, как будто объятие могло причинить боль. Поцелуй был совершенно идеальным. Теперь из него пропала та мальчишеская неловкость, которая была когда-то давно, летом, полтора года назад.  
Но этого поцелуя не должно было быть.

Прошла тысяча лет прежде, чем Джон оторвал руки от кожи Теона.  
\- Я не буду делать это с тобой, — его прерывистое дыхание защекотало ухо.  
\- Хорошо, не делай, — согласился Теон.  
Он думал о том, как неприятно касаться этих рельефных полосок у него на животе. Вряд ли Джона могли испугать шрамы как таковые, хотя любому нормальному человеку они должны были казаться уродливыми. Дело было в том, что они означали — все то, что Теон позволял с собой творить.  
Джон развернул его к себе, сдавив плечи. Теон напрягся — это резкое движение заставило его внутренне подобраться. К тому же, он осознал, насколько Джон теперь сильнее.  
\- Я не буду этого делать, — повторил Джон еще раз, не то стараясь, чтобы его слова звучали как можно более доходчиво, не то напоминая о чем-то себе самому.

***

Когда Джон сказал, что поспит на диване, Теон только пожал плечами, но теперь стало очевидно, что диван, напоминавший, скорее, широкое кресло, был предназначен не для сна. Джон устроился на нем, согнув колени и накрылся пледом.  
\- Перестань, — попросил Теон, лежа в постели, абсурдно широкой для него одного — особенно, когда Джон рядом с таким трудом ютился на узком диване. — Ты свалишься на пол во сне, и это будет чертовски глупо.  
\- Что ты предлагаешь? — хмуро спросил Джон.  
Теон был уверен, что тот знает ответ, и молча похлопал по кровати рядом с собой.  
\- Нет, — отрезал Джон.  
Теон вздохнул. Он уже успел пережить достаточно унижения в ванной и сделал выводы. То, что Джон до сих пор считал, будто Теон пытается навязать ему физическую близость, вызывало только досаду и чувство стыда. В лучшем случае, подозрения о том, что он вынашивает план соблазнения, были смешны. Теон даже ухмыльнулся, глядя в сумеречный потолок.

\- Ты же знаешь, что у меня есть девушка? — уточнил зачем-то Джон.  
\- Ага, — Теон фыркнул потому, что это звучало так, словно он в самом деле мог бросить тень на отношения Джона с Игритт. — А у меня никого нет. Зато есть ты.  
Джон рассмеялся — не очень весело, почти зло.  
\- Ты сам-то понимаешь, как это звучит? — он завозился и сел на диване. Теон видел контуры его силуэта в полутьме. — Полтора года назад ты такого не сказал бы, правда? Потому что тогда у тебя был выбор. Так вот, послушай. Я — не твой последний вариант на фоне безысходности.  
\- Дело не в этом. Один раз… — Теон хотел сказать о том, как ждал его на аллее, а потом увидел под руку с Игритт, но не смог. — Я всегда… Я думал о тебе все это время.  
\- Неужели?  
Теон сглотнул и ничего не сказал. Как будто губы сковала немота, и нет никаких правильных слов, чтобы что-то объяснить, никаких верных решений, которые помогут все исправить.

Тишина угнетала до звона в ушах. Судя по всему, не только Теона.  
\- Что?.. — голос Джона звучал напряженно.  
\- Я все знаю, — устало сказал Теон. — Видел, как ты на меня смотрел в ванной. Вряд ли это тебя хоть как-то вдохновляет. Господи, Джон… Я просто решил, что тут удобнее. Положи между нами ее трусики, если тебя это волнует...  
 _“Или я положу свою левую руку”._  
\- Замолчи, — Джон встал, прижимая скомканный плед к животу.  
Теон замолчал.

Он молчал, пока Джон шагал к постели, и пока ложился рядом. И продолжал молчать, когда тот придвинулся, и Теон почувствовал кожей его дыхание. На Теоне была чистая футболка из шкафа Джона, а на Джоне не было ничего, кроме трусов. Теон понял, что переоценил меру своей отстраненности. И все-таки, он почти не помышлял о сексе, когда коленом коснулся ноги Джона, а щекой — его плеча.  
\- Это не то, что ты думаешь, — сообщил Теон, перебрасывая руку через его грудь.  
\- А что это? — спросил Джон одними губами.  
Теон провел ладонью по его груди, по твердому животу. У Джона была приятная наощупь, очень гладкая кожа. На его теле, насколько мог судить Теон, не было ни одного шрама, только костяшки были сбиты из-за бокса и каких-то еще единоборств.  
\- Это ничего. Я просто хочу так заснуть.

\- Ты к нему вернешься? — губы Джона шевельнулись возле его виска. — Обратно туда, где тебе сделали все это?  
Теон покачал головой, и от этого поездил щекой по плечу Джона.  
\- Нет. Я уже не вернусь к нему.  
\- Я очень… — Джон перевел дыхание. — Очень рад. Только вот… Это ничего не меняет. Игритт…  
\- Расслабься, Джон Сноу. Только не уходи сейчас. Пожалуйста. Если это не слишком противно.  
Теон обнял его сильнее, закинув на него колено. Джон просунул руку под его шеей и скользнул ладонью по его спине, пересчитывая выступающие позвонки.  
\- Ты жутко инфантильный,— сказал он.  
\- Я тебя старше, — фыркнул Теон.  
\- Ага. У тебя в голове какой-то комикс с хорошими и плохими парнями.  
\- Что?..  
\- Все люди играют в твоей жизни ту или иную роль. Служат какой-то цели. Я не намерен следовать той роли, которую ты мне навязал.

\- Ты уже это сказал, — терпеливо напомнил Теон. — Ты сказал все правильные слова. Теперь сделай вид, что мне можно здесь побыть?.. Просто побыть.  
Он еще немного повозился, устраиваясь, готовый замереть так до рассвета. Голос Джона нарушил молчание, когда Теон уже решил, что с общением на сегодня покончено.  
\- Да, — отозвался он на звуки собственного имени.  
\- Я бы хотел, — сказал Джон просто.  
\- Правда?  
От глубокого вздоха Джона спадающая Теону на лоб прядь взлетела и снова опала.  
\- Дай руку.  
Джон взял его за правое запястье и спустил ладонь Теона вниз по своему животу. Теон, ощутив твердость его члена, сжал пальцы. Джон перехватил его руку, отрывая от себя.  
\- Теперь спи, пожалуйста.  
\- Хорошо, — слегка растерянно отозвался Теон.

Он постарался подумать о чем-то совершенно постороннем, чтобы успокоиться самому — отыскать что-то вроде заставки для мысленного взора.  
Самые лучшие места, которые ему приходилось видеть, были слишком тесно с чем-то связаны. Но почему-то сейчас, лежа рядом с Джоном, чувствуя тепло его кожи, пытаясь унять всколыхнувшееся возбуждение, которое не казалось мучительно навязчивым, а ровно растекалось по телу, Теон не мог поверить, что многое случалось на самом деле. Это было похоже на обезболивающий укол.  
Стоило увидеть вещи лишенными груза болезненных воспоминаний, как многие из них показались очень красивыми. Ковер из мелких фиолетовых цветов, укрывающий поле. Шхуны на ближнем рейде, а за ними с морем сливается серое небо.


	18. Chapter 18

Яичные желтки, которым полагалось сохранять форму, растеклись по шипящей сковородке ярко-оранжевым пятном. Теон почесал в затылке и перемешал все, превращая неудачную яичницу в омлет. В солнечном свете кухня выглядела не так как вчера — казалась больше, а еще Теон успел устроить тут беспорядок. Он ощущал прилив энергии, сильно отличавшийся от того сомнамбулического состояния, в котором он регулярно пребывал в последнее время. После восьми часов крепкого сна хотелось есть.

Теон очень хорошо выспался этой ночью, что было чертовски странно. По идее, ему полагалось находиться в панике. Он до сих пор помнил, что происходило, когда он самовольно отправился в загородный дом Болтонов — головокружение, чувство слабости, потребность прилагать усилия для любого пустячного решения. После того, как Теон заявился в квартиру, где Рамси жил с новообретенной женой, его мутило не меньше, чем беременную Джейни. Неадекватные реакции собственного организма уже перестали его нервировать, внушая скорее легкое удивление. Наверное, присутствие трясучки и дурноты следовало все-таки считать более странным, чем их отсутствие.

Орудуя на чужой кухне, Теон чувствовал себя легко — именно за счет того, как резко изменилась окружающая обстановка. Здесь не было ничего из того, к чему он привык, но сейчас это его не пугало. Как будто речь шла о другой истории, с другими вводными данными. Это дарило чувство свободы, позволяя ему самому быть другим.

Джон успокаивал его просто тем, что был рядом. Они спали под одним одеялом, а невостребованный плед наполовину свисал с кровати. Утром Теон оценил это зрелище и улыбнулся — у спящего Джона было очень чистое лицо, не затененное заботами или тревогой. Когда Теон выбирался из постели, стараясь его не разбудить, Джон пошевелился, скользнув рукой по пустоте рядом с собой, и нахмурил брови. Теон замер, медленно подтаскивая к себе джинсы, и Джон вытянулся и затих, а складка между его бровей разгладилась.

Солнце было уже по-зимнему холодным, но облака с первым снегом запаздывали. Из окна кухни можно было видеть аллею — деревья закрывали скамейку, на которой Теон сидел год назад.

\- Доброе утро, — в дверях появился Джон.  
Пытаясь пригладить руками взлохмаченные волосы, он с некоторым опасением наблюдал за действиями Теона. На Джоне все еще не было ничего, кроме трусов — он только что выбрался из кровати, в первую очередь решив проверить, все ли в порядке.  
Шутка про вскрытые вены устарела, поэтому Теон просто сказал:  
\- Привет. Я приготовил завтрак.  
Он едва успел снять с плиты турку прежде, чем ее содержимое полилось через край.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что кофе не должен кипеть?.. — спросил Джон, щурясь на бурлящую коричневую пену.  
\- Я искал такую штуку, чтобы нажмешь кнопку, а там кофе. Не нашел. Пришлось сварить в турке.  
\- Это лучше, поверь. Во всяком случае, если не кипятить, — Джон окинул взглядом омлет: — Выглядит… съедобно. Возьми в шкафу тарелки, а я пока оденусь.

“Можешь и не одеваться”, подумал Теон, открывая шкафчик для посуды. То, что он видел, его вполне устраивало, хотя особой надежды на то, что Джон Сноу будет завтракать в трусах, не было. Джон удалился в сторону ванной. Несмотря на то, что было уже около одиннадцати, он все еще был дома — похоже, сегодня он прогулял занятия. Теон осознал важность момента.

Вернувшись в черных джинсах и такой же футболке — она была почти неотличима от вчерашней — Джон остановился у плиты, глядя, как Теон ворочает пластиковой лопаткой омлет. Судя по лицу Джона, в этом было что-то занимательное, а то и чертовски забавное. Он вдруг широко улыбнулся. Улыбка у него была такая, словно ничего плохого никогда не произойдет.  
\- Что? — поднял бровь Теон.  
\- Боже мой, да ты в жизни никому не готовил завтраков!  
Джон опустил глаза, качая головой, и тут улыбка пропала так же быстро, как появилась.  
\- Наверное, почувствовал себя обязанным тебе отплатить, — пожал плечами Теон.  
\- Так вот в чем дело, — сказал вдруг Джон неожиданно сухим тоном. — Я должен был догадаться.

Теон медленно обернулся к нему.  
\- О чем ты?  
Бодрость и ощущение покоя, с которыми он проснулся, стремительно уходили. Чем-то таким это и должно было закончиться. Все не могло быть слишком хорошо.  
\- О том, что было вчера, — щеки Джона слегка порозовели. — Ты думал мне предложить… свое общество в качестве платы за ночлег?  
Теон шмякнул пластмассовую лопатку на сковородку.  
\- Поешь хотя бы. Правда, готовлю я так же дерьмово, как делаю все остальное.  
Ему самому есть резко расхотелось. Он пытался вспомнить, где оставил накануне свою куртку — в ванной, или все-таки в спальне.

\- Почему ты пришел ко мне? — спросил Джон и в его глазах блеснула сталь — что-то очень жесткое, что отличало его от других, даже когда он был подростком. — Достаточно соскучился только сейчас? Это ведь неправда. Просто там что-то случилось, и поэтому ты здесь. Варишь кофе у меня на кухне, наплевав на все, что произошло за это время в моей жизни.  
 _“Почему ты здесь?”_ Верный ответ на этот вопрос был только один. _“Потому что в тот момент я не мог поступить иначе”_. Поэтому Теон и совершил все поступки, которые можно было назвать ошибками. Но неверный выбор казался единственно возможным, а значит говорить себе “следовало поступить иначе” не было смысла.  
\- Я пришел, потому что хотел тебя видеть, — ответил Теон просто, и это была правда.

\- Ты ушел за кленовым сиропом, — сказал Джон тихо и нехорошо.  
\- Что?.. — у Теона екнуло сердце.  
\- Это было двадцать пятого августа, — голос Джона был странно ровным, и с каждым словом Теону становилось все труднее дышать. — Девчонки уехали в город с родителями, а мы втроем собирались смотреть какую-то муть и жрать вафли. Ты пошел в магазин, чтобы купить пиво и кленовый сироп. Прошел час, потом другой, а тебя все не было. Ты вернулся глубокой ночью. И не принес сраный кленовый сироп. Ты принес здоровенный засос на шее.  
Теон прислонился к холодильнику и скрестил руки на груди. Ему было нечего сказать в ответ. Он не ожидал, что Джон помнит все настолько подробно, что случившееся оставило такой след в его душе. 

Только теперь он поверил, что Джон был по-настоящему сильно им увлечен. Хотя можно было догадаться — Джон помнил, какую именно песню он пел, когда Робб притащил его пьяным после вечеринки в честь зачисления. При том, что Теон представлял себе тот случай довольно смутно. (А меньше всего понимал, почему настолько хорошо знает текст традиционной морской шанти. Это было странным после его криков из фонтана о живущих в каменном веке занюханных ловцах камбалы и трески, которые скоро узнают, как правильно вести дела.)

Теон вспомнил, как Джон назвал его “поверхностным”. Похоже, он оказался чертовски прав, хотя формулировка была мягкой.  
\- Иногда я думаю, что со мной не так, — сказал он, глядя Джону в глаза. — На самом деле, никаких сложных причин. Просто я плохой человек.  
Джон ухмыльнулся, но теперь его улыбка больше не была теплой. Румянец с его щек пропал, сменившись бледностью, от лица отхлынула кровь.  
\- Так сказать — это действительно очень просто, да? Сразу все объясняет, — он покачал головой. — Ты не плохой человек, Теон.  
Теон подумал.  
\- Есть еще вариант. Я болен. У меня бы и справка была, но я прервал лечение.  
Джон на это только возвел глаза к потолку.  
\- Что бы ты ни наделал, ты не болен до такой степени, чтобы не осознавать себя.  
\- В чем же тогда дело?..  
\- Это ты мне скажи, — дернул плечом Джон.

Теон глубоко вздохнул и решил все-таки говорить то, что думает. Даже если это будет звучать весьма скверным образом.  
\- Даже если мне казалось, что я не мог поступить иначе, всегда было что-то еще, — сказал он. — Желание поступить иначе. И моя ошибка как раз в том, что оно было. Если бы я не сомневался, стало бы намного проще. Помнишь, ты говорил мне о свободе?.. Я понимаю ее как-то так. Когда ты свободен делать ошибки. И теряешь иногда… что-то важное.  
Джон широко раскрыл глаза. Таких рассуждений он от Теона еще никогда не слышал — их вообще никто от него не слышал.  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — спросил Джон немного растерянно.  
\- Я тоже помню, что было тогда, в августе, — начал Теон. — Когда я вернулся, то пытался с тобой поговорить, но ты ушел. Потом я долго отмывался. Полоскал рот и все такое... Знаю, что это мерзко, — быстро добавил он. — Но я все еще надеялся тебя поцеловать. Даже после всего, что делал перед этим.  
Он опустил глаза, потому что не хотел видеть отторжение на лице Джона.

\- Но я целовал тебя и после, — услышал Теон его голос. — Даже вчера.  
\- Я ждал тогда, что ты придешь в мою комнату, — Теон медленно поднял голову. — Тогда все могло бы быть не так. — Это осознание иглой впилось под ребра — другая жизнь, которая сделала бы его сейчас другим человеком, прошла мимо и унеслась в прошлое. — Я знаю, что ты бы так не поступил. Но я все равно продолжал думать об этом, пока не заснул.  
Джон закрыл лицо руками, потом потер лоб.  
\- Я стоял в коридоре и смотрел на эту чертову дверь.  
Дыхание перехватило еще более ощутимо.  
Говорить они с Джоном начали одновременно:  
\- Если бы ты пришел ко мне…  
\- Если бы я был уверен…  
Так же вместе они замолчали.

Джон сделал шаг вперед, и теперь Теон чувствовал на лице его дыхание.  
\- Хочешь, я схожу за сиропом и намажу им тебя с головы до ног? — предложил Теон шепотом.  
\- Нет! — быстро сказал Джон. — Сейчас ты никуда не пойдешь.  
Он так резко придвинулся, накрывая его губы своими, что Теон ударился затылком о холодильник. Не отрываясь от его рта, Джон просунул ладонь, ставя между его головой и стенкой холодильника преграду. Зубы клацнули о зубы, и поцелуй вышел быстрым и неаккуратным, почти грубым. У Теона закружилась голова.

После этой ночи, когда все вышло так грустно, но как-то правильно, это казалось до жути непоследовательным. Теон не ожидал от Джона ничего подобного. Чтобы он мог нарушить собственные условия. Свое обещание. Все испортить. Иногда просто необходимо что-то испортить, подумал Теон. Иначе все будет как-то никак.  
Джон отстранился, переводя дыхание, но прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать, Теон дернул его за ворот, снова притягивая к себе.

Джон предупредил, что не будет играть предложенную роль, поэтому не стал трахать его ночью. Это тоже было хорошей ролью, но теперь он отказался от любой — после того, как Теон уже поверил в легенду о рыцарях и платонических объятиях и высказал ему все, считая возможность близости безвозвратно потерянной.

Теон налетел бедром на край стола. Через два шага он толкнул Джона, припечатав его к стене лопатками. В сторону спальни они продвигались очень долго, и в подобии борцовского захвата или танго, сшибая на пути предметы и приклеиваясь к любой поверхности, словно пробуя ее на прочность. Джон прижал его к шкафу, забираясь руками под одежду, и Теон услышал жужжание, с которым разъехалась молния джинсов. Пока Джон расстегивал его ширинку, Теон запустил обе руки ему в волосы, как хотел сделать уже очень давно. Ладонь Джона проскользнула ему в штаны. С губ Теона сорвался легкий, почти неслышный стон.

\- О, черт! — Джон наткнулся на полукольцо в его уздечке. — Прости. Это было внезапно. Не знал, что ты таким увлекаешься.  
“Я и не увлекаюсь”, чуть было не сказал Теон, но прикусил язык.  
Член гудел так, словно через него шло высоковольтное напряжение. Один вид Джона Сноу, который трогал его там рукой, вышибал что-то в голове. Теон попытался успокоиться. Больше всего он боялся сейчас спугнуть Джона, случайно сделав что-то дикое или неуместное. Такое, что Джон отшатнется.  
Теон потянул с него футболку, и Джон поднял руки, помогая ему. Джон сильно повзрослел за последнее время. Он выглядел сильным — и, судя по легкости, с которой передвинул его к кровати, в самом деле таким был. Но почему-то Теону хотелось обращаться с ним бережно и вести себя с осторожностью. Как будто одним неверным движением, неподходящим взглядом или жестом можно было что-то сломать. 

Теон запутался в джинсах, которые болтались где-то на уровне щиколоток вместе с бельем, и с размаху сел на кровать. Не отрывая от Джона взгляда, он ногой отпихнул скомканные джинсы в сторону. И выпрямился, развернув плечи и вызывающе откидывая подбородок. Все было на месте — и шрамы, и синяки на бедрах. Наверное, после первого порыва Джона посетила скованность при виде этого.  
\- Передумал? — тихо спросил Теон.  
\- Нет, — Джон покачал головой. — Не знаю, с чего начать.  
Теон молча подтянул его к себе за петлю для ремня.

***

\- Это… ты не… ох! — Джон издал какой-то неопределенный звук.  
Теон передохнул и снова расслабил горло, втягивая член Джона в рот. То, что завтрак оказался забыт, пошло на пользу — делать это по-настоящему глубоко получалось как раз на голодный желудок. Сначала он опасался, что все будет выглядеть слишком технично. Иногда он так много и долго отсасывал, что на следующий день болел челюстной сустав. Но Джон не жаловался, и вообще был занят другим — сжимал волосы у него на затылке и бессистемно водил ладонями по его шее и щекам. Иногда его пальцы повисали в воздухе и вздрагивали в одном ритме с движениями Теона.

Теон то опускал веки, то бросал быстрый взгляд наверх. Оказалось, что в этой ситуации Джон имеет привычку закрывать глаза. Было бы обидно, но Теон постоянно чувствовал прикосновения его рук на лице. Когда Джон начал дергать бедрами навстречу, трахая его в рот все сильнее, Теон отстранился, вызвав у того легкий разочарованный стон.  
\- Снимай все, — велел Теон, дернув его за полуспущенные штаны — они были узкими и сами не спадали.  
Джон, ухмыльнувшись углом рта, послушался.

\- Как бы ты хотел? — он оперся голым коленом о край кровати.  
\- Долго, — ответил Теон.  
 _“Желательно, всегда”._  
Джон всерьез задумался над его репликой и сжал себя рукой, прикусив нижнюю губу.  
\- Я постараюсь.  
\- Я бы хотел… — Теон перевел дыхание. _“Надеюсь, то, чего я хочу, не будет слишком стремным”._ — Я бы хотел видеть твое лицо. Чтобы ты на меня смотрел все время, пока меня трахаешь, — он лег на спину и широко развел колени.  
Джон замер, пристально глядя ему между ног. Теон почувствовал, что краснеет, хотя не думал, что до сих пор на это способен — но слегка переоценил свой цинизм. К тому же, он хорошо знал, что именно Джон сейчас видит.

\- Ух ты… — Джон дотронулся кончиком пальца до титанового шарика. — Это все как-то…  
Теон вздрогнул, но попытался расслабиться. Все действительно было слегка “как-то”, и он решил, что снимет пирсинг в ближайшее время.  
\- Тебе не нравится? — спросил он, следя за лицом Джона из-под ресниц.  
Джон склонил голову набок и продолжил касаться его промежности, пересчитывая штанги.  
\- Не знаю. Не болит?  
\- Господи, нет. Они зажили сто лет назад, — он сглотнул, чувствуя, как от прикосновений Джона увлажняется головка члена, оставляя на животе каплю смазки. — А теперь ниже.

Пальцы Джона спустились вниз, касаясь сухого входа. Теон застонал, приподнимая бедра навстречу. Ему остро захотелось, чтобы Джон резко засадил в него пальцы прямо сейчас, преодолевая сопротивление сжимающихся мышц, но это как раз проходило по разряду стремных желаний, способных спугнуть. Плохой выбор для первого свидания — как и для последнего.

\- У тебя же нет лубриканта? — уточнил Теон.  
\- Неа, — Джон встряхнул головой, отбрасывая волосы со лба.  
Теон взял в рот его палец и обсасывал несколько секунд, проводя языком по мягкой подушечке и жесткой костяшке.  
\- Разработаешь? Совсем немного.  
Джон улыбнулся, сильнее отводя его ногу в сторону, и Теон подтянул колени к груди.  
Один, а потом два пальца оказались у Теона внутри. Джон несколько раз ими двинул, и рука Теона непроизвольно метнулась к члену. Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что он сам просил делать это долго. Хотя, вообще-то, подрочив сейчас в агрессивном темпе, бы кончил за несколько секунд.

\- Я думал, что только тебя подготавливливаю, — выгнул бровь Джон.  
Здесь Теон слегка слукавил — это было не так уж обязательно, просто ему хотелось. Сперва он чувствовал неловкость, думая о том, что Джон, наверное, поймет, что входит слишком легко даже без долгой растяжки. Потом решил, что тому вряд ли много приходилось сравнивать, у кого какие дырки.  
Джон входил очень медленно, и Теон несколько раз дергался ему навстречу, но Джон останавливал его, прижимая лопатками к постели. Теон выругался, изгибаясь и вздрагивая под ним. Это было почти тяжело — непроизвольные спазмы, проскользнувшая вовнутрь головка и сводящее с ума тянущее желание впустить ее поглубже. Теон уверился, что Джон мучает его сознательно и уже был готов начать умолять, но тот спросил:  
\- Тебе не больно?  
Теон улыбнулся и помотал головой:  
\- Нет, — он облизнул губы и все-таки попросил: — Давай. Пожалуйста. Прямо сейчас.  
Джон надавил большими пальцами на его бедренные кости и потянул его на себя — не очень быстрым, но сильным, непрерывным движением.

Теон сжал коленями его ребра, примая его до упора. Ощущение было невероятным, и от этого с губ сорвался длинный прерывистый стон. Джон вышел наполовину, и снова повторил — уже быстрее. Стоя на коленях между его раздвинутых ног, Джон начал двигаться, постепенно убыстряя темп. Одеяло под лопатками ритмично терлось о кожу, и Теон постанывал на самых сильных рывках.  
Он только сейчас понял, что все это время, пытаясь уверенно себя вести, отчаянно опасался, что ничего не получится. Что он просто не сможет — или его как-нибудь безобразно переклинит.  
 _“Я веду себя нормально. Не бойся меня”._  
Он перехватил запястья Джона, удерживающие его бедра, бегло подумав о том, как Джон все-таки хорош. Закрывая глаза, он все еще видел эти контуры — твердый живот, поблескивающие от выступившего пота плечи, изгиб шеи, движение дергающегося при сглатывании горла. 

Пришло ощущение, которое Теон испытывал однажды в больнице после большой дозы лекарств — как будто все его тело снова было целым. И не только тело. Он чувствовал, что вот-вот разрыдается от облегчения. Но рыдать было нельзя — во-первых, слишком глупо, во-вторых, Джон мог принять это на свой счет. Поэтому Теон срывающимся голосом выдал длинную фразу, прерывистую и бессвязную, в которой имя Джона мешалось с междометиями и просьбами не останавливаться, только не останавливаться.

Джон упал вперед, накрывая его тело своим. Теон обнял его за шею. Он медленно обвил Джона ногами, подталкивая глубже в себя. Он чувствовал, как начинают подергиваться лицевые мышцы и пальцы на руках и ногах.  
\- Джон... Вот так… Да. Да. Я сейчас кончу.  
Взглянув на него сперва неуверенно, потом — оценивающе, Джон сказал:  
\- Я знаю.  
Он запустил пальцы в осветленные волосы Теона, фиксируя его голову и не давая ему ездить по постели туда-сюда, и сделал несколько сильных ритмичных рывков. Теон быстро втянул воздух носом, почти всхлипнул, и приподнялся, чтобы потереться о его живот. Руками он сдавливал одеяло. Как всегда, левую руку в кулак было толком не сжать, пальцы только комкали ткань, и два из них неловко торчали.  
Джон накрыл его искалеченную руку своей. Теон был почти уверен, что кончил именно от этого. Его вскрик утонул во рту у Джона, который поцеловал его, проглатывая эти звуки. 

***

Теон приподнялся на локте, рассеянно размазывая пальцами по животу скользкие следы. Джон лежал на спине, закинув руку за голову, и его ладонь с полусогнутыми пальцами была раскрыта. Теон сдвинул его волосы, в беспорядке разметавшиеся по подушке и спадавшие на эту обращенную к потолку ладонь, и коснулся ее щекой.  
\- Эй. Привет.  
Джон провел пальцем по его скуле.  
\- Ты орешь, когда кончаешь, — сообщил он.  
\- Что-то конкретное? — спросил Теон, чувствуя легкое беспокойство.

\- Ты провозглашал себя королевой Англии, — Джон заявил это совершенно обыденным тоном, и в первую секунду Теон растерянно моргнул.  
Потом ткнул Джона кулаком в плечо:  
\- Да ты юморнее Монти Пайтона.  
Джон поймал и обхватил пальцами его кулак.  
\- Ты сказал — “боже мой, это правда”.  
\- Никаких идей, что я имел в виду. Но это было правда… охренительно.  
Теон откинулся на подушку, притянул Джона к себе, и тот положил голову ему на плечо.

Солнечный луч упал на лицо Джона, а на его волосы лег яркий блик. Он был хорошо выбрит, и кожа на щеках казалась бархатисто-мягкой, с незаметным порами. Теон вспомнил, что Джону девятнадцать, хотя он жил с девушкой, как взрослый. Теону такое и в голову не приходило — что можно жить с кем-то вот так. Пока он не переехал к Рамси. И не пришло бы сейчас, если бы события сложились по-другому.  
Занавеска на окне чуть колыхалась. Джон дышал ровно. Теон вытер живот краем одеяла и подумал, что вместо Игритт здесь мог бы жить он сам — в какой-то другой реальности. От того, что происходило сейчас, эту ускользающую, несбывшуюся реальность отделили несколько слов, закрытая дверь, телефон с отключенным звуком.  
И все-таки, та жизнь, которая досталась ему, была единственно настоящей, и включала в себя именно тот опыт, который делал его собой. И это утро с Джоном, которое не оказалось бы таким невероятным, если бы все было проще.

\- Я должен был сегодня куда-то идти, — грустно сказал Джон. — Не помню, что это за место, но я опоздал.  
На самом деле он пропустил колледж, а вечером мог еще успеть на работу. Куда ходит Джон, было вполне понятно.  
\- Какой смысл переживать, если уже случилось, — рассеянно сказал Теон.  
\- Кажется, там было что-то на сковородке, — сказал Джон и потянулся.  
\- Ага, — Теон ухмыльнулся. — Только я не соврал, что готовлю дерьмово.  
\- Не представляю, как можно испортить омлет.  
На этот раз Джон действительно отправился к омлету в одних трусах. 

Через несколько минут, отложив вилку, он задумчиво сказал:  
\- Соль. Вот чего тут не хватает.  
Теон развел руками.  
\- Я не знал, где она стоит.  
\- Готовишь ты правда скверно. Зато все остальное ты делаешь очень хорошо.  
Это прозвучало так, как надо, и Теон не стал подозревать двойного дна. “Ты делаешь это хорошо” означало всего лишь “мне было приятно заниматься с тобой сексом”, а не “вижу, ты насобачился”.  
\- Я так долго этого ждал, — сказал он, глядя в тарелку.  
\- Ну и как тебе? — спросил Джон, и изгиб его темной брови был неподражаем.  
Звучало иронично, но Теон уловил в его голосе легкую ноту беспокойства.  
\- Не так, как я себе представлял. Совсем по-другому.  
\- Надеюсь, от твоих представлений отличается в лучшую сторону.  
\- В другую сторону, Джон.

Джон полез в холодильник за апельсиновым соком — прокипевший кофе не внушал ему доверия. Глядя на бутылку, большую и похожую формой на пластиковую канистру, Теон ощутил, как глупо и неостановимо теплеет в груди. Это было очень _нормально_ — апельсиновый сок на завтрак. Бран и Рикон, когда им нужно было налить сок из тяжелой бутылки, брались нее обеими руками вместо того, чтобы держаться за ручку. Теон уже успел отвыкнуть от таких домашних зрелищ.  
\- Я звонил тебе, — сказал Джон, сделав глоток из сткана. — Ты не брал трубку.  
\- Я не мог отвечать на звонки. А недавно он перекусил мою симкарту.  
\- Что-что? — Джон приподнял брови.  
\- Ну, вытащил и перегрыз. Зубами.  
\- Пфф! — Джон от неожиданности покатился со смеху.  
Потом посмотрел на изрезанное плечо Теона и перестал улыбаться.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, — сказал Джон. — Я никогда не хотел показаться равнодушным. Ты думал, что я выпендриваюсь, или что-то вроде того. А я думал только о том, какой ты… яркий.  
Эта идея — Джон всерьез боялся, что не сможет его удержать — отозвалась запоздалым тянущим чувством под ребрами. _“Зато когда случается то, чего боишься больше всего, это походит на выполненное обещание”._  
\- Не то, что сейчас?.. — Теон криво усмехнулся, показав сколотый зуб.  
Джон посмотрел на него долгим серьезным взглядом. По крайней мере, для него тут было что-то, требующее размышлений перед ответом.  
\- Сейчас ты стал как-то вдумчивее. И я могу с тобой разговаривать. Но в чем-то ты остался таким же, — Джон опустил ресницы и покачал головой. — Теон, мир не вращается вокруг тебя и того, как ты меняешься. Я тоже мог стать другим, об этом ты не думал?  
\- Да. Теперь я явно это вижу, — кивнул Теон.  
\- И ты по-прежнему думаешь только о сексе, — заявил Джон. _“Теперь я думаю о сексе еще больше”_ , пронеслось в голове у Теона. — Что ж, если для тебя это такой важный показатель… чего угодно, у меня есть еще три часа перед работой.

***

В комнате на полках стояли книги — не очень много, и куда меньше, чем было у Сэма Тарли. Зато на крючке под одной из полок висели боксерские перчатки.

Джон повалился на кровать с телефоном в руках — смотрел в расписание. Теон навис над ним на руках и поцеловал в щеку, потом в подбородок, и в угол рта, и вдоль линии челюсти — много раз подряд. Джон уронил телефон рядом с собой и опустил ресницы. Они были очень черными и почти до смешного длинными. Теон провел языком по его шее от ключицы до мочки уха, оставляя влажную полосу. Джон тихо застонал и его губы приоткрылись. Теон потянулся вниз, избавляя его от белья. Накрыл рукой его член и покатал под ладонью, пока не ощутил горячую упругую твердость. Сам он при этом почти непроизвольно терся о лежащую на покрывале руку Джона.

Раздевшись, Теон оседлал его бедра. Джон поднял на него взгляд.  
\- У тебя еще есть планы?..  
\- А ты как думаешь? — Теон провел рукой у себя в промежности и охнул от этого.  
Джон слегка ущипнул его за ногу:  
\- Думаю, да.  
\- Ты не хочешь? — поднял бровь Теон.  
Джон закатил глаза.  
Теон наклонился и сплюнул на его член. Джон, который, приподнявшись на локтях, следил за его действиями, задохнулся и тихо, грязно выругался. Ругающийся Джон Сноу был неподражаем настолько, что у Теона слегка задрожали потеплевшие ладони.

По возможности уняв дрожь, Теон приподнялся, приставив горячее и твердое к расслабленному после прошлого раза отверстию. Джон дернул бедрами ему навстречу. Теон чуть надавил, садясь на его член, и тот проскользнул внутрь почти наполовину. Он плавно откинулся назад, принимая его в себя целиком. Под колено попался отброшенный телефон. Теон откинул голову, покачиваясь на Джоне, и тот положил ладони ему на ягодицы, сдавил, царапнув кожу ногтями.  
\- Я вижу… — хрипло начал Джон, прокашлялся и продолжил, — что ты серьезно настроен.

Теон трахал его так, что перестал различать собственное дыхание и стоны. Он затормозил, когда Джон под ним вздрогнул и напрягся. Теон остановился, изменив ритм, и протянул кулак по всей длине своего члена несколькими медленными движениями.  
Ему до жути нужно было сделать что-то такое, чтобы Джон понял нечто важное. Чтобы обмануть свою судьбу, сказав то, что так и не смог сказать тем летом, когда все были живыми. 

_Ты такой красивый, мне не верится, что ты настоящий._  
 _Помнишь, мне так хотелось взять тебя за задницу, что я притворился, будто споткнулся._  
 _Ты всегда внушал мне чувство вины. Делал меня лучше, заставляя чувствовать себя плохо. А не… не делал меня хуже, заставляя чувствовать себя хорошо._  
 _Я был влюблен в тебя, но не знал, что это такое и что с этим делать._  
 _Можно, я кончу тебе в лицо?_

Уткнувшись лбом в ключицу Джона, скользя по гладкой, обрызганной горячими каплями коже, чувствуя, как длинными спазмами пульсирует внутри, Теон закрыл глаза так крепко, как только мог. Наощупь нашел и намотал на пальцы прядь его волос. Это был самый последний момент слабости перед чем-то совершенно новым, и Теон потратил его на то, чтобы подумать о том, что они с Джоном могли бы делать, если бы у них была другая жизнь. Посмотреть на шхуны и заняться любовью в море — будет чертовски холодно, но иногда Гольфстрим облизывает берег совсем теплыми течениями. Держаться за руки и встречать праздники вместе — что-то очень глупое и не отсюда.

Джон Сноу рядом с ним — каким он мог бы быть?.. Внимательным, серьезным, но при этом страшно забавным в некоторые моменты. И совершенно невыносимым, когда начинал бы полоскать ему мозг. Джон будил бы его по утрам и мог бы ударить полотенцем. Поставил бы дома занимающий кучу места тренажер, чтобы потом нудеть из-за того, что Теон вешает на него одежду. Забирал бы его из полицейского участка. Обсуждал бы с ним его учебу и работу. Отводил бы ему волосы с лица, пока его тошнит. Ел бы ужасные несоленые завтраки — коктейли у Теона выходили лучше, но вряд ли Джон стал бы пить их с утра. И десятки других вещей.

Теон разжал руку, выпуская из пальцев волнистую прядь и выравнивая сбитое дыхание.

_Ты был моим воображаемым другом. Я мысленно говорил с тобой и вспоминал твой запах. И даже спорил с тобой иногда. Я все это время ничерта не делал, я сидел в квартире, за которую платил Рамси, и ждал, когда он придет. А ты в это время учился, работал, становился старше, принимал совместные решения с девушкой, строил планы на будущее — и жил дальше._

_Ты изменился — а я все еще разговаривал с призраком. Примерно так же, как тогда, когда говорил с умершим Роббом или с вашим отцом. Ты теперь другой и не обязан хранить мои воспоминания о том, чего не было._

_Но я хотел бы с тобой познакомиться, если бы не было поздно. Как будто здесь есть только я и только ты. У меня никого нет, у тебя никого нет. Наша жизнь не сводится к общим воспоминаниям. Моя жизнь не сводится к прошлым отношениям._

_Давай поговорим. Что тебе нравится? Что тебя интересует? Ты любишь бургеры? Ты слушаешь этот шлак? Я могу тебя поцеловать. Я не помню вкуса. Но я хотел бы узнать._  
 _Привет, меня зовут Теон._  
 _Привет, Джон._  
 _Привет._

***

Возле мойки все еще стояла кружка с Runaways, напоминая о том, что все, о чем Теон успел подумать и кое-что из того, что он успел сделать, было украдено у другого человека. Свою куртку он нашел на крючке в ванной.

Джон остановился в прихожей, закусив губу, и молчал. Теон провел руками по его лицу. По щекам, прочертив кончиками пальцев полосы от висков до подбородка. Джон не оставил на его теле никаких следов. Это было не нужно. Следы остались внутри, и от этого что-то переключилось, как будто открылась объездная дорога.  
\- Теперь я тебя помню, — тихо сказал Теон. — И никогда не забуду. Мне жаль, что я был таким идиотом. Мне жаль, что теперь слишком поздно.  
\- Что ты будешь делать? — Джон нахмурился.  
\- Все будет хорошо. Я не буду тебе звонить, — пообещал Теон. — Но могу прислать открытку.  
Джон улыбнулся — только губами, а его глаза оставались такими же темными и серьезными.

Теон переступил с ноги на ногу.  
\- Я думал о твоих словах про хороших и плохих парней. Ты был прав. Я и сам это понял. Если бы я пришел раньше, то начал бы на тебя давить и требовать помощи. Не напрямую, но так, что у тебя просто не было бы выхода. Возможно, ты поселил бы меня где-нибудь и приходил ко мне от девчонки, а? Но я ничего от тебя не хочу. Я просто буду знать, что это было.

_“Я хочу спасти кого-то. Спаси всех нас. Тебя и Игритт. Джейни и ее ребенка. Рамси и себя самого. Есть только один способ. Я должен уйти. И взять с собой того, кто захочет уйти со мной”._

Джон молча притянул его к себе и обнял. Теон чувствовал, как вздымается от дыхания его грудь.  
\- Мне пора, — сказал Теон так тихо, что почти сам себя не услышал.  
\- Да, — Джон кивнул.  
\- Только еще чуть-чуть, хорошо? — попросил Теон, не отрываясь от него. — Еще совсем немного.


	19. Chapter 19

В квартире стояла густая тишина. Неподвижный воздух казался плотным. Если бы здесь были настенные часы, как в столовой дома Старков, тишину разбивало бы мерное тиканье, напоминающее о том, что время движется. Но у них с Рамси вообще не было часов. Поэтому, если Рамси приходило в голову лишить Теона телефона и компьютера, тот просто не знал, который час. Потом это знание перестало казаться важным.

Теон открыл шкаф и снял с вешалки свою старую куртку. У нее были дикие голографические принты на плечах и надорванный ворот. Вещь показалась ему слишком заметной, и он вернул ее обратно в шкаф. Взял рубашку — самую темную, в мелкую клетку, пару маек и полотенце. Потом наткнулся на джинсы Рамси — в петлях все еще был широкий кожаный ремень. Теон провел по нему пальцами, остановившись у массивной пряжки. Встряхнул головой и провел следующие десять минут, перетряхивая вещи Рамси и обыскивая карманы. Обнаружились смятые мелкие купюры и поцарапанная карточка. Повинуясь порыву, Теон прихватил также полупустую пачку сигарет, найденную в верхнем ящике кухонного стола с широкой разделочной поверхностью, навевавшей некоторое количество воспоминаний.

_“Чем дольше я здесь нахожусь, тем труднее будет уйти”._

Квартира несла на себе печать всего, что здесь происходило. Из-за отсутствия шторы в ванной брызги воды летели на пол. В стене спальни Рамси просверлил дыру и вставил туда кронштейн. Примерно каждый квадратный дюйм мог бы много чего рассказать. Теон подергал шнур жалюзи, слушая звук, с которым щелкали пластины. И попросил себя перестать. Потом еще раз.

Было очень тихо, и Теону стало страшно, когда он подумал, что, возможно, уже умер. Утонул в ванне или задохнулся в петле из ремня, и все, что происходит с ним с тех пор — только галлюцинация, вызванная подергиваниями этих штучек в мозгу, которые взрываются и погибают.  
Он вспомнил, как капля крови прокладывала путь по его боку, скатываясь во впадину под ребрами и оставляя длинный изломанный след на коже, а потом сорвалась, разбившись о кафель. Рамси наклонился над ним, уронив лезвие. Его зрачки расширились, заполняя дымчатые радужки.  
\- Твой дом там, где я.  
\- Мой дом там, где ты.

_“У меня нет дома”._

Ему чудовищно захотелось остаться. Лечь в постель или на коврик в прихожей. Дождаться Рамси, когда бы он ни пришел. И чтобы все было по-прежнему. _“Ты меня ударишь, мы трахнемся и все будет в порядке. Но на самом деле ничего не будет в порядке”._

Теон представил себе, что было бы, дождись он Рамси на самом деле. От него не получится ничего скрыть. Да что там — первым, что Теон сказал бы ему, станет: “Я переспал с Джоном и собирался от тебя сбежать”. И это будет грозить чем-то по-настоящему ужасным. Но вместо вспышки злости Рамси и собственных физических повреждений Теон в первую очередь представил нечто совсем другое. Его руку, какой бы предмет она не сжимала. Ладонь у себя на затылке. И на лице — прикосновение к слезящемуся углу глаза, подушечка пальца размазывает влажный след по щеке... _“Извини меня пожалуйста извини меня пожалуйста извини меня пожалуйста пожалуйста”._

Именно это его отрезвило — больше, чем страх. Собственная готовность просить наказания и прощения. Искать в той боли, которую Рамси ему причинит, отпущения каких-то грехов — перед Джоном, Роббом, Джейни Пуль, отцом, колледжем, небом над пустошью. Перед собой — за то, что не стал тем, кем мог бы.  
Все это время я использовал Рамси для этого, подумал Теон. Наверное, он знал, и поэтому так бесился иногда. Так что перед Рамси он тоже был виноват — именно в этом. Но в моменты, когда Теон ничего от него не хотел, а хотел просто быть с ним, Рамси постоянно не оказывалось рядом.

Рамси заставлял его принимать те свои качества, в которых Теон не хотел признаваться. Но Рамси не знал, какую дверь открывает. Не знал, насколько это может быть хорошо. Дрочить на собственный свежий порез и чувствовать себя раздавленным, уничтоженным, бесконечно одиноким и слабым. Это снимало ответственность — а потом позволяло получить утешение. И обещание, что так будет всегда. Рамси понимал его скрытые склонности, превращая их в желания — и Теону казалось, что Рамси понимает его самого.

Стоя посреди комнаты и глядя на разбросанную по неубранной кровати одежду, Теон больше не хотел остаться. Теперь ему было что терять — появилась какая-то новая уверенность, не связанная с желанием самоутвердиться. И внутренняя свобода, которая лишала его страхов и делала сильнее, чем он когда-либо был — сильнее, чем в те времена, когда на его теле не было шрамов. Ему захотелось поделиться с Рамси своими переживаниями, но идея была провальна. Возможно, для этого было еще рано. Теон подумал, что больше никогда его не увидит. Все в порядке, сказал он себе. Все в порядке. Даже если сейчас кажется, что это никогда не перестанет болеть.

После того, что произошло за последние сутки, пути назад не было. Теон чувствовал, что сделал все правильно — то, чего хотел так давно. Рядом с Джоном он уверился, что не несет на себе никакой несмываемой печати, которая навсегда отделяла бы его от других людей. Что чувство целостности до сих пор ему доступно, а избавление от чувства вины может быть не мучительным. Несмотря на тоску по несбывшемуся, уходя от Джона, Теон не испытывал ощущения, будто отрезает себе часть тела. Напротив — он приобрел что-то, позволившее двигаться дальше. Он не умер для Джона прошлым летом. И не умер в этой квартире. Поэтому все только начинается.

Теон быстро собрал вещи в небольшую сумку и вышел, захлопнув за собой дверь.

***

Он обналичил деньги, выбросил карточку в мусорный бак возле банкомата и купил немного одежды, не глядя на бренды и выбирая неброские цвета. Покупал без примерки, а позднее понял, что немного ошибся с размерами, и большая часть вещей на нем висит. Опознать в нем прежнего Теона Грейджоя было бы сейчас не так просто. Учитывая, сколько времени он провел в изоляции от знакомых, мало кому удалось наблюдать его новую внешность. В этом были свои плюсы.

Сначала Теон собирался просто сбежать, но боялся сорваться. Была вероятность, что уехав в одиночку, он не сможет противиться искушению поехать на пустоши и войти в торфяное болото. У него появился шанс кому-то помочь — но для этого нужно было помочь самому себе. Теон арендовал машину и подъехал к дому, где жила Джейни. 

\- Хочешь уехать отсюда? — спросил он, глядя на длинные каштановые пряди, в беспорядке разбросанные по плечам Джейни, которая стояла, обхватив себя руками.  
\- Они будут нас искать, — прошептала она. — И поймают, рано или поздно.  
\- Ну и что? — пожал плечами Теон. — Даже если это случится, тебе не причинят вреда, ты им нужна. Ты ведь… сама знаешь, — он повел рукой в воздухе, не договорив.  
\- А что будет с тобой? — спросила Джейни, и за это следовало быть благодарным — она беспокоилась о нем.  
\- А я не боюсь, — в этот момент его окатило волной паники.  
Это было связано даже не со опасениями быть застреленным, а с тем, что он подумал — не переоценил ли он себя?  
 _“Беременная девчонка, она выглядит больной, это почти как самому кого-то обрюхатить, что ты делаешь, ты не сможешь о ней позаботиться, ты же знаешь, что нет”._

Джейни положила руку на аккуратный, еще мало заметный живот. А потом молча кинулась к шкафу. То, что ее убедила уверенность Теона, сделало эту уверенность настоящей. Он обещал себе, что сделает для нее все, что потребуется — и постарается сдержать это обещание.  
 _“Плохое время для серьезных решений. Но серьезные решения принимают как раз в плохие времена”._  
Пока Джейни собиралась, он стоял, прислонившись к стене, крутил на пальце ключи от машины и старался не думать о Рамси.

***

Когда они отъехали от города, Джейни забралась с ногами на заднее сиденье и задремала. Укрывая ее курткой, Теон коснулся кончиками пальцев ее живота. Это было странно — знать, что там происходит какой-то тайный, не имеющий никакого отношения к нему процесс. Но имеющий весьма определенное отношение к Рамси.

Он подумал о луже крови и кроличьих потрохах, о звуках, которые слышал в трубке, когда Рамси уезжал по делам, о холодном взгляде Русе Болтона. И когда сказал про себя _“ты не получишь этого ребенка”_ , не знал наверняка, чего там было больше — желания избавить еще не родившегося человека от всего этого, или желания отомстить Рамси, который заставил его потерять все. В любом случае, пока что ребенок был в животе у Джейни, а та бросилась собирать вещи, теряя по пути тапочки, лишь бы оказаться подальше от мужа.

Если бы она не появилась в их жизни, все было бы иначе — Теон понимал, что это иллюзия, и уж тем более, что Джейни ни в чем не виновата, но не мог остановиться, постоянно прокручивая в голове какие-то жесты, фразы и события, обретавшие по прошествии времени другой смысл. Если бы я поступил тогда по-другому… Или тогда… Это было совершенно бесполезные, непродуктивные, разъедающие мысли. 

“Мир не вращается вокруг тебя и того, как ты меняешься”, вспомнил он слова Джона. И снова посмотрел на живот Джейни. Вот здесь происходили настоящие изменения, сопоставимые с формированием сверхновой. Возможность нового человека со своими шансами совершить ошибки. Похищая Джейни, Теон взял себе и это неотчуждаемое дополнение.

Мир больше не выглядел как кино или сон. Все было отчаянно настоящим. Как будто с вещей сошла какая-то прозрачная пленка. Ничего нельзя было переиграть. И ответственность за все поступки сейчас лежала только на нем.

Бежать в Пайк?.. Этого делать было нельзя, Болтоны отлично знали, откуда он родом. Дом и несколько посудин принадлежат Аше, упомянутой в завещании на предпоследнем месте — пусть делает с ними что хочет, если пожелает вернуться. Теон был настроен на что-то совсем новое, и то, что в старой жизни ему места не было, оказывалось в данном случае только на руку. Он посмотрел на вечернее шоссе, пристегнулся и повернул ключ, стараясь тронуться с места достаточно мягко, чтобы не разбудить Джейни. 

***

Теон ощущал вину перед Джейни — это было одно из мешанины неоформленных чувств, которые он к ней испытывал, но оно лежало на поверхности. Ее было ужасно жаль — единственные отношения, которые у нее были, никак не включали в себя ее как человека, она была только разменной монетой в вопросах бизнеса. При этом красивая девочка могла бы узнать, что это такое — быть с кем-то, и быть из-за этого очень счастливой. Вместо этого ей достался Рамси Болтон, который вряд ли мог сделать кого-то счастливым. Или мог — но одного на несколько миллионов, ненадолго и за большую цену. К дьяволу такое счастье, думал Теон, глядя на свою левую руку.

Думая о том, какая Джейни хорошенькая, он подумывал, что переспать с ней — самое логичное, что он мог бы сделать. В общем-то, это был обязательный элемент всех историй о спасении принцессы. Но она была в положении, и это внушало ему суеверный ужас — в его мире секс служил только удовольствию и был полностью оторван от таких последствий, к тому же он просто боялся ей повредить. А главное, только подумав о ее теле, он представлял Рамси внутри себя, и остро ощущал титановый циркуляр в члене. Принцесса была одновременно и предметом ревности. Но куда больше он ревновал к другому человеку. Это было одной из самых жутковатых вещей насчет семейства Болтон.

Спящая Джейни внушала ему желание укрыть ее, чтобы не замерзла. Будем друзьями, подумал он, криво ухмыляясь. Устроим клуб, можем передавать свечку по кругу. Правда, Джейни мало разговаривала с ним, зато часто плакала.

На самом деле, ему просто был необходим был кто-то, кто казался бы слабее, чем он сам.

***

Сидеть за рулем было непривычно — Теон очень давно не водил машину. Но ситуация необходимости помогала ему больше, чем помогли бы постепенные попытки вернуть навыки. Он довольно быстро перестал моргать при виде появлявшихся на встречке автомобилей — только два пальца левой руки не смыкались на руле вместе с остальными.

Теон чувствовал себя в относительной безопасности в пути, и нервничал каждый раз, когда Джейни просила остановиться. Он знал, что девушки ходят в туалет чаще — пудрить носы и все такое, но не думал, что настолько часто. Распахнув пассажирскую дверь, он хотел было сказать что-то не особенно вежливое на тему того, что избыток жидкости мог уже выйти со слезами, но осекся, вспомнив, что у Джейни есть дополнительные причины, и просто подал ей руку.

В придорожном кафе, когда Джейни удалилась в сторону туалетов, он купил кофе в бумажном стаканчике и уставился в окно. Скучавшая за стойкой женщина взглянула на него с сочувствием.  
\- Ваша подруга очень худенькая, — сообщила она безапелляционно. Наверное, у нее самой были дети, и она считала себя большим экспертом. — В ее положении нужно обязательно хорошо питаться! Едете порадовать родственников?  
\- Вроде того, — кивнул Теон.  
Расспросы ему были совершенно ни к чему.  
\- Возьмите сэндвич. Два по цене одного. Вам, юноша, тоже не помешало бы подкрепиться.  
\- Наверное, так, — кивнул Теон, звякнув мелочью в кармане. — Спасибо.

***

В глазах рябило от дорожной разметки. С неба падала слякоть, что-то среднее между снегом и дождем, и воздух над шоссе был соткан из влажной пыли. Стемнело, и видимость ухудшилась. Когда Теон остановился на парковке мотеля с красной неоновой вывеской, Джейни расплакалась — но как-то неуверенно, словно не от горя, а по инерции.  
\- Прекрати, — попросил Теон. — Тут и так мокро.  
Джейни шмыгнула носом:  
\- У меня нет денег.  
\- Не страшно, — отозвался Теон. — Я стащил его карточку и снял оттуда все, что было. Не так уж много, но на первое время хватит.

 _“Сколько ты примешь в качестве компенсации?”_ , спросил в голове голос Русе Болтона. Но его стер другой голос, низкий и хриплый: _“Наклонись. Медленно. Мать твою, детка, некоторые бы за это платили. Неудачники”._

\- А потом? — Джейни вытерла нос тыльной стороной руки.  
\- Потом я достану деньги, — пообещал Теон. — Я могу быть платным донором.  
\- Чего?..  
\- Крови и спермы.  
Глаза Джейни расширились, и он напомнил себе держать язык за зубами. Периодически он говорил что-то такое, из-за чего она смотрела испуганно, не понимая, шутка это или нет. Интонации Джейни различала не очень хорошо. Но в большинстве случаев Теон не шутил.

Он полез в бардачок и обнаружил там пачку сигарет — ту самую, что взял зачем-то, навсегда покидая квартиру. Пачка привлекала, и ему остро захотелось почувствовать этот вкус во рту. Курить при беременной женщине, наверное, не следовало, даже если Рамси это делал.  
\- Посиди пока тут. Я узнаю, есть ли свободные номера, — Теон взял сигареты, зажигалку и выбрался из машины в сотканную из холодной мороси ночь.

Под козырьком мотельного крыльца он выпустил в воздух дым. Сигареты были крепкие. По ту сторону шоссе лежали сырые и темные поля. Здесь мог бы быть Рамси. Но Рамси бы с ним не уехал. Теон закатал рукав, и какое-то время смотрел на внутреннюю сторону руки, удерживая сигарету зубами и борясь с желанием затушить ее о кожу. 

Рамси помог ему. Прошла неуверенность из-за того, что приходилось кого-то из себя корчить, чтобы подтверждать внешние ожидания. Но вопрос цены продолжал его волновать. Стоило ли это его кожи, веса и многого другого?.. Теон почти не жалел, куда больше жалея о том, что все, что стало казаться ему важным, так и не удалось самому Рамси. Не врать и никого не использовать. Не испытывать страха.

Теон действительно собирался послать открытку Джону Сноу — из какого-нибудь странного места, и с картинкой, глядя на которую тот сморщит нос, а потом улыбнется. То, что произошло между ним и Джоном, закрыло какую-то дверь. Что-то, случившееся куда позднее, чем могло бы — теперь и это осталось в прошлом. Мысли о Джоне больше не причиняли ему боли. Только щемящую нежность.

Теон понял, что нужно делать, чтобы защититься. Ни к чему не привязываясь слишком отчаянно, проще сохранить душу в целости. Особенно если на ее месте уже сейчас что-то с таким трудом собранное по частям. _“Я смогу вернуться к нормальной жизни. Притворяться таким же, как все. Заботиться о ком-то”._ И все же, глядя на свои шрамы, он чувствовал, что некоторые вещи останутся навсегда. Как след ошибок или воспоминание о том, чего не было.

Робб, Нед, отец — мертвые лежат в могилах. Их нужно перестать тревожить и отпустить. Живых тоже нужно оставить в покое, не превращая их в призраков. Оставить Джона Сноу его девушке. Отдать Рамси Болтона его отцу. 

Робб. Джон. Рамси. Все они пытались учить его свободе. Но сейчас Теон чувствовал себя самым свободным из всех. Это было глупо, бестолково, больно и так, как умел только он.

_“Мне было больно и я был счастлив”._

Впереди лежала свободная ночная дорога. С полей пахло мокрым отцветшим вереском.


	20. Эпилог. Несколько лет спустя.

Рамси бросил конверт на кофейный столик и припечатал сверху пепельницей.  
\- Код внутри.  
Белый прямоугольник мозолил глаза. Он был ровно в центре стола. За окном шел, не прекращаясь, ливень. Жизнь катилась под откос.

Теон потянулся к конверту, но отдернул руку. Он чувствовал себя ужасно усталым. И слабым, потому что основной источник его силы был сейчас далеко — лежал в больнице, такой непривычно маленький на большой койке. Четырехлетний Робб как-то его дисциплинировал одним своим существованием.  
Теон вспомнил, как говорил с врачом, и как этот врач на него смотрел. Теон стоял в рваных на коленях джинсах и спрашивал, больно ли делать пункцию и обязательно ли это. Врач посмотрел с таким сожалением, как будто болен был Теон, и сказал, что для точного диагноза сделать анализ необходимо. Потому что, если это то, на что похоже — иголка в спинном мозге будет не самой большой проблемой.

Робб храбрый, подумал Теон. Даже слишком. А еще Робб может оглохнуть, стать идиотом или эпилептиком. Он там один, все время один, я не справляюсь, у меня куча неоплаченных счетов.  
Рамси курил, глядя в упор. С одной стороны его волосы были заведены за ухо и видно было серьгу. Эта серьга одновременно раздражала и притягивала. Все это время Теон чувствовал себя целым. В присутствии Рамси с трудом приобретенное чувство целостности расшатывалось.  
\- Возьми, — Рамси кивнул на конверт.

Теон не мог запретить себе его разглядывать, искать изменения в его внешности и движениях. Его пальцы, держащие сигарету, гипнотизировали. Чувство было странным, потому что Теон до сих пор помнил их прикосновения, помнил его тело. Как он скалил зубы, когда был доволен. И когда был зол. Как у него оттопыривалась куртка сбоку — там, где беретта. И штаны спереди. На первый взгляд, Рамси стал спокойнее — или научился немного держать себя в руках. Но это могло быть иллюзией. И, скорее всего, ею было.  
Все, что происходило между ними раньше, никогда не было по-настоящему непринужденным или естественным. Теон никогда не мог его бездумно и машинально касаться, поэтому казалось, что эти вещи наполнены большим смыслом. Проверить очень тянуло. Изменилось ли что-нибудь.

Он подумал, что Рамси, наверное, должен ощущать что-то подобное. С самоконтролем у него дела обстояли еще хуже, чем у Теона. Поэтому внешнее спокойствие действовало на нервы. Как будто что-то должно было вот-вот треснуть или взорваться.  
\- Хорошо, — сказал Теон. — Я это сделаю.  
Если бы Рамси начал в откровенно пошлом ключе, с распитием вина и попыткой потискать его за задницу, все было бы куда проще. Рамси предпочел сделать некрасивую ситуацию безобразной, и получал, наверное, удовольствие именно от этого — конверт на столе, откровенно сомнительный мотель, разговор, имитирующий деловой подход.  
Ждать от него помощи всегда было ошибкой. Вернее, к помощи прилагалась проблема, которая заметно перевешивала все остальное, заставляя думать о цене. Он мог только все усложнить или испортить, это Теон уже давно выучил. А еще он мог психануть в любой момент.

\- Да ты что?.. — Рамси широко ухмыльнулся, и, глядя на его зубы, Теон вспомнил гараж Русе Болтона. Гладкость капота под грудью и лицом. “Сейчас покатаемся. Прямо здесь”. Шрам от укуса у Рамси на ладони уже сошел, но то, как руки скользили по крышке кузова, Теон помнил до сих пор.  
Рамси выпустил дым в потолок, и при этом его рот округлился. Глядя на его губы и танец дыма между ними, Теон встал, медленно, как во сне, приблизился и опустился на колени, положив руки ему на бедра.  
\- Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь. И так, как ты хочешь.  
Рамси яростно вдавил сигарету в пепельницу. Если у него и было желание накрыть руки Теона своими, он так не поступил. Он взялся за подлокотники кресла и спросил, глядя ему в лицо:  
\- Я когда-нибудь на тебя давил при помощи денег?  
Теон опустил ресницы, потому что смотреть в эти полупрозрачные ледышки сил не было. Против воли он задумался над вопросом. Вернее, воспоминания затопили разум, переплетаясь и бесконтрольно обгоняя друг друга.

“Ублюдок…” — после неудобной позы позвоночник ломило, когда он пытался изогнуться, чтобы увидеть сигаретные ожоги на спине.  
“Сучка, сдвинешься, и я оставлю на тебе подпись”. Эта поза была еще более неудобной, а кожа, до мяса содранная от трения о ковер, саднила.  
“Еще раз… Еще хоть раз… Я тебя прирежу!”. Он пытался подняться, зажимая рукой рот, и чувствовал кончиком языка острый скол зуба.  
“Я думал, что не смогу”. Пальцы Рамси легли на его руку поверх гипса. “Честно говоря, я тоже не был уверен”.  
“Боже мой, нет!” — он вздрогнул, когда увидел иглу, и колени, которые он не мог сдвинуть, задрожали.  
“Он тебе такого не делал?” — его шепот обжег влажным прикосновением, и Теон, сглатывая и пытаясь выровнять дыхание, понял, что кричал.  
“Иди, если хочешь. Выход только через первый этаж. Они уже все слышали, теперь пусть посмотрят. Нет, я не знаю, где твоя одежда”.

Теон медленно покачал головой и ухмыльнулся:  
\- Никогда, Рамси. При помощи денег — никогда.  
Рамси взял его за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову. Большим пальцем он нажал на его нижнюю губу, чуть оттягивая ее вниз.  
\- Ты думаешь, что я шантажирую тебя, чтобы принудить к сексу, когда речь идет о жизни моего сына? — спросил он негромко.  
Вообще-то, примерно так Теон и думал. Раньше Рамси ни перед чем не останавливался.

Еще тут следовало начать орать, что это не его сын, но Теон уже оторался — как только обнаружил, что Рамси их отыскал. “Нет, мать твою, ты его не увидишь! Он в больнице, у него температура. К нему не пускают даже его отца”. От Рамси хотелось немедленно сбежать. Но не только из-за Робба. Ощущение, которое, как Теон надеялся, стерлось навсегда, все еще было где-то здесь — всколыхнулось вместе с участившимся пульсом. Что-то вроде силы притяжения. Когда ты перестанешь держаться за что-нибудь, то упадешь. И он поймает. Так поймает, что деться будет некуда.

\- Я не знаю, что думаю, — сказал Теон, и от этого палец Рамси попал между его губ.  
Я сплю по три часа в сутки, чуть не добавил он, но удержал себя. Это прозвучит, как признание слабости, и тогда ты влип и завяз. Если бы не Робб, он никогда не справился бы с зависимостью, которая разрушила его жизнь в Уэльсе. Бороться с ней было труднее, чем сбежать.  
Веки Рамси дрогнули, но он все так же смотрел, не отводя глаз.

Теон втянул его палец в рот до самой костяшки, скользя языком. Вакуумом во рту втянуло щеки, и так изрядно запавшие за последнее время. Подушечка пальца прижалась к небу. Рамси не двигался, и Теон потянулся к его ширинке.  
\- Ты ничерта не понял, — сказал Рамси. И оттолкнул его от так, что Теон потерял равновесие и оперся об пол рукой. — Я уже дал тебе деньги. Бери.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты не обязан со мной трахаться. Еще одна вещь, которую ты не обязан делать.  
\- Что?..  
Рамси взялся за подлокотники кресла и наклонился вперед, почти касаясь волосами лица Теона.  
\- Скажешь еще раз “что” — я очень больно тебя ударю. Бери карточку и вали отсюда к чертовой матери! Понял? И не смей думать, что это обмен или благотворительность.

Теон медленно поднялся.  
И сделал наконец то, что следовало сделать с самого начала — внимательно оглядел комнату. Не было ни спортивной сумки в углу, ни мотка широкого скотча на постели. Если бы Рамси с самого начала настраивался на то, чтобы пользоваться им по полной программе сутки-другие, он бы укомплектовался как следует. С другой стороны, с подручными материалами у него никогда не возникало проблем. Впрочем, они вообще были не обязательны. Дело было не в способе.  
\- Дверь там! — рявкнул Рамси, глядя, как он озирается.  
Похоже, присутствие Теона выводило его из себя все сильнее.

Теон перестал понимать, чего Рамси хочет. Предложение, которое он сделал, Рамси почему-то не удовлетворило. Но ничего, кроме себя, Теон ему предложить не мог.  
Ко всему прочему, он не понимал, почему для Рамси важна разница между обменом, благотворительностью и… чем? Оскорбить его идеей невозможно. На благородство он не способен. Он сам создал всю эту шлюшью обстановку. И мог бы удостовериться, что о его сыне — только по крови, не более того! — позаботятся. И заодно получить все, что угодно, прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Собственно говоря, Теон на это уже настроился. И даже на то, что Рамси, увидев его голым, сразу обо всем догадается.  
\- Почему ты.. — попытался спросить он, не отрывая глаз от конверта.

Рамси тоже встал из кресла. Он стоял так близко, что Теон мог чувствовать на лице его дыхание.  
\- Потому что я не намерен покупать то, что и так мое.  
Как мне нужно было это сказать, молчаливо спросил Теон. Если “я сделаю все, что ты хочешь” не подходило? Наверное... “Сделай это сделай это сделай это сделай это”.  
\- То, что ты считаешь своим, — сказал он вслух.  
\- Ты можешь уйти прямо сейчас. Докажи, что я неправ.  
Теон пытался думать. Просчитать все варианты. С логикой сейчас не очень складывалось, к тому же, Рамси мог подразумевать что угодно. Мог заготовить какой-нибудь подвох. А еще его можно было потрогать.  
Теон молчал. Думать не получалось.

\- Ты дал бы вообще кому угодно, или есть какая-то разница?.. — лицо Рамси искривилось.  
Теон поднял на него взгляд и расстегнул болт джинсов. Потом еще один.  
\- Я вижу, ты подготовился к переговорам, — сказал Рамси, когда увидел, что на нем нет белья. — Сейчас я сосчитаю до трех, и, если ты не уберешься отсюда, я задушу тебя к чертовой матери. Раз...  
\- Рамси, я… Проверь сам.  
Теон потянул к себе его ладонь и засунул в свою ширинку. Пальцы Рамси сжались сами собой, обхватывая его член, поехали от основания до головки, и тут споткнулись.  
\- Ты все еще его носишь? — он покачал титановый циркуляр, и Теон, застонав, схватился руками за его плечи. Такое же полукольцо было у Рамси в ухе.  
Тяжесть металла Теон чувствовал, только когда член стоял. Все остальное время он вообще не ощущал эту штуку. Так что мог о ней не думать. Сейчас он ощутил ее очень явно.  
\- Я все оставил.  
\- Покажи, — потребовал Рамси, облизнув губы.

Теон встал коленями на диван и спустил джинсы. Сжав руками низкую спинку, он расставил колени и низко наклонил голову, прогибаясь в пояснице. Тело само приняло эту позу, и он за ним не поспевал. Рамси его не касался, но Теон слышал его дыхание и знал, на что он смотрит.  
Дорожка из трех маленьких титановых штанг шла через промежность. Снаружи были видны только шарики с двух сторон стержней. Раньше Рамси пересчитывал их языком.  
После, когда кто-нибудь засовывал руку ему в штаны и наталкивался на металл, Теон каждый раз думал, что это похоже на измену или кражу, что отзывалось приливом удовлетворения: так тебе и надо, урод. Теон ощущал прилив возбуждения, когда заявлял право на собственное тело, позволяя кому-то еще касаться того, что принадлежало Рамси. Проблема состояла в том, что источником этого возбуждения оставался его воображаемый взгляд. Как будто Рамси смотрел.

Вместо того, чтобы играть в игры с собственным разумом, можно было снять все это. Но избавиться от пирсинга Теон не смог. Неизвестно, предполагал ли Рамси, делая эти проколы, что формирует на нем эрогенную зону зашкаливающей силы, или его просто вдохновлял процесс.  
Рамси проследил пальцем лесенку из штанг от мошонки вверх, чуть сдвигая их под кожей, пока не ввел в него палец — совсем неглубоко, на одну фалангу. Просунул вторую руку спереди, погонял кольцо в уздечке, вызывая у Теона судорогу, и повозил по головке члена, размазывая выступившую жидкость.  
\- Ты до сих пор подтекаешь, как девка, — сказал он в самое ухо.

Теон уперся лбом в спинку дивана, лопатки сошлись, а глаза закатились — зрачки уплывали под веки. Перед глазами, которые ничего, кроме расплывчатых пятен, больше не видели, появилась пустошь с ровным хороводом светлых валунов.  
Там Теон впервые до него дотронулся. Учитывая религиозный смысл камней, все это могло бы быть довольно кощунственно, но вряд ли кельтских язычников волновали такие вещи. Рамси они точно не волновали.  
Тогда у Теона еще сохранялось чувство безопасности, сердце было целым и все пальцы гнулись.  
“Задержи дыхание”, — с этими словами Рамси обнял его сзади. Когда Теон нажал на спуск, его качнуло назад. Затылком он почувствовал выдох Рамси, а копчиком — его член. Вокруг был вереск.  
Зачем это все, забудь, забудь, забудь.

***  
Через сутки Теон закрыл за собой дверь, застегнул молнию куртки и быстро двинулся прочь по коридору мотеля, на ходу вынимая из телефона симкарту, которую собирался выбросить в ближайшую лужу. В его кармане лежал сложенный белый конверт, на котором резким небрежным почерком были написаны три слова. То, что происходило на диване, на подоконнике, на полу в ванной и потом почему-то в постели, никак не было связано с этим конвертом.  
“Ты не забудешь”.  
Нет, он до сих пор не давил при помощи денег.


End file.
